


Watching

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Two people told Bella today they've been watching her! Hearing if from one sent a thrill through her, hearing it from the other, Now that just plain sickened her!  While hundreds of miles away a third person wasn't aware yet that he should also have been watching. Twilight AU





	1. Just Another Day, Maybe Not!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: - Some days are just not what you expect, sometimes good, sometimes great, sometimes not xx Alexis

Bella was a quiet, reserved and unassuming young woman on the brink of adulthood, always feeling herself to be a little plainer and more ordinary than all other women around her, nothing like her outgoing friends she felt, where Bella saw special or unusual qualities in them, she could never see them in herself.

But she was totally wrong, in her own way Bella was more beautiful than most, her girl next door appearance was what drew you in first of all and the endless depths of her soulful warm brown eyes is what held you there, boy or girl this young woman was someone you wanted to know.

Bella's hair was brown, like her eyes, both inherited from her father, but not a flat boring brown, a shiny mahogany, with red highlights that shone when the sun caught it, since she lived in Phoenix this was a common occurrence, once again others saw this, whereas Bella herself never seemed to notice.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour, with a ring of golden flecks around her pupil, this had the effect that made you feel you were being drawn in, a real optical illusion as it were.  Next, you would realise her skin was like porcelain, flawless in its composition, this she got from her mother, who always joked they were both part albino because no matter how much sun they got, they never tanned.

But it was marred by her own clumsiness, but not enough to deter, oh no. Unfortunately, Bella had had more accidents in her eighteen years of life than all her friends put together, some because of carelessness, some from being in the wrong place, at the wrong time and some lastly due to bad luck, like having her appendix removed at age fifteen.

This girl never seemed to catch a break, luck avoided her like the plague, but it never dented her outlook on life, her optimism is what set her apart from others, Bella never went down the 'Woe Is Me' path, she just smiled, shook her head and carried right on from where she was before. She never felt life was giving her a raw deal, she accepted her lot without complaint, some mistook this for complacency, but that was not the case.

Two months ago, her scatterbrained, but fun loving mother Renee had found herself a new boyfriend and after a whirlwind romance he had proposed, Renee had quickly, maybe to quickly accepted and Phil would be moving in with them later today. Bella really didn't particularly like him, but she knew It didn't in truth matter, as long as her mother was happy then she was happy for her, after all, she only had six months to go before she'd be off to college and getting on with her own life. 

So she would deal with this like everything else, smiling and hoping that they would gel eventually, in fact, she was actually pleased that someone else would take over the running of Renee's life and home.  Bella had been doing it for as long as she could remember, so the chance to just concentrate on herself was very appealing. Also, the thought that she would not be leaving her mother alone in the future warmed Bella and set her soul at ease.

She was more like her father Charlie, self-sufficient and able to deal with life's day to day monotony easily, Bella never needed others to make her complete, she had her books and her imagination.

Her father had wanted to do a background check on him, but both Bella and Renee said no, Phil was a minor league baseball player and it was assumed his record would be clean, so against his better judgement Charlie backed down, this would come back to haunt them in the future. So after meeting him a couple of times, Bella was able to convince her father, although Phil was younger than Renee he seemed okay, not mentioning that she got a creepy vibe from him, hoping it would pass.

So as she rose that morning for the last day of it being just Renee and her, Bella was hopeful for the future, she made an extra special effort with breakfast and when it was time to head out for school, she told her mother she'd see them both later. Renee was spending the day rearranging her stuff to make room for Phil's, although he didn't have a lot as he'd been staying in furnished accommodation so far, since moving to Phoenix. So it would only be his clothes and personal belongs, really not that much at all.

Bella drove towards her high school in her mother's car, they shared it as money was a little tight, they were neither poor nor well off, just in the middle somewhere. A few blocks from the school she stopped outside a coffee shop, the same one she did every school day, through the window Bella saw her friends and waved as she got out of the car, this was a routine started at the beginning of their Junior year, meeting up and chatting about the week's gossip and generally being high school kids, something usually she most definitely wasn't at home, well until today she hoped.

 Her classmates quizzed her about how she felt and how was she going to cope with the lack of privacy, Bella reminded them her bedroom had its own en-suite and small deck area outside, so if she needed to escape her mum and Phil it would be fine. The only thing that she was worried about was the possibility of hearing them having sex!! Yuck!! That would not be fun, her friends all sympathised and said there was nothing worse than hearing the oldies doing it!

By the time they made it to school everyone had given her a horror story about catching their parents at it and they were all laughing and joking, saying it was something you just had to grin and bear. Bella felt loads better and was in a really upbeat mood as school started, her happy air didn't go unnoticed, particularly by the boys. A couple were trying to screw up enough courage to ask her out but were not there yet, soon they told themselves, soon. 

The morning classes ambled along, neither too fast or too slow and Bella was surprised when the lunch bell sounded, she made her way there with all her friends and sat outside in the sunshine eating their lunch and enjoying the mid-March sun, which was not as abrasive as the high summer sun in Phoenix often was. She loved the sun, even though it never changed the colour of her skin, she loved to bask in it as often as possible. Bella lounged back on her elbows so that her head was thrown back and her long neck on full display.

She was unaware of the fact her chest was thrust forward and the boys were staring at her body, probably hoping her clothes would miraculously disappear. The little moans of satisfaction didn't help them either and a couple had to discreetly adjust themselves, never looking away, terrified they would miss something awesome. In her head, Bella was planning the evening meal, determined to make an effort for her mum and to greet Phil.

 When classes resumed after lunch one of the boys from Bella's group of friends made a decision, today was the day he'd make his move, no more watching from afar, he was going to declare himself and ask her out. With that thought in mind as he entered his art class, Simon set to and sketched the goddess he'd seen at lunch, he would give it to her after school and tell her he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, he sighed and drew the most detailed pencil sketch of Bella, it was provocative in its innocence.

The school day was now speeding to a close and Bella had her shopping list ready, she'd stop by the supermarket on her way home and get all the ingredients she needed. She was pleased with herself and was actually looking forward to this evenings meal and welcoming Phil into their little family, this was the least she could do for her mother and hopefully, it would make the transition easier on them all.

As the bell rang to end their day Bella gathered up her stuff, said her goodbyes to her friends, telling them she'd phone later tonight to let them know how it had gone and with that, she raced out towards her car. She was just opening the driver's door when Simon rushed up shouting her name, Bella was surprised and blushed madly having been singled out by the handsome dark haired boy.

She had known him a while now and had a little crush on him, but never thought he would be interested in her. He thrust the piece of art paper at her and stuttered "This is what I saw today, as I watched you!"

Bella glanced down and gasped, could that really be her, it was beautiful. This was not what she saw in the mirror, but the image was definitely her, she looked back up at him and realised he too was blushing and she relaxed giving him a tentative smile. "Thank you, it's stunning!" she whispered.

 He laughed "No Bella, your stunning! If I asked you to go out tomorrow night, would you say yes?" he pushed her for an answer, she blushed again and nodded. "Okay, beautiful Bella, I'll see you in the morning for coffee and we'll make plans!" he told her pressing a small kiss to her cheek and walked backwards to his car.

"Tomorrow then!" she called after him smiling as she climbed into her own, her heart pounding madly. Little did either of them know their time was at an end, this would be her last day ever in their high school and she would be moved away to Washington State within the next couple of days.  Regrettably, life was about to throw her a curve ball and she was totally and sadly unprepared for it, her life was about to change forever, would she be able to stay optimistic or sink into the abyss of despair, would anyone be able to save her.

Over six hundred miles away, a strangely pale, pixie like girl is sitting with her family when her eyes roll back into her head and she screams, frightening them all. " **Alice?** Alice what do you see?" her family demand.

She shoots up grabbing the hand of the man next to her, "Run, fly like the wind! You can't save the mother but you will be in time to save the girl!"

She yells the address at him and he hesitates, "Why me Alice?" he asks and she pushes him towards the door,

"She's your soul mate! You have to save her, **Now Run**!" she says before dropping back into her seat as if exhausted. Alice was now searching through her mind, looking for decisions and outcomes at the speed of light, well maybe not that fast but faster than any human was capable of.

"Okay, change of plan, we will still be moving to Forks, but not in the usual format! No school this time around, we need to shake up the dynamic!" she told the others who were all staring at her.

"Emmett you need to hack the Phoenix hospital and medical centres databases! Get both Carlisle and Jasper's names on the list of doctors attending the conference there, usual specialities!" He nodded and pulled out his laptop and got started doing what he did best, "Then the hospital itself and find out if Carlisle knows anyone on staff, who's also attending! They need to be avoided at all costs." he just grunted.

"Esme, you carry on with the move but Jazz and Edward are now your brothers. Jazz adopted, so he's a Whitlock, Edward, Masen or Platt?" she called out,

"Masen for a change!" he answered from two floors up as if he were in the same room.

 "Rose, you get to be Carlisle's sister for a change and of course Emmett's your husband, he's also my older brother, so I'll be Alice McCarty, we're all adults, three families drawn together through the tragic deaths of the McCarty and Masen parents five years ago in a pile up on the interstate after Esme and Carlisle's wedding. Carlisle and Rose's parents alive and well in England, Make me nineteen, Edward twenty and work up from there okay?" 

Esme nodded, _'No children this time around, oh nice, a change of wardrobe **'**_ she thought to herself.  Strangely none of them questioned Alice, just got on with the tasks at hand.

 "Alright, Alice where am I heading?" Carlisle asked patiently,

"Phoenix, take clothes for Jazz as well! Emmett will let you know if you need to avoid anyone! Make nice with the trauma head you want to be there when she's brought in, your flights in two hours!" he also just nodded and rushed off.  Esme, Edward and Alice were packed and ready to leave for Forks, Emmett and Rose would close down this house and join them soon.

"All done Alice, so who is she? Who are we doing all this for?" Emmett asked quietly, everyone stopped what they were doing all over the large house,

"Isabella Marie Swan, the only daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan from Forks', in the next few hours death and carnage will be visited upon her mother's little house in Scottsdale!" she said solemnly. "Right everyone let's hit the road, I have to phone Jazz and give him a heads up!"


	2. Did You Feel Me Watching You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - This chapter contains abuse both mental and physical, but not rape! Two minor Twilight characters deaths! xx Alexis

Meanwhile, Bella had just arrived home, loaded down with her shopping when Phil pulled up in his flashy sports car.

"Let me help you Isabella!" he says coming up behind her to grab the bags off the back seat, pushing her over into a bending position as he did, she stiffened as she felt him harden, against her backside. She dived into the car grabbing a bag and pretending to retrieve something from the floor and climbed out the other side.

She watched him surreptitiously but he seemed unconcerned so she started to second guess herself, her knowledge of the workings of men's anatomy was nil. She rushed into the house shouting to her mother that Phil was here and Renee ran out to hug him,

"I'll take the shopping you bring in your own stuff baby" she purred at him and Bella gagged in the kitchen, dear god he's only been here five minutes and she felt sick already. She set to making her special meal, unknown to her the last family meal here in Phoenix she'd ever make.

As they sat down together to eat the meal Bella had prepared, it was the start of a nightmare neither Renee or Bella was anticipating, Phil seemed to expect Bella to wait on him hand and foot. Renee joked saying she was her daughter not a servant and got a slap in the face for her trouble, both women gasped a made to leave the table.

Phil then punched Bella in the stomach and said for them both to sit down or he'd have to punish them, they sat, both sobbing, Phil acted as if nothing had happened and asked Bella how school was and who her friends were, it became obvious to the women that he was not going to allow Bella to have any friends at all.

Then he started to tell them his house rules, they were confused and flabbergasted by this sudden change in him, Renee more so than Bella who had always found him creepy, he was totally insane as far as she was concerned now.

Jasper was running flat out, wondering what the hell was happening, ' ** _his soul mate'_** , Alice said she was his soul mate, he had always known they were not mates but after all this time he'd never thought it would happen and so suddenly, but when did anything ever happen how he thought it would. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing, Alice of course,

 "Hey!" he said feeling a little awkward,

"Don't Jazz! You've done nothing wrong, it was just time! I will always love you, but it's time to go our separate ways" Alice told him firmly and with a confidence she really didn't feel, but for him, she would pretend.

"Thank you darlin' for everythin', so what do you know?" he asked her now and Alice told him everything that had been decided and where to find clothes and ID to fit his new persona.

She laughed saying "Never knew why I was leaving that stuff there, but, well when you arrive you'll be the last thing she see's before she passes out, stay with her Jazz, she needs you more than you'll ever know!"

He was both worried and excited at the same time, as he arrived on the outskirts of Phoenix he found the little hideaway Alice had set up, clothes, documents and a jeep with tinted windows in the garage. She said to drive to Scottsdale quickly, as it was all about to kick off.

Phil's Rules

They were both to call him 'Daddy'.

They could only leave the house for school or work with his permission.

They could only speak if asked a direct question by him.

They would from now on, eat only after he had eaten and left the table.

Bella was not to make or receive any phone calls, she was to give him her cell.

Renee would have a bath ready when he came home each day.

Renee would bathe him personally and train Bella how to do it.

Bella would cook only what he told her for him alone, they would get any leftovers.

Any money or bank accounts were to be transferred to him.

He would give them money if he thought it warranted.

They would both be there to gratify him sexually, in the manner of his choosing.

The list went on and on, both women stopped listening and tried to plan how to escape before he hurt them anymore. Renee couldn't believe how stupid she'd been to let this monster near her daughter, he had only been here two hours and was now talking as if this was his house.

Bella raised her hand, Phil looked at her sternly, she quickly apologised remembering to call him 'Daddy' and asked to go to the toilet. He nodded, but said from now on to go before he came home, then before bed and first thing in the morning.

 Many miles away in a little town called Forks, a father would soon have his heart wrenched from his chest, kick around and slammed back in, all this would happen in the next hour or so.

The Chief's cell buzzed in his pocket as he was talking to the new doctor's wife. Esme and Alice had arrived just in time to be there when Charlie received Bella's text, Edward was outside in his usual recognisance mode. Whilst doing this he wrangled with the problem of how to sabotage Jasper, why should he get another mate it wasn't fair, he almost stamped his foot.

He thought about this injustice, ignoring the fact that he knew Alice had never been Jasper's mate and his own petty and childish jealousy was going to hurt someone one day, but Edward felt the world owed him and cared little for anyone but himself most of the time.  

" **What The Fuck!** " Charlie shouted, then apologised to Esme automatically and his deputy rush over, read it out and the room went deadly quiet.

As everyone started rushing around and Charlie and his deputy went into his office, so no sound would be heard on the line, Esme did what she knew best, became the doctor's wife, made tea, dished it out and became indispensable.

Alice informed one of the other officers that both her brother's in law ( it would have been little complex, saying her brother's, brother-in-law and her sister-in-law's, sister-in-law's brother) were in Phoenix at a conference, but Dr. Jasper Whitlock was actually visiting friends in Scottsdale at this very moment.

Should she have him go there on standby, the officer nodded "Have him wait for the cops to arrive!" he said.

Bella had walked slowly to her room leaving the door open so as not to alert him to anything, she picked up her cell as she headed to the toilet and texted her father '  ** _HELP US!_** _Don't speak when I call you , please! He'll kill us_' her phone vibrated as she flushed the toilet, 

**'** _Help's on the way Kiddo, stay calm_ ', she pressed the speed dial and put her cell into her pocket. She then hurried back to the table only to find her mother on her knees by Phil's side, he pointed to the floor on his other side and she knelt down glancing at her mother.

She mouthed one word ' _Charlie_ ' and Renee dropped her head in relief. Bella and Renee thought that they would just have to wait for help and try to keep him calm as long as they could.

But Phil had other ideas, he rose from the table and dragged them both by the hair, crying to the lounge, here he told them both to strip naked as this was how he expected to find them every day on his return from work.

Renee started to struggle and shout "No way, are you seeing Bella naked! You sick perverted, Fuck!"

Charlie heard the crack of the punch as if it was in the same room as him, he was sick with fear. Bella could see the blood that had run down her mother's face congealing, where the ring Phil was wearing had slashed her, but she was still, too still.

She tried to crawl to her but was thrown back and he roared " **Strip whore or I do it for you!** "

 She sobbed and said only one word " **No!** " He smacked her across the face but with an open fist unlike her poor mother and she fell backwards grabbing the end table as she went down.

 Bella saw the little shiny letter opener and covered it quickly as she tried to crawl away. He grabbed her again by the hair and tore open her shirt with his other hand, telling her how he'd been watching her, every night for the last two months, from outside her window as she got undressed.

How he'd jerked off in the shrubbery while watching her and that he was going to enjoy fucking her next to her mother's dead body, how he only dated Renee to get close to Bella and would have killed her soon enough anyway.

He was bending over her as her arm arced up and stabbed him through his eyeball, he looked really surprised as he fell to his knees before falling over sideways clutching his face screaming.

He saw the knife coming again too late as she stabbed him full force through the heart, shouting " **You're not my Fucking Daddy!** "

Charlie could hear Bella repeating this over and over as she continued to stab him, but the blade had snapped off in his chest after the second blow, so she was basically doing no more harm, he was already well and truly dead.

The young man, now playing the part of a doctor, rushed into the house and came to a sudden stop, Why had Alice said he would be in time to save the girl? She had saved herself!

He could hear voices coming from her pocket and said in a voice above human range _," **I**_ **'m here Alice, the mother's dead, but so is the man, the girl is traumatised, what do I do?** _"_  

He listened as his onetime lover told him to approach her slowly and keep reassuring her he wasn't going to hurt her, he was a doctor, that the police were on their way, doing it so Charlie could hear him.

This he did, as he reached her and called her name, she snapped her head up and asked "Are you an angel?" before she keeled over into his arms unconscious, just as the police arrived.

 "Freeze mister!" was the first thing he heard as he placed Bella's cell in her free hand,

"It's Dr, Dr Whitlock, I just got here Officer, my sister sent me! She was on the phone to someone I don't know who!" he said in a panicked voice for effect.

The police officer took her cell in his hand with a hankie saying "Hello! Who am I speaking to?"

Charlie explained who he was and what he knew and said he was on his way to Arizona as soon as he possibly could, he'd bring the tape of Bella's conversation with him.

The press arrived with the ambulances and he kept his head down while he walked out with her still in his arms, the paramedics had been unable to tug him loose from her grip on his neck and clothes, when had she done that? he was surprised that he hadn't noticed.

It would be all over the news he was sure within the hour, sick fucks! he hated ambulance chasers. Alice had told him to keep talking and reassuring her, even though she was unconscious, she'd be able to hear him. Bella would be in a self-induced coma, her minds way of protecting itself from the reality of the situation.

As he sat down in the ambulance he felt something poking out of her jeans pocket, easing it out slowly he saw the most beautiful sight, Simon's sketch, how could this and the girl in his arms be the same person, one alive and vibrant although her eyes were shut, the other pale as death itself and as lifeless too.  He slipped the sketch into his own pocket, for safe keeping he lied to himself.

The journey to the hospital was quick, on arrival, a doctor rushed forward saying Bella's name in a familiar tone, he looked up confused, the doctor grimaced saying "She's a frequent visitor here! The most accident prone person I've ever met in my life!"

This time, he unclenched her fingers to loosen himself, she thrashed about whimpering and as he took her hand only, she stopped and settled down again. The doctor eyed him up and although he felt uncomfortable in the man's presence Bella obviously didn't, so he nodded and left him alone.

 "You might want to look away, if only for her decency," the doctor said as he cut away her shirt and was relieved to see the nasty gash on her chest and some bruising were the only signs of trauma on her body, except for a black eye and obvious handprint on her cheek.

 "Have you any idea where her mother is?" the doctor asked unwittingly and Bella became restless and whimpered again as she slapped the doctor's hands away with her one free hand.

A nurse who'd just entered put her hand on the doctor's arm, she answered for him in a whisper, "Renee didn't make it Tom, I'm sorry! I know you were friends with her and Bella."

 He huffed and shook his head, "What's going to happen to her now?" he mused mostly to himself.

But the young man answered anyway "Her father's on his way here!".

" **Jasper?**  Why are you here?" another voice asked,

"Carlisle, thank god, this is more your line than mine, well until she wakes up that is!" he told him, the ER doctor was looking back and forward between them.

"My brother-in-law, Dr Jasper Whitlock PSYCH!" Carlisle announced and the doctor nodded.

"Esme called, asked me to be on hand at the scene, as I was nearby!" was all he said. It didn't escape anyone in the rooms notice that as the man spoke, Bella quietened much more and although unconscious she turned her head in his direction, if he moved so did she, as if orientating herself to him and her death grip on his hand never lessened, but he didn't seem to mind at all, it was as if he had a tangible connection to her.


	3. The End Of Innocence Is Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edward's truly cooked his goose this time xx Alexis

Charlie would have been impressed by the speed and efficiency of the Cullens, had his mind not been firmly on the mental health of his only daughter, he was sitting on a private jet heading for Phoenix with, well it appeared to be the whole family, did they do everything together? How strange and a little overwhelming actually, why were they here? They didn't know Bella! Were they the type of family who revelled in other people's misfortune, he bristled at the thought and frowned, well they could go to hell and stay away from his daughter from now on.

" ** _I told you, Esme! But oh no, you overruled me on Edward's say so as usual, the Golden boy can do no wrong! Ha! Charlie just decided we were a bunch of sicko's who thrive on others suffering! Why else would we be here, so he intends to keep everyone, including Jasper away from her!_** "

Alice yelled at Esme in a voice too high and fast for Charlie to hear.  They all looked at Edward and he shrugged,

" ** _Well it'll be_** **_safer for the human anyway!_** " he said petulantly, mad at Alice or outing him in front of everyone.

 Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing, Edward had lied to her, basically, this was all to keep Jasper from his mate, She cleared her throat and turned to Charlie,

"I'm sorry about the full plane, but the family were already heading to Italy, Edward's off to a private music conservatory there and we were all going to get him settled, so we just altered the flight plan to take you and me now to Phoenix, my husband and brother may need me". 

Charlie relaxed then and Alice nodded to Esme, he had rescinded the thought.

"Ah, that reminds me, excuse me, Charlie, as I'm no longer going I must make a call to the Principal!" She went to the back of the plan and dialled Volterra, Italy.

Emmett was keeping Edward in his seat while everyone was shouting at him in his head, the downside of being a mind reader. 

"Ah Master Aro" was all they heard before she went into the smaller cabin in the rear, Esme apologised to Aro for the short notice, but she was sending Edward to him on Carlisle's behalf  for some vampire training, she explained all that had occurred and how Edward had attempted to interfere between true mates,

" ** _I'm at a loss, I thought I'd taught him better, I fear I've coddled him instead. Can you help me as an old friend of Carlisle's?_** " Aro laughed and said he would be delighted to put Edward through some rigorous training and how long did they want him kept away?

They decided it would be better to keep him there until Bella was turned, therefore saving the stupid boy from having his head ripped off by the Major! Aro was a little concerned that The Major's mate was human, knowing the secret etc, but relaxed when he heard she was in a coma at present. Hopefully, everything would change when they returned to 'Forks',

Rose joined her in the cabin as she hung up the phone and started to argue on Edward's behalf, Esme shook her head and asked

" ** _Do you condone what he's done, Rose? Have you also no respect for vampire laws? Would you care to join your Brother in Volterra for some serious re-training?_** "

She gasped, this was a side of Esme she rarely saw and now realised she too had crossed the line, she apologised and said no she did not.

 " ** _Save your apology for Jasper, Rose, I'm sure he'll be thrilled that you would help Edward to withhold his mate. This is the only way to keep Edward attached to his head! I'm so disappointed in both of you, I have no words!_** " she walked away from her despondently and slightly disgusted by her behaviour.

Rose slumped down on the floor of the small cabin, what had she done? She'd let that bastard, come between her and the family, once again! Of course, she didn't condone his behaviour but her mate and family would not believe her now, she was so determined that no human should be forced into this life that she never took into account that she was Jasper's mate and without her, he would die.

She was sobbing now and everyone but Charlie could hear her, Emmett closed his eyes trying in vain to shut her out, but his heart was breaking. Edward opened his mouth to say god only knows what, but Alice moved so fast Charlie never saw a thing as she removed Edward's tongue and threw it in a sick bag.

" ** _You'll get that back in Volterra, maybe! I might give it to Jane for safe keeping_** " she told him and for once he actually looked scared and was now seeing what his actions were going to cost him. 

"Is Mrs McCarty, okay?" Charlie inquired breaking the silence,

"Not a very good flyer, I'm afraid," Emmett said rising from his seat and going to the small cabin.

Rose was still on the floor when she saw Emmett's legs appear and she clutched them tight begging his forgiveness, pleading with him not to hate her, he bent down and picked her up in his arms shushing her and lifted her head up to meet his eyes, still speaking out with Charlie's range.

" ** _I could never hate you, Rose, I love you, but you have made me really sad, You took his side against all of us, me your own mate, defending him for trying to openly pervert our laws, I don't, can't understand? He has broken Esme's heart today, I can barely stand to look at him! I'm a failure as a mate!"_** he said with a heavy heart, she grabbed his face,

" ** _No! I failed you, my love, I allowed him to sway me, turn me against you all, I am the failure for believing his lies! Thinking it was only because she was human and he was worried about Jasper's control!"_** she sobbed.

In the main cabin Charlie has just nodded off after finishing his coffee that Alice had made for him, the remaining two vampires turn to Edward in disgust, demanding if he's happy now, his selfishness has nearly destroyed their family.

As Emmett and Rose return, he is just about ready to set him alight, but Alice holds up her hand as a vision hits her,

"I know where your mate is Edward! Did you see her in my head? Good, that's as close as you'll ever get! Don't think you can say anything to the Volturi, that's the future Edward and I can't be interfering when it hasn't happened yet!" she spits at him. 

Emmett punches his arm, adding "No so funny now Eddie, is it?"  He was beside himself with grief, he's lost everything, his family, his future everything and for what, simple jealousy that Jasper found his mate first.

"Oh and Eddie," Emmett said as quietly as he could "Don't come back, you won't be welcome! Even if Carlisle forgives you we never will, especially Jasper and Esme! I suggest you join the guard, there's nothing left for you here! You've just pulled one selfish stunt too many!"

They all turned their backs on him for the rest of the flight to Phoenix. Charlie awoke just as they were about to land and apologised for falling asleep on them.

Charlie and Esme quickly left the airport and headed off to the Hospital, Jasper and Carlisle had just received a text from Alice, telling them what Edward had tried to do, but that he would no longer be a problem as Esme had told them to escort him to Volterra, as a serious punishment. Aro was looking forward to retraining him she had written.

He shook his head feeling unusually calm and texted back **_'Tell him, if I ever see him again, I'll separate his head from his body and leave him that way for eternity!'_** , he wasn't as angry as he thought he should be and that could be for only one reason, the girl on the bed beside him.

Even in a coma, his mate calmed him, he just wished she would wake up, so he could talk to her. He sat patiently awaiting the arrival of her father and Esme, Bella was starting to become restless and Jasper feared she was having a flashback or nightmare, so he leaned in speaking soothingly and calmly in her ear, almost without him realising at first her mind seemed to open to him and he found himself sitting on a beach, the sun blazing down on himself and the beautiful girl beside him.

She was looking down at herself and asked "Was the skimpy bikini your idea?"  he shook his head telling her

" It would have been in red or you'd be naked if it was my idea!" he laughed and the colour changed to a lovely scarlet colour, "Much better, but I should be sparklin' darlin', my skin normally glitters in the sun" and this change also took place.

He lay back in the sand and started to talk, introducing himself and telling her about his family and their life's, not to in depth that would be a conversation for another time. She explained that she was Isa, part of Bella, her stronger side, the one who fights for her and keeps everything together when Bella is scared. Jasper told her he too had another side called the 'Major', he was his warrior side. Isa looked closely at Jasper and saw the scars, they were many and although she felt for him, it wasn't pity or revulsion, it was pride and respect.

Jasper just realised he could feel nothing, no emotions at all, not even his own, wow this was so peaceful.  Isa said Bella was too frightened by what had happened to come out, but felt sure once it sunk in and she came to terms with it, she would once more surface, after all, Isa had killed to save her this time and what with the death of Renee, poor Bella just needed time. Jasper told her he knew all about that because the Major had had to kill for him too, so much so they were sometimes interchangeable, but he thought that was because he was a vam......! 

Isa finished his sentence for him, "Vampire! I know what you are, how I don't know! but I know you are a vampire!".

He suddenly felt a hand shaking his shoulder, "Jasper? Dr, wake up!" said Carlisle in a concerned voice, Jasper shot to his feet, blinking and slightly dazed, Charlie laughed.

"It's okay son, it's been a long night for us all!" he sighed and glanced down at Bella's two hands clutching one of Jasper's.

"The doctor felt she was using me as a lifeline! As I was the last thing she saw before she passed out, Sir!" he offered quickly and Charlie nodded.

This whole affair was a nightmare, poor Renee dead and Bella in a coma, he should have done the background check regardless of what they said, he felt that he'd let them down, with disastrous results. When the doctor returned and met Bella's father, Jasper once more tried to get free as he wanted to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

But Bella once more clutched onto his jacket, so he slipped it off, having a shirt on underneath and Bella rolled over for the first time hugging it to her body and breathing deeply, taking in his scent as if her life depended on it. Bella was going for a scan and the doctor warned the orderly that under no circumstances was anyone to remove it from her grasp.

While this happened Carlisle, Esme and Jasper went to the cafeteria, on the pretext of getting Jasper something to eat. He told Carlisle what had happened and they sat in silence trying to understand what had occurred and why! Isa was obviously her inner self, really a humans equivalent of the vampire's beast!

This was unprecedented, Carlisle had never heard of this in humans before, but he supposed everyone must have one, they just never really showed themselves. Although this would explain split personalities and psychotic breaks.

Then they discussed Edward, Carlisle was devastated, unable to understand what he had been thinking, but fully backing Esme's plan, admitting he probably couldn't or wouldn't have done it. Rose, on the other hand, they knew he played her weakness against her, but not just that, her innermost thoughts and secret fears to, definitely going too far even for him. 

"What was he thinkin' Carlisle? That I was glad to be shot of Alice and move on to someone new? For someone who reads minds, he hears nothin', I was shocked, confused, sad and guilty! Then throw in elated, happy and worthy! Not a good mixed for an empath, I felt like an emotional wreck, whilst running here! Sad that I was happy!" Jasper bemoaned and Esme hugged him tightly.

"Well I'm off to sort out the rooms at the hotel, you'll be sharing with Charlie, Jasper! This will give you time to get to know him!" she told him and he grimaced,

' _the father oh joy!'_ he thought and then berated himself ' _That's not fair he just lost the mother of his child, he'll be in pain'_ so he nodded and went back to the ward with Carlisle.

Carlisle asked a few medical questions and then shook hands with Chief swan and left saying "I'm sorry we met under these circumstances and I will see you again before I leave, the conference finishes Sunday  night" 

Charlie sits watching the young man, well Doctor, he once again has hold of Bella's hand and his now crumpled jacket is hanging on the chair back. "You can't stay like that all night son! You need to rest too!" he said questioningly, he had no idea why his daughter clung to this man but was glad he was there anyway.

"It might be a little unorthodox Sir,  but I thought I might leave my shirt with her, I'll remove it just before I go and hopefully that will help her get through the night quietly!" he told Charlie and the Chief nodded his thanks.


	4. Open Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - The mind is a strange and wondrous thing, xx Alexis

"So son, I met all your family on the way down here, that's quite a strange dynamic if you don't mind me saying?" Charlie spoke, really just to fill the gap, he was normally okay with reserved people, but this whole affair had him on edge.

"Yeah! we're a strange lot right enough! Well, my sister, through adoption is Esme, her parent's lost a couple of son's after she was born, so they adopted me when I was just short of two and Esme was nearly five.

 My own parent's had died in a fire, leavin'  my brother Peter and me alone, he's the same age as Esme, we're Whitlock's. We were separated due to me bein' a bit advanced for my age and the state of Texas thought I needed special treatment. 

Edward was a surprise for them when I was six and Esme was eight, so that's the Masen's.

Esme is married to Carlisle Cullen and his sister is Rosalie McCarty, she's married to Emmett and Alice is Emmett little sister, she too seemed to have been a surprise addition, as there are six years between him and Alice.

After Carlisle and Esme's weddin', the Masen's and the McCarty's were killed in a multi-car pileup on the freeway, that was five years ago, when Edward was only fifteen and Alice fourteen.

Rose and Emmett were just engaged at the time, so Carlisle suggested we all stick together, Rose and I were nineteen and Emmett twenty then and at college, well I was actually in my third year of medical school, like I said advanced!" he seemed embarrassed to tell anyone this Charlie thought, ' _not big headed then'_.

But the real reason was, due to how old they looked someone always played the part of 'Little Man Tate', it was just Jasper's turn and it always embarrassed him.

 "Esme became a big sister, to us all after that, Rose and Carlisle's parents live in London, I believe or just outside anyway!

 So there you have it the family extraordinaire!"  Jasper let out a large huff of air as he finished speaking and Charlie was just nodding, but all the time his eyes had been on Bella and he was amazed, it was as if she had been listening to Jasper as well.

Her head was tilted at an angle, as though contemplating his words, he thought maybe it was the accent, the southern twang that drew her, but whatever it was he was glad it kept her calm.

"Right then, Chief Swan, you go get somethin' to eat and when you get back I'll get the nurse to help put my shirt on Bella and I'll leave you to it! Then I'll spell you in the mornin' so you can catch a couple of hours, would that be okay?" Jasper asked and Charlie was happy to comply.

Of all the family he liked this boy the best, he was calm and self-assured, not pushy or overwhelming like some of the others.

As soon as Charlie left Jasper leant his head onto Bella's shoulder and sunk into her mind,

  _'Isa? Where are you?'_ but she wasn't there, he heard a sniffing sound in a dark corner and worked his way towards it, this was nothing like the previous encounter.

There right up against the wall was Bella, curled up in the foetal position, shaking and shivering.

_'Bella darlin', it's me, Jasper! Do you remember me, sweetheart?'_ he said and she nodded, a tiny little movement was all she managed.

_'Okay darlin', I've got you, you're safe now! How about you put this on'_ he stripped off his shirt and gave it to her, helping her put it on.

_'How about a little bit of light? Maybe a soft bed to lie on, for you H'mm?'_ At that, the room became a little lighter and she was now on a bed made up of feathers,

_'Perfect darlin', you rest easy, you're father is here and he's goin' to stay with you all night! So sleep sweetheart and I'll see you in the mornin' okay?'_ Again a small nod and he kissed her on the forehead, covered her in feathers and crooned a little song until she was asleep before he withdrew back into the real world, just as the nurse appeared.

This whole thing was surreal, but he would do whatever it took to make her better. The young nurse helped Jasper put his shirt on over the top of the hospital gown Bella was wearing and she was giving him surreptitious glances, impressed by the physique before her wearing a black wife beater, it made her emotions laden with lust and longing.

He just ignored them as usual, but Bella also seemed aware and clutched his hand tighter and actually stroked his forearm with her free hand.

_'Damn that is hot'_ he thought _'even unconscious she's stakin' her claim on me, Wow!'_ He leant down, brushed back the hair from her face and whispered,

 "It's okay darlin', the only girl I'm lookin' at is you sweetheart", Bella relaxed at once and Jasper shrugged on his jacket and waited for Charlie's return.

He was mindlessly humming a tune and started to sing quietly to the girl beside him, her emotions were so pure and open, no deceit, no malice or anything nasty, but the underlying theme was pain and disbelief, touched with regret, but in the muted depths of her mind he felt hope!

Charlie was standing by the door watching the couple in front of him, that's what they reminded him of, a couple! As if they had been together for a long time, not virtual strangers, who had technically never met. He actually liked what he saw, the calmness of the young Doctor not only soothed the daughter but her father too.

He was so glad Bella had attached herself to Jasper, he would have hated it if it had been any of the other Cullens, this was how he thought of them even though they all had different surnames. He had liked both Carlisle and Emmett, but thanked god that the youngest one was off to Italy, he felt him to be immature and petulant, not someone he would have wanted in his daughter's life at all.

Charlie was unaware Jasper could feel every emotion passing through him and some were confusing the young man, he was praying they weren't directed at him.

As Jasper's song came to a close Charlie stepped forward,

"Very nice Son, I think you could have a change of career with that voice!" he quipped and Jasper ducked his head, for the first time in many years he was embarrassed.

But also the son comment had made him feel wanted and needed, kinda special, this was an unusual feeling for him, others normally feared him, yes even the Cullens felt a certain amount of fear around him. Hell, the only people who didn't were Charlotte and Peter, their loyalties were firmly with him, it was always, love and respect he felt from them.

He stood, shook Charlie's hand and said he'd be back in the morning and also giving him the second key for their suite, although Jasper would not be spending much time in it himself. He was just going to have a quick change of clothes and then come back here to scout out the best place to be close to Bella, but not be seen.

The minute he arrived Carlisle and Esme were there, her to see her son was okay, that he was coping alright with being in a hospital environment and Carlisle ever the Doctor to find out more about the phenomenon that had happened earlier and had it reoccured.

Jasper told him of the second visit to Bella's mind, but how it was her and not Isa that time, he did all this whilst showering and getting changed. This to Carlisle's mind proved that Isa and Bella were two distinct entities, he wondered if it was possible to speak to both at the same time and this might be the route for Jasper to take to bring Bella back to reality eventually.

He was going to suggest to Charlie tomorrow to have Bella transferred to Forks hospital as soon as could be arranged. That way Carlisle could take care of the physically as Jasper helped her mentally, also allowing Charlie to return to work, thus giving them free reign to spend as much time as they liked with Bella.

Charlie settled in for a long night unaware that Jasper was on the roof nearby, obscured by vents and piping he sat motionless, monitoring Bella's every emotion. Throughout the night she had started to succumb to the nightmare of what had happened that day, but Jasper sent her waves of calm and she settled into a slightly more peaceful sleep.

He was sure he really shouldn't be stopping her from reliving the horror fully, but would rather be there to hold her hand and even join with her mentally as she tackled it, giving her all his support and love. So, for now, he would just keep her under and once they all reached Forks, then he could start to help her properly.

 He could hardly believe that this young woman had suddenly become the centre of his universe, that he now loved her more than he had ever loved Alice, for this he felt a little guilty. Right on cue, his phone buzzed,

_'Don't you dare feel guilty Jazz! This was preordained and not for us to stand against! Fate bows to no-one you know that. I will always hold you dear, but you are hers now, so give her all the love you have xx Alice'._ He smiled wryly,

he knew Alice was putting on a brave face, to support him in her usual way, but it must be hurting her immensely, she was a very special woman.

The night passed quite quickly as he sat pondering the future for Bella and himself, could he break her free of her self-imposed prison. This ability to reach her mentally was a godsend, he was sure that with enough encouragement and positive thoughts that he could eventually prise her free and into his waiting arms.

But he would have to take it slowly as the young woman on the bed of feathers was fragile and damaged, but not broken thank goodness and that was the key.

It was barely light when he returned to the room his mate slept in, The Chief was sound asleep on a chair by her bed holding her hand, but her other was clutching his shirt and she was gently sucking the collar like a pacifier.

Her father's feelings were intense, guilt was the over-riding emotion, he also was grieving for the woman he once loved, enough to marry and have a child with, this was a dull aching pain, there below all others and it would take a long time to heal, enough anyway to give him ease.

It was still early so he left The Chief sleeping for a little longer and studied the woman before him. In repose she was beyond stunning, nothing was marring her features and Jasper felt his heart almost move, she was his destiny, his love and his eternity. In that moment he swore to himself and to God above that he would bring her back or die in the attempt.

Charlie stirred and opened an eye, he saw Jasper gazing at Bella and was surprised by the love, compassion and downright determination he saw on his face. Well if he never believed in love at first sight before he did now, this young man cared deeply for his daughter and normally that would have made him wary, but he felt in his heart of heart this was right, almost as if it was meant to be.

Well if she reciprocated once she was awake he would not stand in their way, Bella deserved to be happy and loved as deeply as possible and Jasper Whitlock looked like the man to give her all of that and more. So with that in mind, he stretched and greeted Jasper, promising to return at lunch time, he had a lot of decisions to make and maybe Jasper could help him decide what was the next step to take.

Charlie was feeling a little out of his comfort zone at the moment and wanted to get home as soon as possible, taking Bella with him and also Renee's body for burial in Forks, where she was once happy.

No sooner was Charlie out the door Jasper leant down and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead,

 "Good mornin' darlin', I know you slept quite well! I was nearby, did you sense me sweetheart?" he asked quietly and her fingers tightened minutely around his as he took her hand.

Once again he was sucked into her mind and Isa was standing there waiting, she was dressed as a cowgirl, low slung jeans, boots, Stetson and all, nice very nice he thought. So the quick entrances seemed to indicate Isa was in charge, the slow sinking in was Bella, good to know.

"Morning Major! The way I see it, Bella and I have come apart, I never shared an existence with her before, it was only ever her or me! But were both in here now, so how are we going to put Humpty back together?" she demanded, damn she was sharp as a tack and with a sense of humour too, god he loved this woman.

 "With your help and a lot of patience Isa," he told her and she nodded,

"Yeah! didn't expect an easy fix, but I was hoping! Anyhoo! why don't you drop the Major off with me and you head on inside to see Bella" she again replied

"I can do that?" he gasped,

"Hell yeah! this is my mind and what I say goes!" she laughed, as the Major stepped away from Jasper saluted and took her hand as they wandered off into the distance.

 ' _Shit! maybe Bella isn't the only one needin' fixed! I think I might need one too!'_ With that thought, Jasper entered the once again darkened room.

"Hey darlin', how about a little light so we can see each other" he murmured and the light increased until he could see her clearly still in the feather bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :- reference to the 1991 film starring Jodie Foster


	5. And Then There Were Four, Or Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Getting to really know each other, twice over xx Alexis

Jasper just sat quietly by the side of Bella's feather bed, his mind was on Isa and the Major, he knew they were part of Bella and him but he saw the distinct differences, they were just a little more, he shook his head knowing that didn't make sense but not able to put his finger on it at the moment.

"She's me, just the 2.0 version!" Bella whispered to him and he actually started at hearing her speak to him.

"Hello darlin', it's nice to hear your voice, I know I've spoken to Isa, but I really wanted to speak to you too. How about openin' your eyes for me?" he asked just as quietly so as not to frighten her.  But she shook her head, no,

"Why not sweetheart?" he pushed slightly,

"You're not real, you're an angel, what if you disappear? What if you leave me? I can't do this alone" she told him in a very small timid voice.

"I ain't no angel darlin', some would say the opposite, but I'm just a man! I promise I won't disappear, take my hand and then open your eyes, okay?" he told her and felt her take a deep breath, grip his hand and her eyelids fluttered for a second or two before opening fully and locking her gaze with his.

"Hey there!" he said and she smiled saying a small,

"Hi" in return. This was an immense occurrence, Bella trusted him enough to try opening her eyes, so it bode well for the future he thought.

For now, though he was happy to just talk about simple things and gain her trust also explaining how her body was in a coma and he was only here in her mind because she pulled him in, he said the only time he would leave was when someone else came into her hospital room. She seemed to understand but shied away from the reason why she was comatose.

Jasper knew she really had the answer to that but was afraid to open that box of snakes at the moment and he was happy to give her time. He also knew others might push her to regain herself and wake in the real world, but he would never hurt her by forcing her to face her fears this quickly, after all, he wasn't just pretending to be a Psych Doctor, he really was qualified in the field and knew how dangerous it was to force a person too soon.

So they just talked and held hands for what seemed like many hours but was probably no more than one, two at the most.

"I'll have to go soon, your father will be back and I got the feelin' he wanted to talk to me about somethin'," he said and she nodded and yawned,

"Yeah, well I'm tired and might just nap while you're gone then," she told him. This was good she wasn't panicking or feeling as if he was going to abandon her, these were all positive signs.

As he left Bella's room, Isa and the Major were waiting, they looked like they had seriously been getting to know each other.

"What? We're mates too! You'll get your turn when Bella feel's better" Isa told him and he stood flabbergasted, just staring at them.

"I, We need to go, the Chief wants to talk about Bella!" he said and for the first time ever the Major spoke directly to him,

"Isabella!" he turned and took Isa's hand,

"This is Isa, that's Bella," he nodded towards the room behind them all,

"The girl in the hospital is Isabella. Just like I'm the Major, you're Jazz and he's Jasper Whitlock!"

"Damn it, you're right! We need to start distinguishin' between us all, so when we talk we're clear on who's sayin' what! If we want them and also possibly us back together, we have to be more precise" he agreed with his alter-ego.

When Jasper was back in the real world, he realised he had both 'the Major's' memories and as he must now think of himself when in Isabella's mind, Jazz's. He had only ever thought of the Major as a separate entity! But he really wasn't, he was half of himself and Jazz was the other, so he would be the mediator between his two halves, hopefully, Isabella would be able to do the same even though she was unconscious.

' _Is it possible to be jealous of yourself?'_ he thought _'they had only been foolin' around! But I want that too, I want to look in my mates eyes and see her love for me shinin' back. Patience damn it, it will happen'_ he told himself sternly.

When Charlie returned, he saw Jasper reading to 'Bells', one of her all-time favourites too. Why she loved 'Wuthering Heights' he never knew, feeling it, to be a sad bleak book himself. He smiled to the young Doctor and sat listening until he ended the chapter.

"Your dad's here now Isabella, I'm going to talk to him before I go for some lunch okay?" he said quietly and turned to the Chief.

"Have you decided what to do Sir?" he enquired.

"Call me Charlie, son. I have a few thoughts, I want them both home! Bells needs to be away from here and Renee should be laid to rest in her hometown" he said sadly.

"That's a good idea, Charlie, even unconscious there should be routine and familiar surroundin's, though I don't suppose the hospital's that familiar to her?" Jasper replied he was surprised when Charlie laughed,

"No she pretty familiar with the Forks hospital, the E.R, wards and outpatients! My Bells could trip up over a piece of lint on the floor! She has inherited the Swan gene for clumsiness, unfortunately!" he said sniggering.

Jasper remembered the E.R Doctor mentioning something about that when they first arrived, his poor mate was a world class klutz obviously.

"Carlisle and Esme leave for Forks tonight, I don't need to be there for another week or so, Alice and Rose are lookin' at premises, for me to have an office and I don't start my rotation at the hospital for ten days. He can get the paperwork started that end if you and I deal with this one. The hospital stuff I can do, but you will have to deal with Phoenix P.D! With the case bein' ongoin' and open, that's more your area than mine!" Jasper explained to Charlie.

 He in return was both relieved and happy he wouldn't be here alone to deal with it all. So it was all decided they would begin the process tomorrow of extracting Isabella from the hospital and Renee body from the County Coroner's Office.

Jasper rose, pulled off the thin jumper he had on under his jacket, removed his yesterday's shirt from Isabella, slipped the jumper on her, all the time talking to her, explaining that he'd be back soon, but she wasn't alone her father was with her and then excused himself, saying he'd get some lunch, catch up with Esme and Carlisle at the hotel and then attend his last seminar, before returning to spell Charlie, so he could eat.

Charlie picked up the book Jasper had been reading and carried on from the point he'd stopped. He read for an hour at least, but his throat was dry and the story was depressing him, so he stopped at the end of the chapter he was currently at and sat back in his seat.

He sighed and looked at his baby girl, no longer a baby, but a young woman, he had missed so much of her life. If she had also died he would have been unable to go on, he already blamed himself for Renee's death.

His eyes drifted slowly closed, not into sleep, instead, some serious but quiet reflection, the events of the last few days ran inhibited through his mind, stopping suddenly at several key points, only to move on once again.

This was always the way for Police Chief Charlie Swan, many saw it as an excuse to do nothing, but this was how he had always dealt with life's little conundrums. Reviewing, rearranging and finally putting into the correct order to achieve the right answer. He was unaware that his daughter was exactly the same.

That basically her coma was exactly that, breathing space to sort through and absorb the events of that tragic day. She was having a hard time starting though and was needing a little push, not a shove, but a gentle nudge.

But soon his mind started to ponder, over the years that he'd lived on the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State, he had learned many, many things. Some good, some bad and some damned unusual.

The more strange it was the more likely to be real it was, his hometown had secrets so bizarre that if mentioned, would have you committed anywhere else, but it was common knowledge that the supernatural had in the past walked amongst them and probably would again.

The local tribe had amazing folklore detailing run-ins with 'The Cold Ones'as they called them, they themselves were shape-shifters, if you knew where to look you could find all this information easily.

Charlie's best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater were elders, on the Quileute council and as children had regaled him with much more intimate secrets and rituals, stuff not as easily accessed on the internet.

Hell Billy had told him that he had seen the three members of the last pack phase for the last time when he was no more than four years old. That was in the nineteen fifties, Ephriam Black the pack Alpha had been Billy's grandfather.

The oldest member of the council Quill Ateara III had been married to a distant cousin of Charlie own Grandfather. 'Old Quill' they called him now, his own father had been a member of the last pack. They all hated 'The Cold Ones', not for coming and disrupting the tribe by triggering the gene, No! but for not coming at all.

Billy and Harry talked about when they phased all through their childhood and were bitter because it never happened.

Billy blames them for his being wheelchair bound! If he'd been a wolf he would never have gotten sick he said.

Harry felt if he'd been a wolf he could have saved their father's from the storm, that was a sad and tragic time for the Quileutes, almost a whole generation of men lost to the sea.

'Quill IV' had taken his sick father's place in one of the boats and lost his life that day, along with Billy and Harry's fathers.

'Old Quill' too blames them, if his son had been a wolf then he would never have died during that storm and left him to bring up his grandson 'Quill V and care for his daughter-in-law, Joy.

Why was Charlie remembering all of this tribal folklore at this time, when his mind should have been firmly on his daughter, who lay in a coma not inches away, two words, 'The Cullens'.

No wonder he had started calling them that, by himself. That name had rankled in his mind when he had first heard about the new Doctor and his family.

But all this trauma had thrown him temporarily and it wasn't until now in the quiet of the hospital room that his brain had caught up with itself and made the connection.

_Damnation! 'The Golden Eyed' Doctor and his family!_

_Animal, not human drinkers, the treaty made with Ephriam Black had said!_

_It was them! Granted there were two more, but The Cullens were back!_

_Holy shit! A golden-eyed, southern vampire, who exudes calm, is in love with my daughter!_

These were the thoughts of Charlie Swan as he sat clutching his only child's hand tightly.


	6. Let's Lay All Our Cards On The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - So I Never liked that SM made Charlie out to be a fool, he's a cop, he would have known something was going on xx Alexis

The minute Jasper entered the hospital room he knew something had changed, significantly. Charlie's body language was really off, nervous and anxious at the same time, but a hint of doubt was lingering there too. He was also standing between the door and the bed, as if protecting Isabella, with his arms crossed.

But Jasper felt that Charlie knew he couldn't actually stop him, it was just a token protest. "Two questions for you, son, Can I trust you not to hurt her? and am I right, you love her?" was all Charlie said.

Jasper nodded towards the two chairs furthest from the bed. He sat down, knowing this would help to make himself less of a threat. "My answer to both your questions is an unequivocal yes, Chief Swan!"

Charlie released a huff of air and also sat saying, "I don't need you to confirm or deny what you are Jasper, I've lived around the Quileutes long enough to recognise a'Cold One' from their descriptions! If I hadn't been so distracted with this business, I would have made the connection much sooner. I may be a small town cop, but it's my small town! I see a lot more than people assume".

"I never took you for a fool, Sir! But we spend all our lives hidin', it becomes second nature. We tend to say as little as possible and rarely confirm anythin', for obvious reasons!" Jasper responded truthfully.

"Yes well, if you're as secretive as the tribe, then I'll respect that! My only concern here at this moment is my daughter! When we all return to Forks, then the townspeople to become my concern" Charlie said looking directly into Jasper's eyes.

"We don't....!" Jasper started to say,

"I know, Yellow means animals, Red means people!" Charlie said talking over him, "What does Orange mean?"

"I'm Strugglin', Run!" answered Jasper with a straight face, Charlie's moustache twitched, then both men burst out laughing at the absurdity of the conversation.

"How old are you Jasper?" Charlie inquired.

"Physical or actual!" Jasper asked smiling,

"Both!" said Charlie.

"Nineteen before, One hundred, forty-two since, so One hundred, sixty-one in total!" he answered honestly and Charlie's mouth dropped open.

"The Civil War? I bet you were an Officer, you have an air about you son! You've been a leader of men, am I right?" Charlie pondered.

"A Major, I was Major Jasper Whitlock,  youngest ever, I lied a little about my age!" Jasper told Charlie smiling and Charlie knew this was a man he could trust, he was an Officer and a southern Gentleman, even if he was a vampire.

"So Major! is the Doctor title real too?" Charlie quizzed him,

"Yes Sir, I'm also a qualified Professor of History, a Lawyer and an Author, Civil War history mostly. We have nothin' but time you know!" Jasper stated casually and Charlie shook his head, bemused by the whole situation.

With that, Charlie stood, held out his hand to Jasper and they gave each other a firm handshake, it was a contract between the two men, nothing more needed to be said.

"I need to talk to Doctor Cullen about the Quileutes, I presume he's actually your leader?" Charlie asked as he headed to the door, Jasper nodded and with that Charlie left entrusting his daughter into Jasper's care.

He could hardly believe the conversation that had just taken place, Charlie had been so calm and totally accepting of the whole situation. "Your father is a very unusual man Isabella, but I sure like him," he told the young woman in the bed before which he was now standing.

"Well darlin', it's time for me to speak to Isa and Bella! Are you okay with that? If you don't want me in your head you have to tell me somehow, do you understand sweetheart?" he very patiently whispered in her ear.

He felt the pull of her mind and it was a slow drawing in, so he knew it was Bella, not Isa that was summoning him this time. Jazz arrived just outside Bella's door, which he noted was open for once and light could be seen through the doorway.

'The Major' stepped away from him here and nodded as he headed off to find Isa. Jazz shouted after him to do more talking this time and 'the Major' smirked back at him.

Just as Jazz knocked on the open door Isa appeared and beckoned 'the Major' over, "Hey darlin', what you been doin'?" he asked,

"Thinking! a lot of thinking Major" she replied.

"So what were you thinkin'? Can you tell me?" he inquired,

"Well, I always know what Bella is thinking and doing, right! But she doesn't know what I'm doing unless I tell her, Why?" she asked confused.

"Well damn darlin' that's kinda how it works with Jazz and me! I know what happenin' to him at all times but, he only finds out about me, when we become Jasper again! It's sorta like the Angel and Demon on your shoulders thin', each whisperin' in an ear, except I hear his whispers, but he don't hear mine!" he mused.

"Do you think, they are the conscious mind and us the subconscious?" Isa exclaimed,

"But how would that explain when we take control?" 'the Major' remarked.

"I don't know! Damn it! Let's walk and maybe it'll come to one of us" Isa said taking his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jazz had pushed further open Bella's door, "Hey sweetheart!" he said and she mumbled a little hi back,

This was better he thought the light was higher and she was sitting up, granted still hugging her legs tightly. It was progress and he was happy about it, baby steps were fine with him.

 He told her all about the planned move to Forks and that he'd be able to see her all the time, especially now that her father knew all about the Cullens. Bella wanted to talk to her angel as she thought of him but was still too scared. But she listened to everything he said and was happy to be getting away from Phoenix.

As Isa and the Major walked, with Bella listening as Jazz talked, Charlie arrived back at the hotel and knocked on Doctor and Mrs Cullens door.

Carlisle was a little surprised to see Chief Swan, but invited him in and asked how things were at the hospital. Charlie smiled and said they were good, saying he'd left Bells in Jasper's capable hands, he smiled to himself as he said it.

"Doctor Cullen I need to talk to you about the Quileutes, please don't deny any knowledge of them, I know all about you and the previous 'Wolf Pack'! If I told you Chief Black was one of my closest friends and had been since we were boys, would that help you to understand why I know certain things and facts?" Charlie said smiling.

Carlisle and Esme were shocked, humans were not supposed to know the secret, but if they learned from another supernatural source then they would not be blamed, if 'the Volturi' found out.

Charlie told them all about the festering hatred the tribal elders had and why! Telling them he knew it wasn't really rational and not their fault, but it was the truth. Carlisle had been until now, unaware that it was them that triggered the phasing, but it seemed so obvious.

"This is most disturbing, I didn't realise it was our proximity that caused the phase to occur! We must maintain a larger distance from the border and keep all interactions to a minimum, from now on!" Carlisle said as he got into his scientific mode.

"Chief Swan? If you are aware what we are and thus by extension our family, I'm a little surprised you would leave Jasper with your daughter!" Esme remarked, unaware how condescending she sounded.

"One, could I have stopped him? No! " he smiled wryly,

"Two, if he really wanted to hurt her he'd have done so before now! Don't you agree?" he said, it was as plain as day to him, why were they asking.

"Three, I like the boy, well man and I trust him completely, I can see the love he has for my Bells, It's written all over him. He breaths only for her now, am I wrong Dr, Mrs Cullen?" Charlie asked the stunned couple.

"No, you are quite correct Chief, it's just that, well Jasper had a very different start in this life than we did unfortunately and he has a rather bad reputation because of it!" Carlisle said and Charlie bristled,

"I thought you saw him as a son Doctor, was I mistaken? The fact you mentioned this at all makes me wonder! Have you never taken a life Doctor?" He retorted,

"I've never killed to feed Chief Swan!" Carlisle said pompously.

"That's not what I asked you, I asked had you ever taken a life? Because I have and it wasn't in the line of duty as a cop either!" Charlie stated, "Sometimes you have to do regrettable things to survive in this world!"

"Yes, yes I have, we all have at some time or other, sometimes it's inevitable!" Carlisle replied quietly.

"But you condemn the boy for doing the same thing, not very Christian of you doctor, that sounds a little patronising don't you think? Holding the past over someone's head only keeps them down for so long, then they will rise above it and you!" Charlie was in full defence mode now and found Carlisle's attitude infuriating.

"Well, I'll take my leave now and get some lunch before tackling Phoenix P.D about Renee's body, good day to you both!" he left directly after he had said this.

Charlie had just reached the hotel restaurant when his phone rang in his pocket, he didn't recognise the number but answered all the same,

"Thank you, Chief Swan, my brother needs a champion now and then, well when I'm not around that is!" the voice stated,

"I'm Peter, Peter Whitlock, Jasper is my sire, friend and as I said before brother".

"Hello Peter, how did you get my number it's unlisted?" Charlie inquired.

"Hah! I just know thin's Chief! It's my gift, but don't tell anyone I admitted that, cause I'll only deny I said it" Peter laughed,

Anyway what the Cullens forget so conveniently, is he feels everythin' they do, as well as his own feelin's!  He hasn't told you yet but 'the Major' is an empath!" Peter told him.

"So he knows everything I'm feeling when I'm around him?" Charlie asked, just checking.

"Yup!" was Peter's reply.

"Only the Doctor has no blood lust, the other's do all the time! It's totally manageable unless they're really hungry or meet a singer! Those are people whose blood calls to you and you alone, no-one can really resist, that we know of!" Peter explained to Charlie, who just made a grunting sound, letting Peter know he understood.

 "So what I'm sayin' is, he feels their bloodlust as well as his own and it can make him a little cranky, but he's never slipped since he moved in with them sixty years ago. But they have! Well, Emmett and Esme that I know of!" Peter was ranting now in his anger with the Cullens.

"So why in the hell is the Doctor so self-righteous? If the others have failed but not Jasper!" demanded Charlie now just as angry as Peter.

"In a word Chief, Edward! That little mind pilferin' shit! He hated Jasper from the day they met. Thought him a blood crazed barbarian and beneath the family. He has an unnatural influence over Carlisle, but that's a story for another day!" Peter said slyly,

"He convinced them all, slowly over the years, that 'the Major' would slip and bring 'the Volturi' down on them. That's our rulin' body by the way! So they have always treated him like a tickin' bomb, it pisses me off no end!" he said exasperatedly.

"My opinion of the Doctor is changing here son, I thank you, honesty is a rare commodity nowadays!" Charlie told him,

"I take it you don't prescribe to the Cullens way of feeding, do you Peter?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, sure don't! I'm in the same business as you, sort of! I hunt down criminals, repeat offenders who've bucked the system you could say!" Peter explained,

 Making no bones about his way of life and Charlie respected him for that, they had all been dragged into lives that they didn't want and some were making the best of a bad job, he realised.

"Anyway Chief, thank you again for defendin' him, your daughter is safer with him, than anyone else on the planet and he will kill or die to protect her!" Peter informed him,

"Also please remember, the Cullens are the anomaly in our world, although Carlisle would have you believe otherwise. Even picky eaters like me and the wife are rare! Most vampires kill indiscriminately and give no thought to the matter. I think we'll be seeing you soon, I've got a little feelin,' brewin' in the background! Bye Charlie" With that he ended the call and Charlie stood looking at his phone bemused.

He had a funny feeling that he'd just had a rare serious conversation with Jasper's brother, he doubted he'd be that lucky again. Well, it looked like vampire politics were just as confusing and complicated as human ones. Charlie was learning a lot more than he had from the Quileutes, about the day to day stuff and the knowledge that the pettiness of humans was carried over with you, that was most unfortunate.

Well dealing with the human police should be a dawdle now, he thought and burst out laughing, but for now, he was going to have lunch, he was starting to feel the effects of his empty stomach.


	7. The Mirror Often Lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - 'O wad some Power the giftie gie us, To see oursels as ithers see us!' from To A Louse By Robert Burns (1786).

Left alone in the room unaware of Peter's call or Charlie's growing disdain for them, Esme and Carlisle Cullen just looked at each other.

" Well, that was just plain rude!" Carlisle huffed,

"Do you think so? I think he's quite correct! We really are prone to double standards!" sighed Esme.

"What on earth do you mean Esme?" he asked, shocked that she felt this way.

"Let me ask you, how do you feel about me and Emmett? Do you watch me like a hawk? Do you feel he's going to kill every second of every day?" she asked quietly,

"No of course not, you both just slipped it happens, we recover and move on darling!" he said meaning every word.

"So why do we all feel the need to tell people Jasper's new to this life we lead? Why do we watch him all the time? He, who has never slipped in the last sixty years! Why Carlisle?" she asked patiently,

"Well, because ...! It's just that ...! " he blustered not having an answer,

"That's what I thought! Now tell me when you started to feel that way about him? When did we all start to judge him so harshly! " she demanded.

"Well ..." he started to say and Esme stopped him saying,

"Before you finish that sentence, I'm going to take a leaf out of Emmett and Jasper's book! I'll bet you the entire Cullen fortune, I know what your first three words will be, in fact, I'll write them down now. Okay?" she told her baffled husband.

Esme scribbled down the three words quickly and then nodded to her husband to now answer her questions,

"Well, Edward said that Jasper thought about blood and feeding all the time! He daydreamed about it and killing the other pupils in the schools or the colleges they attended! So he suggested we keep a close eye on him until it got better, but it never did!" stated Carlisle.

Esme held up the piece of paper in her hand, on it were the three words **'WELL, EDWARD SAID!'**

"Alright so as the family head and coven leader, you asked Jasper how he was coping? You tried to help and guide him through the rough patches right?  You never asked me to speak to him, I know that! But you must have asked the other boys, you surely encouraged them to help him?" she quizzed,

"Eh, No, You see, Well Edward said he didn't want any help, that he needed to do it alone!" he answered once again, a little less sure this time.

"So everything this family, this coven, has done for the last sixty years since Alice and Jasper joined us, was all based on what Edward said he heard from Jasper's mind? Is that about right Carlisle?" she seethed, as he stood there with an increasingly strong sinking feeling, would Edward really have done that? But Carlisle knew the answer already.

"You let a boy! A boy who blatantly hated Jasper openly ridiculed and demeaned him in public, which you did nothing about that I'm aware, by the way!" she heaved out a huge breath of air that was unnecessary.

"You let him dictate how we all treated him! You told me on several occasions, it was your opinion that we should watch him closely!" Esme was spitting mad with her husband now.

"Your opinion Carlisle! Do you actually have one? Or should I phone Edward so he can tell you what it is?" she was so angry that venom was running down her chin and Carlisle had never seen Esme like this before,

"I'm ashamed of you Carlisle!  Sixty Years!  Why in the name of Hell did he even stay? We can never make that up to him, you allowed that boy to ruin our relationship with Jasper!" Venom tears filled her eyes as she looked disdainfully at him.

 "Let's face it, Carlisle, you let that boy ruin your relationship with the whole family! Why? Why would you do that?" she pleaded for an answer, something to make sense of this nightmare.

Carlisle just stood there, head hanging down and shoulders drooped in abject misery, Esme sobbed then grabbed up her bag and headed to the door.

 "I don't ever want him back Carlisle! If Edward ever returns then I'll leave, do you hear me? It up to you, him or me! The choice is yours!" with that she slammed the door of the hotel room shut and went in search of Jasper.

She had to try to make some sort of amends for the way he had been treated over the years.

<\-------------------->

Carlisle dropped into the seat beside him, he had never heard Esme so angry before or so resolute. She was rightly ashamed of him, as he was of himself and he could blame no-one! Not even Edward for this.

He had done nothing to stop this from happening, he knew, deep down he knew how wrong it was. But it was easier to just let Edward have his way. He thought Jasper was strong he could take it, but why should he have had too.

All this to save Carlisle's embarrassment! He could have just told Esme what happened, or what didn't happen more to the point. God, when did he become this coward, he deliberated, Oh yes! When Edward blackmailed him about an errant thought!

 One Carlisle could barely remember having, as Edward lay changing from human to vampire and unfortunately his mind reading had kicked in and it had been a fairly graphic momentary thought.

Carlisle was now sifting through all the years since he turned Edward, saw all the little digs and innuendo's, The blatant threats and just how much he had let him away with over the years.

It had impacted on everyone, Rose and Emmett didn't get the same time or guidance from him because Edward was jealous. He was their sire too, but he never gave them as much of himself as he did to Edward.

He had knowingly lied to Esme and the others several times, telling them all that any decisions made were his when they had been Edwards.

But the worst was his treatment of Jasper, treating him like the weakest link in the family. When in truth he held them all together, he stopped many a mistake, he had also carried and controlled all their emotions from the moment he arrived.

It was time to own up and be judged, for a fool and a coward. Not fit to lead this coven, all because of one stray thought. It wasn't even the thought that was wrong, it was who it was directed at, a puritanically repressed Edwardian boy!

If he had not been a mind reader it would never have escalated to this level, but he read the desire, need and lust in Carlisle's mind.

Edward then made him feel small, unnatural and dirty for thinking it in the first place, foisting his immature Edwardian views on to a man who'd lived three centuries. He began to use it to beat him over the head with for ninety odd years.

Even after Carlisle married Esme, Edward often threatened to tell her and Carlisle didn't want her to know he had once entertained the idea of having Edward as a true companion and lover, something that many other single vampires had done in the past.

He mistakenly thought if Edward said it was wrong and degenerate so would she, being as they were from the same time period. But as usual, he never asked, so he never found out, except through Edwards lies, telling him what was going on in her head.

<\-------------------->

It was now early evening in Phoenix, Charlie had made some progress with the police department, he was given permission to take his daughter home. She would have to return once she was recovered, the case needed to be closed and she was the primary, well only witness.

Renee's body too would be released but only after the coroner's report was completed and the evidence from the crime scene had been collated. This was all normal procedure, but it was slow and laborious to those who waited.

He had also been giving a lot of thought to his meeting with the Doctor and his wife, there was more going on in that family than he was really aware of, that was for sure. He knew that Jasper had been given a raw deal because of it and that was not sitting very well with him.

Strangely he felt connected to that young man and his feelings were fatherly and quite protective, he shook his head, how could that be he barely knew the boy? Also his brother Peter, after only one phone call, Charlie knew he'd like and get on well with him.

<\-------------------->

In the air above the Atlantic ocean, Alice had had a vision and asked for the flight plan to be changed, they needed to head to Phoenix and not Seattle. Emmett and Rose were concerned, what the hell had happened while they were gone?

"There has been a shift in loyalties, the family is going to be divided if Carlisle doesn't get his act together! Charlie Swan has just taken over the position of father figure for Jasper and strangely enough Peter Whitlock too!" she told the stunned pair.

"He called Carlisle out on his treatment of Jasper and Esme later agreed, she has given Carlisle an ultimatum regarding Edward, You'll be happy to know Emmett, he will never be allowed back into this family as long as Esme's a part of it!" Alice continued,

"Alice, That sounds as if she might be leaving? What's going on?" Rose asked tentatively as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Family meeting, when we arrive. Well, family plus one! Charlie will be there at Jasper's request!" she said sighing, things were changing so fast, she hadn't foreseen most of this.

<\-------------------->

Back in the hospital, no one was privy to the chaos that swirled around them, but they were slowly making headway with the problem that the 'Major' had brought up earlier.

 Jazz was telling Bella he thought maybe because fear causes adrenalin to kick in, they would go into an autopilot type of mode. That would allow their alter egos out to take charge because it's a subconscious reaction! Humans often can't remember what they have done during these time periods.

In the background, they heard the 'Major' shout "That's it, Cowboy, you cracked it!"

 Jazz smiled he liked that better than being called Jazz, "Okay, Bella from now on we call him 'Cowboy', you got that?" the 'Major' called out from outside the door.

Bella smiled, "I like that, it suits you!" she said in a firmer voice than before. Things were coming together, starting to make sense she felt, her head was clearing a little, but she knew that soon the 'Event', as she called it would have to be addressed.

<\-------------------->

The door to the hospital room opened slowly and quietly, the couple who entered looked at the scene before them. "You could almost believe he was sleeping!" the woman whispered.

"It's the damnedest thin' I've ever seen!" replied the man, they both sat and watched while waiting for the return of Jasper to his body.

They had been sitting for half an hour when the door opened again, Charlie stiffened as he took in the couple with the bright red eyes.

"Hey Chief daddy!" the man said and Charlie relaxed, he recognised that voice,

"Hello, son! Who's this beautiful woman with you?" he enquired and they all smiled,

"Hi, Chief Swan, I'm Charlotte, Peter's better half!" she quipped and Charlie nodded as if saying that was more than obvious.

Charlie turned his eyes to Jasper and looked confused, "What's going on? Any ideas Peter?" he asked,

"Looks like he's communin' with your daughter, she obviously can't come out, but it looks like he can get in!" Peter said grinning.

"I said somethin' was brewin' and I was right, we've come to babysit for ya', as you two will be attendin' a Cullen family meetin' in the next couple of hours. Yer' just waitin' on the others arrivin' back from Italy, now that they've dumped the trash!" Peter explained laughing.

"I'm presuming Edward was the trash in that scenario?" Charlie questioned, the other two nodded their assent. Jasper had just surfaced and heard the last comment,

"He's bloody lucky I didn't rip his head off and shove it up his ass!" he growled and they all burst out laughing.

Once Peter had explained their presence, Jasper introduced them to Isabella, they didn't act like she was in a coma, just saying Hi and Charlotte told her she was going to wash and fix her hair while Jasper and Charlie were meeting the Cullens. Isabella relaxed a little and Jasper squeezed her hand letting her know he knew she was happy with that.

Jasper's phone chimed with an incoming text, he glanced down and said, "Alice! It's time, you ready Chief?",

Charlie stood clapped him on the shoulder and said: "Right behind you son, let's do this and then you can tell me all about visiting my daughter inside her head later!"


	8. Invites & Insights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Hindsight is always, but always 20/20 xx Alexis

"Bella, Bella! We're getting our hair done! Thank god, it still smells of him!" Isa was shouting, Bella, cringed and whimpered at that thought.

"Get a grip girl! He's gone and is never coming back, I made sure of that!" Isa retorted, she was beginning to wish Bella would get hold of herself, she wanted them to be awake and in Jasper's arms, hell in Jasper's bed would be better and as soon as possible.

"I'm trying, you know I am. Isa, I'm so scared!" Bella whispered,

"What are you scared of? I told you he was gone so what's frightening you still?" Isa asked perplexed.

"That's just it, you keep telling me you dealt with it! But you are me, Isa, so I did it, that's what I'm afraid to face. I'm a murderer! No better than him! He killed m...!" with that Bella broke down and retreated back to her feather bed in the dark.

Isa was so sad, she knew facing this would hurt Bella but it would help her too. They would become Isabella once more. Wow, was the Cowboy so scared of accepting he killed all those humans and newborns, that he was prepared to let Jasper be two entities for eternity? She really needed to talk to the 'Major' or someone who knew him well.

Charlotte was busy getting everything ready to do Isabella's hair and wasn't paying much attention to Peter, he was sitting with his arms crossed and shaking his head. The last thing she heard was,

"Nope, not happenin'! Oh shit!", then his body slumped forward and she had to grab him to stop him slipping off the seat.

"Say hi to the girls from me, lover!" was all she said before starting to wash the debris and a little blood from Isabella's beautiful hair. She chatted and hummed to the girl in the bed, this would one day be her baby sister.

Peter arrived in a replica country & western bar, Isa was behind the bar and asked "What'll it be partner?",

"Give me a shot of the hard stuff, doll!" he said hopping up on a barstool.

"It's Isa Peter, I'm the 'Major's' mate! 'Cowboy's' girl is through there", she nodded to a closed door behind the bar and he looked pensive.

"I thought she was gettin' better? Has she regressed a little? This whole crock of shit must be takin' a toll on you both!" he commented as he downs the scotch, "Damn Isa that was good, it tasted real, hit me again suga'," he smiled and slid the glass back up the bar to her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! I need an unbiased opinion so to speak" she drew in a deep breath, "Has Cowboy never accepted that what the 'Major' had to do to keep them alive, was actually him, doing it? she blurted out.

The glass Peter was raising to his lips stopped for a moment, then he downed it and slammed the glass back onto the bar,

"Well, you're as smart as a whip little lady! For most of the time I've known that man he was the 'Major', but rare glimpses of the man Jasper Whitlock appeared, when we escaped he was slowly becomin' him again, but the pain from feedin' was messin' with his already fractured mind and the 'Major' would appear for no reason!" he huffed and continued,

"Then he met Alice and no disrespect to her, but her way was not the right way, instead of reunitin' his two halves she encouraged him to reinvent himself and thus emerged Jazz Hale or Cowboy! He's been hidin' behind that persona for sixty years give or take!"

The door behind the bar he noticed had cracked open as they talked and a small voice said, "How to we help to fix him?"

"I don't know!" Peter sighed, "But if anyone can, it will be you, two ladies!"

"I wonder, the 'Major' is the most dominant of the three persona's isn't he, Peter?" He nodded to Isa that she was right.

"So what If the next time! Instead of us calling him into our mind! What if the 'Major' pulled us into his?" gasped Bella.

Peter was stunned, the two women stood side by side, the same but different. Both prepared to go above and beyond for their mate.

"We could walk with him through their memories and help him see, that they were two sides of the same coin!" shouted Isa.

"But not that they were good or bad! But gentle and loving on one side and strong and resilient on the other!" added Bella.

"Peter, you need to give the 'Major' a cryptic message! Something like they thought you might invite them over!" Isa suggested,

"Cowboy will be confused, he never gets you random asides, but the 'Major' does! Cowboy told me, said he was as cryptic as you!" said Bella smiling slightly more than she had since the event.

"Another drink partner, before you go?" Isa asked and Peter inclined his head, Bella wandered back into her room and Isa glanced over her shoulder,

"Tell Charlotte to give us an updo, but soft around the face, some loose tendrils maybe?" she said quietly,

"Also some sexy red underwear!" she continued in a rush, "ISA, No!" Bella shouted and Peter damned near choked on his drink as he snorted, then rolled his eyes thinking, 'Women! They can't even agree with themselves!'

<\-------------------->

Unaware of all that was happening in the hospital, Jasper and Charlie reached the hotel suite and entered, for all the world they looked like father and son, not in colouring or looks, but in attitude.

The one hundred and sixty-one, year old vampire being reassured and guided by the nearly forty-year-old, human who had his hand firmly on his shoulder in a fatherly, but also a protective manner.

Everyone was assembled and although Carlisle found Charlie's presence there unexpected, he was not surprised. He realised just how bad things were, when a practically virtual stranger, was more of a father figure to Jasper than he had ever been.

"I don't really know where to start, this is something I should have done years ago!" he spoke in a low quiet tone, but everyone heard as the room was absolutely silent. "I guess I should make my apologies now, in case you don't care to hear them later!" he continued.

Alice smiled weakly at him. he knew she was now aware of what was going on. Because this had all happened so long ago and no one, well neither he or Edward ever thought about it, she had no previous knowledge of it. The future was her forte, not the past.

"I owe you all apologie's for various reasons, Emmett and Rose? I'm so sorry I wasn't a better sire for you both, I failed to be there for you, leaving Esme to support and guide you since your changes." he started off by saying. They both squirmed in their seats, they had always felt unwanted by Carlisle, unless Edward wasn't there, then and only then did he actually see them.

"Esme! I have been the worst kind of partner to you! I withheld things from you, even lied to you! But this you already know! I left you to carry this coven more and more over the years, only stepping in to makes decisions that confused and aggravated you! I know you felt underappreciated and I did nothing to stop it!" he told her solemnly and she grunted in agreement.

"Alice, I shamelessly used you to temper many decisions and excesses, we could have gone down many wrong paths if it had not been for your visions and incontrovertible evidence against them, I would have let it happen if not for you! So I would like to thank you, rather than apologise!" everyone was surprised at this. what did he mean?

"Before I make my final and most needed apology, I would like to explain some things to you all. Edward made all the decisions for this coven over the years and I let him!" Rose and Emmett gasped but everyone else except Charlie nodded. Carlisle was not surprised that Jasper was aware of this.

"Alice saved this coven from bankruptcy several times, the death of some members and once total destruction by the Volturi! Purely because he could see the folly of his idea's in her head. Again I stood by and did nothing letting her talk him down!" he huffed now and turned to Jasper.

"But by far my most heinous crime was against you Jasper! I allowed him to warp everyone's perception of you, let him feed them lies about you! I knew it was his hatred and jealousy that made him do it but I never stopped him, I never helped you, I never did anything but save my own arse! The stupid thing was I was jealous of the thrall you had him under! The more attracted to you he became, the crueller he was."

Jasper nodded his head saying, "Yes, I was aware of that particular struggle for him!"

"This all brings me back around to why I let all of this happen!" Carlisle continued, he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was starting to break him down. He told them of his errant thought as Edward lay changing. How the vampire Edward had become could not overcome the boy he had been.

"He was disgusted and vilified me, used it to blackmail me for anything he wanted, he was a greedy selfish child and he wanted it all!" Carlisle's voice broke here and he thrust his fist into his mouth to stop himself sobbing.

"What Carlisle is not saying because he doesn't want to hurt us anymore! Is that Edward is his true mate!" Jasper spoke this quietly but it seemed to explode in the air around them.

"What the hell?" shouted Emmett,

"But you're mated to Esme!" Rose exclaimed.

"No dear, we were just in love! It was never the all-consuming thing that you and Emmett or Jasper and Isabella share, we were friends, lovers, husband, and wife but never mates, or he would never have been able to lie to me!" Esme said calmly.

"But if he's your true mate how could you let Esme send him away?" Alice asked perplexed,

"We! Well to put it politely, we never bonded fully, he rejected the bond and me, so I had to settle for just being near him. Eventually, I will have to go to Volterra and be reunited with him in some form or other." Carlisle said sadly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt! But you said you were jealous of jasper! Why?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yes, well the reason Edward hates Jasper is because he is physically attracted to him, Jasper can incite in Edward, that which I could not! So he hates him for making him think, to his mind immoral thoughts and to want to partake of perverse deeds!" Carlisle said heaving a sigh.

"Shit! He's really screwed up, isn't he? The idiot had ruined his own life for nothing, based on a set of morals that no longer exist! Wow!" said Emmett and everyone just sat in reflection for a few moments.

"I want to step down as coven leader, I should never have been one, I am just not cut out for it! So I propose that Esme takes over, she's been doing it mainly anyway, when we didn't interfere that is." Carlisle told them and everyone nodded their assent.

"Well, as we are starting with a clean sheet so to speak, I suggest we also get a divorce Carlisle, I would much rather be your friend and confidant, I think that would be best don't you?" Esme said and Carlisle agreed.

"I did love you, you do know that?" he asked,

"Yes Carlisle, just not enough I suppose!" she replied.

"Jasper? Can we talk? Would you walk with me, please?" Carlisle almost begged and after a glance at Charlie, who nodded, Jasper rose and followed him out the suite door.

The next hour was the most intense that Jasper could remember, Carlisle, poured out his heart, apologised many times and ended up sobbing in Jasper's arms. "I should have known better, I should have handled it better, I should...!" he sobbed.

"Carlisle? You do know, you're only a couple of year older than me? Why would that give you divine sight? We all make mistakes, but you still have time to repair the damage, we're not going anywhere and I think you'll make a better brother than a father, what do you say?" Jasper held out his hand and a figurative olive branch too, Carlisle grasped both firmly and then hugged him, tightly to his chest where his heart should have been.

Back at the hotel, everyone was talking, what could they do to help Carlisle? Could Edward be saved from himself? Alice felt this would not be resolved until Isabella was among them, as a vampire!


	9. Those Who Won't Help Themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Lessons abound, everyone needs a helping hand now and then xx Alexis

 

Esme was very happy to finally have some semblance of normality back in the coven. She wasn't worried that she couldn't cope, running a coven was no different from running a family, they were just much older and lived forever. One thing was niggling in the back of her mind and before anyone went off to do their own thing she had to ask.

"Alice? On the plane dear, you told Edward you'd seen his mate! You showed him a vision of her, how is that possible? He's Carlisle's mate" she asked and everyone stopped and turned to Alice for an explanation.

"Ah yes, well, I took a page no a damned chapter from Edward's book and lied! I often get flashes from another family and that was where she came from. I think... I think they are my human family. I only get high points, really important stuff, weddings, births, deaths you know. I've been too scared to really follow it up, but I'm going too when we get to Forks. I deserve to know them!" she said in a determined voice, but looking down into her lap.

Charlie leant across the table, patted and squeezed her hand without realising he'd done it and Rose raised an eyebrow to Esme. Emmett burst out with a "You rock small stuff" and the moment passed mostly unnoticed since Carlisle and Jasper were not in the room.

The changeover in the Cullen household was an easier and a smoother transition than everyone expected, They would always be the Cullens, but as they were officially the Olympic Coven anyway, no name changes were needed.

The only change was in their cover story, which luckily hadn't got around to much and could be passed off as a misconception. Esme was now not the Doctor's wife, but his sister-in-law instead.

They just invented an older brother for Carlisle, he also had been a Doctor, one who had unfortunately died tragically, two years ago of a fatal brain aneurysm. The family had just stayed together and struggled on without him, was the party line.

Esme had no problems taking up the reins as she had been doing most of it before, it was only the financial side of things and the dealing with any major decisions that had been added to her remit.

Carlisle in the meanwhile was feeling free for the first time in years, he was more relaxed since his heart to heart with Jasper. He even decided he might dress younger and more his age. Esme too was thinking she might relax her dress code, to a more appropriate young widow style.

Charlie, on the other hand, felt he had gained many children. The boys all looked to him for advice and he told then not to act quite so squeaky clean, as this drew more attention. The could and would blend in better if the occasionally looked like they made mistakes, swore now and then or arrived places late, etc.

He had jokingly suggested they take a leaf out of Peter's book and everyone was horrified, well all except Peter, who having just arrived back from the hospital with Charlotte, told them incessantly he was 'Chief Daddy's' favourite. Charlie just shook his head and winked at Alice, who was unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Esme found Charlie to be a kind, strong and without a doubt good man, she asked many questions about Forks, knowing it would have changed since they were last there. Rose too talked to him and he was a good listener, not one to butt in, he gave concise and uncomplicated answers everyone found it quite refreshing.

It was almost time to go home to Forks and Esme prepared them all, everyone but Jasper and Charlie would head off and Peter and Charlotte were moving into the Swan's house. they would start working on an extension downstairs for Bella.

It would be at the back of the house, not overlooked by the neighbours and easily accessible from the forest, Emmett was going to help them out too. Later Charlotte was going to be introduced as Bella's new private nurse for when she returned home. Peter and she would be there to protect the Swans at all times if needed.

Everyone congregated at the hospital to say their goodbyes, Peter had given Jasper a quick version of his meeting with Isa and Bella, saying they just had a couple of questions and instructions for Char, Jasper was a little surprised but said nothing and as they got up to leave Peter passed on the cryptic message and this only confused Jasper more.

Alice waited until the last minute to tell them she would also be staying behind, she could monitor everything from here and also make sure Charlie and Jasper were okay. She was standing behind Charlie, and he felt her hand on his shoulder, without looking away from everyone else, his own lifted to automatically cover hers and pat it, thanking her wordlessly.

No one missed the implication this time and Rose smiled as she ushered Emmett out the door, before he put his foot in his mouth. All Charlie was aware of was how nice it felt and how calm he was when Alice was around. If he had been a vampire he would have been able to mentally compartmentalise all that was going on, but his centre of attention had been on the Renee and 'Bells' situation and now helping Jasper out.

That was all he was able to manage at present. Alice was fine with that, she knew he was already drawn to her and she was quite happy to give him time, but not space. After all, she too was feeling the pull and at present much stronger than him. When they all reached Forks then she would actively pursue the bond forming between them.

Jasper revelled in his future father-in-law's emotions, they were like him honest and straightforward, no hidden agenda with this man. But he also noted the new underlying feeling from him and smiled. Now that things were calming down he knew Charlie would follow that feeling and do something for himself, for once.

WWWWWWWWWW

"How many is it now, My dear?" an exasperated voice asked the young girl before him,

"Twenty, Master" was the clipped answer.

"How long has he had it back?"  said the weary voice, he knew but wanted confirmation,

"Ten hours my Master, he's managing to upset one person every half an hour," said the childlike voice of Jane.

"You've  been punishing him, every time?" this time confusion was in Aro's tired voice,

"He appears to be a very slow learner, master" she smiles happily.

"Take it away from him again, no wonder it was removed before, he's giving me a headache that I'm not capable of having!" was the despondent answer,

"As you wish, my master" she bowed happily and rushed off.

"Thoughts my brothers?" he asked cautiously,

"How did his sire stand this, Poor Carlisle?" asked Marcus,  "Why on earth did he allow him to live?" asked Caius.

"Love, love is a powerful emotion. it often stays the hand, like now, we love his sire, so we don't kill the fool!" Aro sighs and they all nod in agreement.

"I see a pattern in the ones insulted and denigrated! May I make a suggestion?" Caius the youngest of the three said,

"By all means, we have to do something, before he brings Volterra to its knees!" Aro is ready to agree with anything.

"The boy is apparently attracted to men, by his own thoughts we know this" the others nod.

"But he acts totally homophobic! Therefore I suggest he spends every hour of every day with those he has insulted. While they feed, train, relax, but most especially while they enjoy their mates or partners!" he explained,

"He needs to be bombarded with the thing he desires the most but refuses to acknowledge. With no tongue to interrupt, and with no way of leaving, he will have to listen to their thoughts. Maybe, just maybe he will see past the era of his birth and see the love, loyalty, friendship and enjoyment that is to be had, as in any good relationship." he finished by saying,

"We might do Carlisle a favour here and then he can take the idiot away!". The other two brighten at that thought and plans are made to desensitise Edward to same-sex partners, male or female he had insulted them equally.

"Then I think a little jealousy might not go amiss!" said Marcus, "Once he has accepted that it is not a sin to love or be loved by another man, maybe those here in Volterra who have enjoyed Carlisle's company in the past might like to let their thoughts be known", Aro and Caius both had wistful, faraway looks on their faces at this comment.

WWWWWWWWWW

Alice was in her element, organising and planning were here forte. She insisted Charlie go and eat, then have a little rest before returning to the hospital. Tomorrow they completed the paperwork and would be on their way by nightfall.

She also decided that a little change might do her good too, her future was tied to an older man now and she knew he would love her no matter what. But she felt if she also changed her mode of dress and hairstyle it might, No would help the whole transition for him.

Jasper was looking forward to some alone time with Isa and Bella, but he was seriously shocked when he started to feel a little lightheaded. Then a little fuzzy before he was told to get a grip and come away from the window by Isa! She, no they were in his head, well damn.

"How the hell did you do that?" Cowboy demanded and Bella made a little whimper noise, she was so out of her comfort zone.

"Sorry darlin', I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just a might confused here!" he said quickly to her and held out his hand which she grabbed hold of tightly. The 'Major' took over then telling him it was time, time for what he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"We can't help our women if we won't sort our own shit out! Time to face the music Cowboy" is all the 'Major' tells him. With that, he is suddenly inside a million memories and it's not good ones, but it's all of the 'Major's' so that's okay he thinks,

" Cowboy? Who is that?" Bella asks him in a shaky voice,

"The Major!" he answers right away, "Who is the 'Major', Cowboy?" says Isa.

"He's Jasper's alter ego," he says sounding sure and happy with his answer.

"Who are you then Cowboy?" Bella asks, "I'm Jasper's alter ego too, the good side," he says and the 'Major' snorts.

"Do you think the 'Major is bad then?" asks Isa, "No, he's strong!" Cowboy says.

"Does that mean you're weak?" says Bella, "No, just different, not battle hardened!" he says feeling a little angry.

"Why are you angry? Why do you not like the 'Major?  Why do you feel you are the good, self-righteous one?" demands Isa.

"I ... because ... Well ..., damn it, it's complicated!" he splutters, Bella squeezes his hand, smiling a small smile just for him.

"Do you remember these memories, Cowboy?" Bella asks, "Yeah, well the start of them and then it's as if I blanked out, I only know the rest cause he told Jasper!" he grumbled.

"No Cowboy, you know because you were there, you did those things!" Isa states and Cowboy flinched.

"I, We, No! Jasper needs to think about this!" he states and Bella leans up and kisses his cheek, "Be whole my love, we need you to be whole to fix us if you can't be one then we never will be either" she whispers and both she and Isa retreat.

"Shit! Fuckin' hell! Damn!" Jasper yells as he jumps to his feet, he stares at Isabella with confusion on his face and panic building in his chest.

The door opens and Alice steps inside, "Go" she says, "Hunt, run and think long and hard, I'll stay with Isabella".

He spins on his heel and grabs the door, "I'm so sorry Jazz, that I made it worse for you" she whispers as he leaves but he heard her. He ran as fast as he could once there were no humans about, his mind full of contradictory thoughts. When he at last stop many miles away on top of a snow capped mountain, only one question was begging to be answered.

**"Who the fuck am I!"** he shouted to the sky as he dropped to his knees, curling up in a foetal position and surrendering to the tidal wave of emotions running through his mind and shaking his body.

It would be many hours before the answer would become clear and inside Isabella's mind, two women clung to each other hoping that the outcome of Jasper's soul-searching would save them too.


	10. I'm Ready For Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Charlie prepares for the journey home and the possibility of laying down the law in his little town, while Jasper prepares to meet himself xx Alexis

The seconds passed slowly for Jasper, every memory playing out second by second, it was an excruciating experience. This was almost as bad as the fire during the change, but so it should be because he was rebuilding himself within his mind. He saw the moment when he split apart and although it was a valid reason, it was to protect his mind from the unrelenting violence, he allowed it to go too far.

Carlisle was wrong, there was no inner beast, it was just the more aggressive side of your nature exerting itself, it was the adrenalin driven part of us all. Holding it in was wrong, dangerous even, letting it take you over too was wrong. Balance and counter-balance, yin and yang, right and wrong, everything has an equal and an opposite.

Finding the point where all was balanced was his goal, his aim, his target even. The human who shows you a kind face while plotting your demise was just as broken as him, but they can mend, heal and be one again. The want to fix it had to be there and until now Jasper had had no need. He had hidden his aggressive side behind the fake mask that was Jazz Hale.

But he was not him, he was not solely the 'Major' either, he wasn't even 'Cowboy', he had been Major Jasper Whitlock at his first death and was just Jasper Whitlock now. Friend, son, brother, partner and hopefully one day lover and husband too, but still just Jasper Whitlock. There was no monster rattling in a cage in his mind, that too was just an image to hide aggression behind.

As he lay there, breathing more freely now, other memories surfaced in an unused corner of his vast mind, Isabella! He felt a little guilt inside as well before he rushed off he had seen and meant to mention her lovely new hairdo, showcasing her long delicate neck, obviously for him and he had said nothing. But the other memory was of a tantalising glimpse through the thin hospital gown she wore, of blood red underwear. This he knew without a doubt was for him too, Isa's idea he assumed.

He shot upright! "I need to be with my mate, I need to show them I'm whole, that together, we can fix them too", he spoke out loud to no one. But as he uttered the words his phone rang.

"Welcome back my brother, how does it feel to be whole once more?" Peter asked him,

 "Good, I think it feels good!" Jasper replied laughing.

"It's time for you to return, I think the girls are distressed! Alice was not really the right babysitter 'Major', shit can I still call you that?" Peter asked flustered.

"Yeah, that's fine, don't worry. What do you mean about Alice?" He demanded concerned,

Peter was the one laughing now, "She's threatenin' them with a whole new wardrobe of girly girl clothes, as far as I can see! Isa and Bella are freakin' out so much it's affectin' Isabella!".

"I'm on my way back now, see you in forks and Peter thanks for everythin'," Jasper said with a deep warmth in his voice that Peter couldn't miss.

"Righty Ho, bye fucker!" with that he hung up and Jasper thought with a smile, maybe Peter needed to get in touch with his gentler side.

W

Alice was panicking, she had just been telling Isabella all about the shopping trips they would go on. About all the brand new modern skirts and dresses she was going to buy her when she arrived in Forks. How she would be throwing away all her clothes from here and starting afresh.

Suddenly Isabella started to get restless, she was thrashing about and her heart rate sped up. Alice had no idea what had caused this vast change in the so far quiet Isabella and she rang for a doctor worriedly. Dr Tom Harrison arrived at the summons of the bell and asked what happened. Alice assured him nothing one minute she was talking to Isabella and then this.

"Well, I've only seen her do this once before and that was when she'd knocked herself out during gym,her mother was telling her all about the dress she was going to get her for a spring dance at the time, some hideous pink concoction if I remember right!" he was laughing loudly,

Alice's face had fallen, had her talking about shopping and clothes caused this? No that's not possible, all woman love shopping, she thought to herself, don't they? Also what on earth is wrong with Pink she thought.

Charlie arrived then and looked at the obviously disturbed girl in the bed. "Hell's teeth, did someone mention shopping to her?" he said laughing and Dr Tom said,

"I thought it must have been, the mention of a dress, a flouncy pink dress!"

Both men shuddered and then burst out laughing, unaware of how upset Alice was. "You know my daughter well then?" Charlie inquired,

"Favourite repeat patient? If the hospital gave out air miles, your daughter would be a platinum member!" he said shaking his head and Charlie nodded knowing that would have been true.

W

When Jasper returned Charlie looked at him carefully, he seemed to be sensing the change in him and then he nodded as if whatever it was, was acceptable. Jasper smiled Charlie really was perceptive, meanwhile, Isabella calmed as soon as he entered the room.

"Everythin' okay Chief? Is Isabella alright?" he asked, Alice gave out a little moan that only Jasper heard.

"Shoppin' Alice?" he shook his head,

 "New clothes? Modern up to date fashions?" he sighed,

"Threatenin' to throw away all the stuff she has at home? The stuff her recently deceased mother bought her! Way to go for tact and diplomacy Ali! Not everyone is so interested in fashion like you are" he said for only her to hear and she dropped her head in shame.

"Well looks like she's calmed down now, so I'll take my leave," the Doctor said after checking her pulse and heart rate, as well as filling in the chart at the end of the bed.

"Well that's it all sorted for tomorrow son, it's an ambulance to the airport, your families private jet to 'Port Angeles' and ambulance back to 'Forks' hospital. It was good of Esme to send the plane back for us. Now what do we do about Renee's house and all of Bells' stuff?" he asked in a worried tone.

"That's where Alice and I can help, we'll box up everythin', get all Isabella's stuff to the plane and the rest transferred to storage in Seattle. When she wakes and feels better, you and she can go through it all and decide what's to happen then. How does that sound?" Jasper said smiling at Charlie and he nodded.

"Sounds great to me son, how long will that take?" he inquired,

"Two hours tops to box up and then it's waiting for an uplift, I'll book it now, so four at most I'd say," Alice told him and he laughed.

"Wow, efficient or what?" he said,

"No just years of practice, Charlie" she answered smiling warmly at him and he flushed and lost his train of thought, Jasper tried not to snigger.

Jasper leant down and kissed Isabella's forehead, "I'll be back soon darlin' and then we'll all talk!" he whispered to her.

W

"You seem different Jazzy! Your future's become blurry to me as well, what happened?" Alice asked,

"Ali honey, please don't call me that. He's gone, Jasper Hale doesn't exist anymore, there is only Jasper Whitlock now!" he answered with conviction.

It wasn't just his attitude, but his stance also had changed. His head was held higher, his back straighter. No hiding in the shadows for this man and Alice knew the man she'd loved was gone forever. Before her, stood the man he'd been before being turned, just a little battle worn and wiser, but basically, he was once again himself, at last, she supposed.

When they arrived at Renee's little house, Alice scrunched up her nose and before she could say anything Jasper growled quietly at her.

"Not everyone has money to burn Alice, some people have to live a simpler life! If you and Charlie get together, I would keep that in mind. He's not the type to be swayed by material goods, you do realise this? He won't stand for waste or havin' shit, just for the sake of it!" he warned her and she looked surprised at first, then resigned, it was obviously she was now scanning her future.

They set to then packing and boxing up the little house, but a cleaning crew would need to come in before the house could be sold. After a quick look through Phil's bags, Jasper phoned Charlie, because in a hidden pocket, in the base of one bag, were some disturbing photos and a notebook detailing his obsession with Isabella. The photos were of her undressing and Jasper removed the nude ones, before handing everything else into the police station at Charlie's request.

They would not impede the case with their absence, but he just couldn't allow pictures of his mate's body to be seen and bandied about before the court case. The man he was and the vampire he'd become, would not and could not, allow that.

Just under two hours later they were done and waiting for a pick up from the storage company,

"You go back to the hospital Jasper, I'll wait here for the van, I'll also take all Isabella's stuff to the plane okay?" Alice said and he thanked her with a hug, he was desperate to get back to his girl.

W

When he arrived back Charlie was surprised, "I thought she was joking, but obviously not! Did you find ...?" he started to say,

"Yes!" Jasper replied,

"Did you ...?" Charlie murmured anxiously,

"I removed and destroyed some, they would have made no difference to the case!" Jasper told him earnestly.

"Good boy! I'm glad you were there to find them, others might not have been as considerate of Bells' or my feelings" Charlie closed that conversation saying and Jasper just inclined his head.

 "Jasper? Alice is ...?" Charlie stuttered,

"A handful Chief! But you'll cope fine, a word of advice, though, say no now and again! Otherwise, she'll walk all over you, she a good and kind soul, but she doesn't always remember about boundaries and personal space," Jasper said smiling and Charlie released a breath of air.

"Okay, the family, no one minds, they don't think I'm too old?" he asked,

"Alice needs a firm hand, a guidin' hand, she remembers little from her human life. So she often ignores the rules, so to speak, so you will be perfect for her, bein' older and wiser!" Jasper assured him.

"Okay son, well good chat! I'm off to pack my things for the journey home" Charlie said clearing his throat, before leaving with a lighter step and hope for the future brightening his thoughts. He wasn't comfortable speaking about personal things but was happy that Jasper always gave direct and succinct answers.

W

Charlie had barely shut the door and Jasper only just managed to sit, before he was whisked unceremoniously into Isabella's mind. They were standing side by side holding hands as he arrived, in what appeared to be a comfy library come study.

They were both holding their breath and it rushed out in a gasp as he didn't separate, but stepped forward and gently, but firmly hugged them both to him with love and happiness rolling off him in waves. That was when it hit him, he could now feel their emotions and they were strong, love, acceptance, lust and a myriad more.

"It worked!" squealed Isa,

"You're whole again" sighed Bella.

"You're still damned hot" purred Isa and Bella blushed, but nodded her head. Jasper laughed and they both sighed at the sound.

"Ladies, first of all, thank you, for the help and support! I really didn't realise that I was hidin' from myself. It was hard to come to terms with, but vampires don't like change and it was a little painful too!" he told them and Bella whimpered, as Isa checked him over for signs of damage.

"I think it will be easier for you two, though because Isabella is already unconscious! We can start to seriously work on it once we're in 'Forks' okay? Oh and darlins', I love you!" he said smiling and they both hugged him and each other tight.

"Isabella's hairdo is lovely girls and Isa? So was the underwear!" he said to them and Isa had a smug look on here face while Bella hid her face in his chest, blushing profusely.

He stayed with them, just chatting and reassuring them everything would be fine. He told them all about the travel arrangements and apologised for Alice's faux pas, earlier, explaining that she just can't understand how others don't like clothes and shopping, as much as she does.

In the back of his mind, he was aware of what was happening in the hospital room also, his becoming whole had allowed his vampiric senses work properly, as well as his empathic ones. As the hospital room door opened he kissed them both on the forehead and re-entered his own body with ease.

W

The morning had arrived and as Charlie stayed with his daughter, the other two made a mad dash for the airport, avoiding the sun was the biggest difficulty but they were past masters at this and no problems occurred.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hanger they were free to help with getting her aboard and ready for take off. Jasper's being a Doctor made it unnecessary to have a nurse travel with them and the hospital was happy with this.

During the flight, Charlie brought up the only problem he could foresee, 'The Pack'! He was prepared to ban them from town if they caused any problems. He could have them on lockdown on the reservation if he wanted. After all, he was the law in 'Forks' and he would use this to his advantage.

Charlie was well aware what the future would hold for both him and Bells, they would both one day become vampires and although it wasn't happening soon, he wanted no interference from the wolves. So if necessary he would preempt them where possible, giving them no access to the goings on in town.

It all felt so surreal to him still and he wanted to get his head round it and make a decision without the constant barracking and bitching from the council, more like Billy and Harry really.

"The tribe are a little insular and this has made them arrogant and full of their own self-importance over the years," he said "But this is not a tribe matter and my daughter's life is nothing to do with them, hell neither is mine actually!" he stated, Jasper and Alice agreed with him.

Alice explained about the treaty the Carlisle had with the tribe, but as neither Jasper and her were there at the time or were really Cullens, they would not have the family changed it. So it would not be broken if they changed anyone. But she thought that was a while away and didn't need to be done here either.

If they eventually moved on and Charlie and Isabella moved with them as humans, then it was no longer the tribe concern. They all agreed that sounded like the best plan,

"Hell Bells hasn't even finished high school yet! We have time, don't we?" Charlie asked and they both nodded and the conversation ended there as the plane came into land. They were going to be met at this end by Emmett with his jeep and the ambulance for Isabella and Charlie. Carlisle had arranged a private room for her short stay in the hospital.

The plan was for her to be declared fit to go home to hopefully recover there and Carlisle would monitor her well-being, while Charlie hired a private nurse to take care of her day to day.


	11. The Dog Days Are Over

The journey to the hospital went smoothly and passed extremely quickly, while Charlie and Jasper saw to Isabella's wellbeing and handed her over into Carlisle's care, Alice headed home to inform everyone of what had happened to Jasper and what had been decided on the plane. Peter and Charlotte were also at the Cullens house awaiting everyone's arrival.

Esme sent word to the hospital asking them to come, as soon as Isabella was settled, of course, telling Charlie she had organised a hot meal for him there. So just over an hour later they headed to the white house by the river and Charlie was beginning to feel bone-weary, this had all taken it's toll on him, physically and emotionally.

After a very satisfying meal for Charlie and a quick hunt for Jasper, they all settled in the lounge. Esme informed them all she would be phoning Billy Black tomorrow, to set up a meeting,

"I will inform them of the change in leadership, tell them we have extended family staying for a while, but that although they are not part of the treaty, for our sake they will adhere to it 'vis-a-vis', hunting and staying off tribal lands. No mention of our connection with the Swans!" she nodded to Charlie with a smile while saying this,

"Shall be made at this time, a lie by omission I know, but one I deem acceptable under the circumstances."

"Yes, least said and all that! Billy will be rude and belligerent I'm sure, but I think he'll have a shock coming, meeting his match in you, though you're much nicer and not rude at all!" Charlie said laughing and everyone agreed.

So with that decided the informal meeting broke up and Peter insisted on going with Charlie to show him the new extension. Charlie lingered not wanting to leave without spending some time with Alice,

"I'd like to see it too Charlie If that's okay?" She said and took his hand as they left the house.

"Come on 'Chief Daddy' you're gonna love it!" Peter said excitedly and everyone shook their heads.

"I'm just goin' to change and head back to the hospital," Jasper said and Charlie nodded, "Get some sleep Chief, it's been a hard few days for you!" he continued and Alice smiled at how concerned Jasper was for Charlie.

Carlisle was just finishing his shift when Jasper appeared, "I put her in a private room, the window is a blind spot for the security cameras. Just in case you need a quick exit to the roof Jasper, they smiled at each other and said goodnight.

Jasper spoke softly to Isabella most of the night, he even sang to her, during a restless moment or two. He had whispered in her ear to let Isa and Bella know that he couldn't join them, he didn't want a nurse to find his unresponsive body in the room. So for once, it was just the two of them and he revelled in the peace and tranquillity of his mate's muted emotions most of the night.

**W**

The next day brought new obstacles and hurdles for everyone, Jasper had to endure one annoyingly vapid older nurse mooning over him and touching him as often as possible and not very surreptitiously. After the third interruption by her whilst talking to Carlisle about Isabella, he lost it.

"Nurse Mallory, Ma'am? Is your hearin' defective? You asked us the same question at your first interruption of Doctor Cullen's and my conversation!" he said loudly, making sure all the nurses, etc who were hanging about heard him. He continued by telling her,

"Might I remind you I am a Doctor on staff here at this hospital, it is unprofessional of you to keep touchin' and hittin' on me at work, not to mention highly inappropriate as you're old enough to be my Mamma! Please take this as you first official verbal warnin'."

 She was standing with her mouth opening and closing, looking for all the world like a fish out of water. As they walked away Carlisle turned to the nurse's station, with a poker straight face and said,

"That reminds me, ladies and gentlemen, I will be bringing up two matters at the next meeting. First the lack of adherence to rules about personal grooming for hospital staff and secondly staff uniforms, I'm sure the hospital can afford to supply or replace ill-fitting or too small ones!"

Jasper was trying not to snigger as he kept his back to them all, this was another dig at nurse Mallory, she was caked in make-up and had false nails on, plus her skirt was indecently short and her shirt was too tight and unbuttoned in a blatant disregard for professionalism. There was a sudden flurry of hands doing up buttons and pulling down of short skirts as they walked away to Isabella's room.

"Wow, you have changed Jasper! The old you would have said nothing and just suffered in silence" Carlisle said a vampire level, Jasper nodded and smirked,

"You pulled no punches either Carlisle, looks like we both have changed somewhat!" Jasper answered laughing.

**W**

Rose had been doing some checking around and found an old lot vacant on the edge of town. Perfect for a small car repair business and far enough away that people wouldn't be aware of the hours she kept. Deciding it was the right one she called in at the realtors and was meet by scepticism and blatant sexism.

"What does a little lady like you, know about cars? Shouldn't you be opening a beauty parlour? What man would trust his car to you?" the asshole assistant in the office said, seemingly unaware how rude and insulting he was being.

That was until Rose demanded to speak to his boss, still, he sniggered and got him for her, whispering, "Dave there's a blonde bimbo looking to buy the old Clarkson lot, says she's starting a car repair business! As if!"

As Dave the manager came out he was stunned by the beauty in front of him, but unlike his colleague saw the steely determination and intelligence in the woman before him. He also saw the anger at being insulted by that moron Andy, his brother-in-law.

This was the last straw, he just kept insulting everyone and expected him to put up with it for Olivia's sake, but enough was enough. Damnation he'd been trying to get rid of that property for years and that idiot has most likely screwed it up for him he thought.

"Hello, Mrs ...? I'm Dave Robinson," he asked as he saw the rings on her finger.

 "Rosalie McCarty of McCarty Restorations" Rose replied, Dave, blanched, he'd heard that name before, this was no ordinary car repair business, but a really old and well-established, high-end custom repair and restoration family run company.

He knew people who'd had damn near clapped out bangers returned to their former glory by this company and this woman was a family member, who'd been insulted by Andy.

"Andy! Clear your desk, you're fired! This is the last customer of mine you'll insult with your stupidity and bigotry!" Dave said to a stunned Andy, he couldn't believe he'd been fired again, just for speaking his mind. That will be the fifth time, why did everyone always pick on him?

"Now Mrs McCarty, what can I do for you?" Dave was internally pleading she hadn't changed her mind. He sighed in relief when she asks for details on the Clarkson lot, now smiling at Dave.

**W**

Peter was sitting on the back stoop of Charlie's house when he shouted to Charlotte, "Hot damn! Vampires three, humans nil!" She looked up from weeding a patch of ground near the fence Peter had just installed.

"What?" she said totally confused, "Everyone's havin' fun today Suga', the Major has given a nurse a verbal warnin', Rose got a bigot fired and Carlisle gave them a dressin' down for the way they are all dressin' up!" he said laughing and Charlotte shook her head at his antics.

"Rose's openin' a branch of McCarty's here, do you think she'll hire me, baby?" he asked blowing her a kiss.

"She'd be a fool not too, no one finds parts for classics like you do sweetie," she told him winking and tapping her head, his little gift sometimes came in real handy.

"I'm gonna call her then, shit, I'll just run over there. Is that okay Suga', you wanna come?" he asked, as she straightened up nodding and they took off into the trees.

**W**

Esme's day was by far the worst, she had called the reservation earlier that morning and was met with nothing but disdain and veiled threats. She explained the change in the coven and requested a meeting with the elders and Chief. Billy Black said he was the damned Chief and she knew it.

"Things change Chief Black when the pack returns then the alpha will become Chief If I remember correctly from what Quil Ateara II told me when we were last here!" she said saccharin sweetly.

He grumbled, forgetting she could hear him, "Over my fucking dead body!"

So a meeting was set for that evening at nine o'clock at the treaty line meeting place. "The same place the last pack used Chief? We'll have no bother finding it then" she said when he offered no directions.

 He just huffed and hung up on her, how rude she thought but not worried by the upcoming meeting. They were still only humans at this point so the Cullens held all the aces at present.

**W**

Charlie was back at his desk at the police station, he had spent the morning fending off calls from do-gooders and busybodies. There were cars coming and going from the large white house at the edge of town, he was told.

"Yes Mrs Stanley, the two new Doctors and their family moved in there," he told her.

Some woman was poking about around the old Clarkson place, was his next call,

"Yes well it is for sale Mr Newton, so I expect lots of people have looked at it over the years" was his reply.

There was movement in his house he heard next, "I have friends staying over at present" he told his next door neighbour, "Getting the place ready for my daughter, you know" and on and on it went all morning.

He was never so glad to leave when he went out on patrol. Using the time to stop by the Cullens and see Alice of course. He was embarrassed by her reaction to him in his uniform but silently pleased as well. She just kept stroking his chest and hell he could swear she was purring.

As he left he bent down to peck her on the cheek and she turned quickly so he kissed her lips instead, he flushed as she winked at him and patted his butt. That woman was driving him crazy, he would have to step up his game or she'd take control. Charlie was old fashioned enough that he thought that was his role, to woo her not the other way around.

His next stop was the hospital and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, things had got real lax around here over the years, but now everyone had on the right uniform and no jewellery in sight. The shocker was nurse Mallory, he'd never seen her without false nails and eyelashes. Actually, she looked better he thought, but hey he was a man, what did he know.

**W**

Nine o'clock was fast approaching and everyone prepared themselves for the meeting. Charlie had finished his shift and was now once again at his daughter's bedside. He was telling her all about the day and how sleepy little Forks was getting a wake-up call from the Cullens.

He didn't miss her being more responsive when he mentioned Jasper being touched up by nurse Mallory, but she calms when she heard what he'd said to her, especially the bit about her age, Charlie couldn't help laughing at that and Isabella was visibly more relaxed now.

Everyone was waiting for the tribal elders to arrive, Esme was at the front, just as Carlisle used to do, Alice stood in Edwards place and Jasper hung well back. He knew he would be the most intimidating so maintained a calm watching brief from the back.

Peter and Charlotte were up in the trees, close enough to hear, but not be seen. They didn't want to cause a riot with their red eyes. Suddenly they all heard the humans slowly approaching. Billy Black in his wheelchair push by a large man, he was about six foot five inches in height and looked physically very strong.

Next was an old man, bent nearly over with age. He was helped by a woman who after he was situated kissed the third man on the cheek before retreating. He was younger than the other two but overweight for his height. Carlisle was cocking his head listening to his heart and he did not look happy.

Esme took a small step forward and thanked them for coming, saying that as leader of the Olympic Coven she wished to reaffirm the treaty, which was made with Chief Black's grandfather, Ephraim Black, along with Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley. The young man who'd helped Billy Black, his head lifted at that, so it was surmised he was an Uley descendant.

All the time she spoke Billy Black was mumbling, derogatory remarks about vampires in general, but as he made a remark about Esme, in particular, all the male vampires growled and the females except Esme hissed.

The elders all jumped at the sound and Esme looked at Billy saying,

"I'm sure your mother taught you better Mr Black! I doubt she allowed you to insult women to their faces. It's hardly the mark of a man or Chief!"

He had the decency to look down flushing red at being caught out, the other two men shook their heads was he trying to get them all killed they thought. With no wolves to protect them, they were just vulnerable humans.

"Now I have four gifts for you, not from us, but your ancestors" Esme stated. They knew we would return one day and asked that we pass them along. They are untouched by us, still in the original bindings!"

She lifted a package that was surely a peace pipe by the shape, "Shaman Ateara, this was your father's, his favourite I believe?" Esme held it out and he shuffled to the line taking it, ashamed of the thoughts he'd had all these years about these vampires. They had kept their word and delivered gifts from their dead and they had done nothing to deserve the blessing.

"This I believe would be for you young man, you are a Uley descendant yes?" she said indicating the tall man. He stepped forward and as he took it their hands touched briefly, his was way hotter than a normal human and Esme nodded her head in a mark of respect the man didn't understand.

"Sam Uley, ma'am!" was all he said, "Ah! so like Levi, a man of few words" she said as he unwrapped the wolf pelt headpiece. "He said it made him a better tracker as he channelled the wolf!" she told him.

Turning to Billy she held out a small package and he rolled his chair forward before snatching from her disrespectfully. Esme sighed,

"I don't know what it is Mr Black, but Ephraim did like his secrets and puzzles," Esme said as Billy opened the wrappings, inside were four little figurines that fit together to make a totem.

"Four wolves? Why four and why is this one smaller?" he looked at the other elders and they shook their heads,

"Ah that brings me to the last gift, it is for you Mr Clearwater. It was a well-kept secret, but there were four members of the pack back then!" Esme said and they all gasped, "Rubbish!" Billy shouted,

"No Mr Black it's the truth, I do not need to lie! I along with Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Edward all met the fourth wolf, but never as a wolf and this is why" She handed a parchment scroll in a wax tube to Harry.

"Before you open it, this is from your ancestor and pack member Tabitha Clearwater, it appears the women of your line phase more often than the men, your family tree is riddled with unmarried women is it not? Now you know why it made them barren and therefore unmarriable!" Esme paused to let it sink in.

"Technically this is for your daughter, I heard your wife say she was returning to the children, Leah and Seth! Quil II made a potion that stopped Tabitha from phasing and allowed her to give birth, she had been attacked and molested by a man from another tribe, phasing would have killed both mother and child. So this potion that Shaman Ateara can make for you will if she wants, stops Leah from ever phasing!"

The elders and Sam were gobsmacked, to say the least, how was it vampires knew more of their histories than them! Secrets and Lies! Always secrets and lies. 


	12. The Scent Of Hope Is In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early as I'm off to Liverpool tomorrow to see the Terracotta Warriors xx Alexis

The meeting between the tribe and the Cullens was now coming to a close and it seemed that with the transfer of gifts from their ancestors, that Quil and Harry had relaxed the stance they had been fostering against the Cullens. But Billy was not so happy with the way things had gone, he refused to see the good in them.

"Well, thank you for your time gentlemen, I hope this means the treaty still stands and be assured our guests will stand by it too, whilst here in 'Forks'. So we will bid you farewell for the moment, Shaman Ateara", Esme said nodding to Old Quil,

"Elder Clearwater and Elder Black" she continued nodding to them both.

"God damn it woman it's Chief Black, not Mr, not Elder but Chief!" Billy ranted at her and she just held his gaze with a raised eyebrow, as if he were a child having a tantrum.

"No Mr Black, your Chief stand there!" Esme told him and gave a more pronounced bow of her head as she pointed to Sam.

"Chief Uley it's been a pleasure and I have a word of advice from Levi, for when you first phase. Which is imminent I'll hazard a guess, since your temperature is elevated and your scent to us is now predominantly wolf.

He told us and I am quoting here,

**_'Strong emotions of anger and aggression summon the Wolf, but thoughts of love and family will return the Man'._ **

I hope this helps you when the time comes young Chief!" Esme concluded as Billy sat there blustering and mumbling 'Over my dead body' thinking again no one would hear, but Sam whipped his head towards him.

"If needs be Billy If needs be!" Sam said in a low voice which was beginning to carry a note of authority, it didn't have before. He turned to the vampires before him inclining his head and said,

"The treaty stands and I would like to talk to you again, possibly after I've truly taken on the mantle of Chief". Everyone smiled and made noises of agreement, whilst Billy fumed. Sam took out his phone and called Jacob Black to retrieve his father and walked away, head held high.

**W**

Once the Cullens had returned to their house, Emmett grabbed up Esme into his arms and spun her around, saying "Wow mum, you rock!"

he then planted a kiss on the top of her head and set her back down as if nothing had happened. Everyone was speechless for a second, until Carlisle said, trying to keep his face as passive as possible,

"How come you never, did that to me, Emmett?" and everyone burst out laughing as he then grabbed hold of Carlisle and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Esme was relieved and happy as to how it had all gone and prayed Billy Black would not cause them any trouble in the future.

Jasper then informed them he was going to the hospital to be with Isabella, Alice asked to join him as she wished to spend some time with Charlie and Peter and Charlotte had decided they were heading to Seattle to hunt. The others were just looking forward to a quiet night in, pursuing their own interests.

**W**

"Well Caius, how goes your little experiment?" Marcus asked his brother,

"Oh very slowly so far Marcus, that child is so repressed! He refuses to even alleviate his reactions to the thoughts around him. It appears touching yourself is also a mortal sin for Edward" Caius says laughing loudly, "Damn fool boy, he's not mortal why is he hanging onto these idiotic values?"

"He hasn't lived long enough Caius, like all else sexual acceptance is a trend with the humans, they change their views on it like Dora changes her clothes, damned often!" added Aro and the three kings laughed.

"Time is all the boy needs and we have plenty of that to spare, just give him some more time," said Marcus wandering away to his library.

**W**

Charlie was sitting reading to his 'Bells' as the two young vampires arrived, he was happy to see them both. Jasper was the son he never had, Alice, well she was to be the love he'd thought he'd missed out on. He had loved Renee, but not with this intensity, each moment saw his need for more with Alice, grow.

Only the worry over his daughter stayed his hand and actions and she loved him all the more for that. He put others before himself, a rare thing nowadays and Alice knew his daughter would be the same way. They had been very blessed with their given mates, some like Carlisle were not so lucky.

They recounted the meeting for him and he chuckled,

"Oh, Billy will not be happy, especially if Esme has won over not only Harry and Old Quil but Sam also. He'll feel aggrieved and might try to instigate trouble, no doubt using Isabella and me as weapons for his cause, he is a thrawn and difficult man" he told them.

He explained that Billy had never seen his role as Chief as an honour, but his right as a Black.

"He forgets that they are all descendants of the last spirit Chief 'Taha Aki', not just him, so any could have been Chief when the need arose for a new one, I don't believe it was ever meant to be handed down father to son as it has been in recent years, that's more our way than the Quileutes, they believe in strength of character and a pure soul!"

he expounded and Jasper and Alice were surprised he knew so much about the tribe. He reminded them he had been friends with the tribe since childhood and as they fell under his jurisdiction as Chief of Police he kept abreast of their views, as well as the townsfolks.

This just endeared him to Alice and Jasper more, he was a fair man and an honest one. The people of  'Forks' and surrounding areas were lucky to have him as their upholder of the law and preserver of the peace.

**W**

Once Alice and Charlie had left Jasper sat next to Isabella's bed, taking her hand in both of his and rubbing gentle circles on the back of it. He told her about the wolves and the treaty, why he had not wanted to be on it and assured her that he would never push her to become a vampire. That had to be her choice he said and only when she was ready.

While he sat quietly by his unconscious mate, he felt the slight tug of her mind and settled himself to look asleep as he entered it. Bella was sitting in the middle of her feather bed with Isa by her side. They moved to make room for him and he slides in between the two hugging them tightly each against one side of him.

They talked about his transformation and what they could do to help themselves become one, basically, it came down to Bella having to accept like he did, that she also did the things that scared her and she'd passed off as Isa's memories.

They decided to go as far back as the first memory and deal with them one at a time. No matter how long it took, after all, they were human, most likely unable to deal with them all at one time as he had done. So they started with the very first time Isa appeared when Isabella was only five.

_'She had been bullied at school because she was new and had run away crying, but the little boy had followed seeing her as a weak target and gathered his friends to see him taunt the new girl and make her cry some more._

_He has pushed her and pulled her hair, but when he insulted her mother he got a reaction he wasn't expecting. She had lashed out, bloodying his nose and now it was her standing tall over his curled up form, watching as he cried'._

So as a child Isabella had seen her bout of bravery as the act of another within her and thus Isa was born. Bella as an adult could grasp that and accept that she, the conscious mind had actually done it to protect her mother's good name.

Jasper was aware with his vampire vision that Isa's body had visibly become more transparent, he realised then, that unlike him there would be only a handful of memories to deal with and thus bring the two halves of Isabella to the last and worst memory.

Once it was dealt with Isa would like the Major be absorbed, turning Bella back into Isabella. Deciding that was enough for one day he kissed both his ladies on the forehead and took his leave, giving them time to deal with this together.

**W**

Charlie was a much more observant man than most gave him credit for, he had noticed that since the first time he saw Alice she had changed her style of dressing and also her hairstyle. Gone were the little spikes and trendy clothes, she now had a smoother, relaxed and dare he say older style. He liked it and it gave her the appearance of a more mature woman and not a teenager.

So taking the bull by the horns he asked her out on their first date. Alice was elated and for a few seconds let her imagination run amuck, but reigned it in just as quickly remembering Charlie was not likely to allow her to organise a weekend in Paris for their date nor would he enjoy some over the top dinner in a five star Seattle restaurant.

She would have to go at his pace and accept that he didn't need all the expensive trimmings to be happy, she remembered then that neither had Jazz, but she forced him into it all the time. ' _Was I really that selfish?'_ she wondered and the answer was a resounding yes!

She realised she had pushed the whole family into doing everything her way when it came to fashion and material goods. Some had hated it and still, she hadn't given them a choice. For someone who saw the future, she had been unable or refused to see what was in front of her eyes, for all these years.

She decided that for the last time of dressing them, she would get them all what in her heart she already knew they liked for once. Her phone buzzed **_'I'm on the case for his boots, Alice'_**   she typed a thank you back to Peter and smiled to herself, feeling truly happy and content for the first time in this her second life.

**W**

As the evening drew at last to a close and night fell darkly over Washington State, a shifting of the wind brought a sound reverberating through all of 'Forks' and the surrounding area. The mournful howl of a lone wolf obviously closer to town than they would like sent shivers down the backs of many.

But in the hospital, the large white house and the modest two-story home all the knowing heads turned in the direction of 'La Push' reservation.  "All hail, the new Chief" Charlie muttered as he pulled Alice closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn = perverse; ill-tempered. (Scottish)


	13. The Ever Changing Way Of Things

Esme waited patiently until everyone in the house was busy, then she picked up the basket she'd filled earlier with snacks and water. Setting off not consciously making a decision, she headed to the treaty line. Spreading out a blanket and the snacks she sat waiting, beside her was a package with a t'shirt and shorts in it.

The clothes were still in their cellophane wrap and untouched by her, she was being careful not to put too much of her scent on anything she had for him. Ten minutes passed before she heard the unmistakable sound of an animal snuffling, a very large animal.

He came into the treaty clearing, head down and whimpering, a sad and rather pathetic sound. Quietly so as not to frighten or antagonise him she started to talk.

"Hello Sam, how are you dear? It must be very disorienting for you, come and relax with me. I brought you some snacks and water, I hope you don't mind that I brought you some clothes as well? I didn't want you to be embarrassed when you phase back", she said. The huge black wolf came forward tentatively and flopped down on its side of the line.

Esme told him all about herself, her human life, her attempted suicide and Carlisle's finding and changing her. Then about their life together, how it was love but not all consuming like his love for Edward.  That just because they were immortal didn't mean they couldn't make mistakes and them being together really had been one.

She then told him what Ephraim Black had said about imprinting, how it was to strengthen the tribe, but how normal love was cast aside because of it. So she told him if he had a girl to let her down gently now and not when he imprinted, as that would be too cruel. As she spoke, Sam relaxed more and more until he shuddered and phased back to himself.

Esme gently slides the clothes and water closer to him, he gulped down the water and two snack bars, then stood in all his glory and pulled on the clothes, before sitting again cross-legged, the picture of total ease.

"Thank you, Esme, I panicked and forgot everything you told me at the meeting. But I think I've grasped it now. Yes, it was most disconcerting to start with, but being a wolf is strangely exhilarating too. Thank you for your kindness, no one on the council thought to help me! But here you are my so-called mortal enemy, giving me peace and solace!" he said quietly.

Esme smiled and said, "I'm no one's enemy Sam, it's not in my nature, I only want everyone to be as happy as they can be and to live a peaceful and hopefully productive life. Well, Chief Uley, I think you might want to get a good night's sleep, I think you might have trying times ahead for you!" so they nodded at each other and parted company.

**W**

Charlie was at his desk the next morning, musing over where he could take Alice on their date. He wasn't a man for big showy endeavours, but he wanted to do something that she would enjoy with him. He knew a couple of guys who ran evening boat trips, meals and music to dance too, that sort of idea.

No point in trying to do the meal type of trip, as she didn't eat. But it would give them time alone to talk and get to know one another better. He could have a picnic laid on for them, which he would eat himself. So he phoned Clint and booked the boat for the evening two days from now.

He had far fewer calls today about the strangers in town and after telling a couple of nosy people to basically mind their own business, he got down to some proper police work, that is the paperwork, _'I'm a bloody pen pusher nowadays'_ he thought.

The phone rang again just before lunch and it was his friend, Billy Black, wanting to know if he had time to visit the rez. Since it looked to be a slow day and he really wanted away from the paperwork he agreed to drop by after he'd been to the hospital. It didn't go unnoticed by him that Billy never even asked about 'Bells', or how he was coping after Renee's death.

His friend was consistent in his selfishness, if it didn't affect Billy it was unimportant, that was why they had Harry Clearwater as the third in their group, he was the one who always showed concern and asked the important questions. Charlie always needed to be coaxed to give up information and Harry was a past master at this.

When he popped into the hospital, Carlisle told him it would soon be time to take her home, that he'd arranged all the necessary things for her to be looked after by Charlotte at Charlie's house. He was really happy about this and would be glad to have her safely at home.

Since his discussion with Jasper in Phoenix, about him helping her to work through her problems while in the self-induced coma, he felt that too would be better done in private. It was still a little confusing to him, but he trusted that Jasper would do nothing to hurt his daughter so left him to get on with it.

She seemed to be in a lesser state of unconsciousness to him, her eye movements were more pronounced as if she were dreaming and he took this as a good sign and left to go to the Rez. Jasper was arriving as he left and he patted him on the shoulder saying,

"Whatever you're doing son, keep it up and we'll have our girl back with us sooner than we thought, back there in Phoenix!"

**W**

Jasper was really happy that Charlie could see an improvement in Isabella, so with that in mind he suggested to her they have a go at another memory.  Carlisle could hear him talking to her and was ready to fend off any unwanted visitors for them. Jasper slide into her mind so easily, every time he was more and more prepared that it was now second nature to him.

Isa and Bella were outside today, well in the beach scene from his first meeting with Isa. He smiled and dropped down on the blanket between them, Isa was in the red bikini from before and Bella was in a conservative black one piece swimsuit. He shucked off his shirt and leant back, his arms behind him supporting his weight.

"Hello Darlin's, how are we doing today?" he asked them and both smiled and answered, "Great thanks, handsome" from Isa and "Fine Jasper, thank you for asking" from Bella. He gave each of them a peck on the cheek and lay down completely,

"So I was thinkin' we might tackle another memory, what do you say?" he asked gently and they both nodded.

"Okay, lie back then, let's get totally relaxed and then you need to find the memory of the next time Isa appeared to help Bella," he said and they lay either side of him, he took hold of Isa's hand in his right and Bella's in his left.

He was absent-mindedly rubbing little circles on their hands with his thumbs, "Can't concentrate if you do that kind of shit gorgeous!"

Isa said and Bella giggled and blushed, Jasper was mesmerised by the flush of blood under her skin and tried not to stare. He stilled his thumbs but kept hold of their hands.

_'She was about eleven, just starting to notice boys as more than just annoyances, the school was having a dance to celebrate fifty years of being open. Everyone was buzzing about who would ask who and all the normal pre-teen drama of schoolgirls the world over. She was a bookworm and really wasn't all that fussed, but if a boy did ask she decided to go._

_Sitting outside in the sun reading at the end of lunch, she heard a group of boys daring one to ask out the most boring, plain and pathetically desperate girl in their year. Unfortunately, they had decided that was her! He was to ask and then not show up to take her, leaving her unwanted at home. Only one voice dissented, but he was shot down with a "Shut up Daniel, how would you know anything, even if you asked a girl to go, who'd go with you!"_

_She had rushed off to the girl's toilets crying, why were they being so cruel, saying she was desperate, more like not interested. Then making horrible dares and laughing at poor Daniel, she was unaware she was no longer crying but getting mad._

_As the next class was about to start, Stephen the boy who was dared rushed up and asked her to the dance, turned and left without her saying yes or no, but he fist pumped the air to his friends, assuming she would go with him. The teacher had called for order then and she put up her hand and stood._

_"Excuse me, Sir, I was just asked an important question and I would like to answer it as soon as possible if you don't mind?" she said and he quirked an eyebrow, this girl rarely spoke in class so he nodded his assent._

_"Thank you for asking me to the dance Stephen, but unfortunately you were misled. I am neither boring, plain or pathetically desperate like you all were discussing in the corridor earlier!" she left a dramatic pause here for it to sink in with her classmates,_

_"I am going to the dance already" she turned, smiled and nodded to Daniel who lit up like a fireworks display as she finished by saying_

_"I'm going with Daniel, but I really hope you can find a girl who meets your exact requirements in time was the dance, Stephen!"_

_Needless to say, Stephen never showed for the dance, no girl would accept him, as they thought that meant he thought they were all the things she'd said he was looking for.'_

Isabella couldn't believe at the time she'd done that, so once again Isa got the credit and this established her more firmly in her psyche.

"Okay Bella, do you remember all of that memory?" Jasper asked and she nodded,

"Yes, but it was after it I kept thinking I couldn't have done that, so I decided it was Isa and not me!" she whispered quietly.

"So you had actively separated the two of you way back then. But you do see it was just you assertin' yourself, havin' been treated badly by that boy?" he pushed her to answer gently.

"Yes, I ..., yes that was me and not Isa that time!" she said in a rush. Isa nodded and sighed as she faded slightly more in Jasper's peripheral vision.

Carlisle straightened from his position at the nurse's station where he'd been filling in forms and making small talk. A nurse had picked up Isabella's chart and was about to head in that direction, he knew she needed nothing and therefore this was a ploy to see Jasper.

"Nurse McKenzie, is there a problem? I didn't order any labs or procedures for Miss Swan" he said enquiringly and the flustered nurse said no, that she was just going to check on everyone.

"Well please leave her till last as Dr Whitlock needs to catch up on his sleep and in there is the only quiet place in the hospital for him!" he said with a grin, a couple of other Doctors laughed and the nurse scurried away.

**W**

Charlie's visit was illuminating, Billy moaned about Sam for half an hour, calling him a usurper, saying he was demanding Billy step down as Chief and even said he threatened him if he didn't. Charlie was getting madder and madder at the selfishness of his friend, Billy didn't care about the tribe at all, just his position that he felt was his right.

When Harry arrived the two men were shouting at each other, Charlie telling Billy that he didn't deserve to be Chief as he cared for nobody but himself. Billy saying that Jake, not Sam would be the next Chief, that Sam was a jumped up nobody, trying to steal Jake's birthright.

Harry exploded at that statement, telling Billy that Sam was now Chief and Alpha, it was never a title to be handed down father to son as he well knew! That only if and when Jacob phased and proved himself strong enough would he ever be considered as Chief. Also reminding Billy the only reason he himself was Chief, was because they had no enemy, therefore, no wolves at the time.

So the elders allowed him to take the title from his grandfather as they had lost most of the previous generation at that time and Old Quill refused it. Then when he himself became weak and infirm they so no reason to take his title too, but in hindsight, this was obviously wrong. He had become a mean, bitter, twisted old man, who cared for no one but himself.

He tore into him demanding had he thought of why the tribe was phasing?, No! only about himself. Had he even mentioned Charlie's girl or the loss of his ex-wife? No, because it didn't have any import to his way of life. Charlie and Harry walked away leaving a seething unrepentant Billy behind them.

"You know he won't go quietly, don't you Harry?" Charlie murmured to his friend.


	14. Sometimes It's Staring You In The Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Griezz on FFN commented that even if Sam let Leah down gently, she would be badly hurt anyway as she'd loved him for years, also why no one has him imprint on her, so I'm gonna, what with the potion from Tabitha and all! xx Alexis

"Hello young Edward, how are you today?" Aro asked smiling, he was keeping his surface thoughts on mundane castle business.

"I'm well Master Aro, as well as I can be under these extraneous circumstances" Edward muttered, with an edge of hysteria.

Aro was beginning to wonder if Caius' experiment was backfiring on them all and driving Edward mad. He held out his hand and Edward grudgingly placed his in it, for someone who thrived on hearing others thoughts he hated to have his own read. Mainly because he knew he could hide nothing from Aro, he'd tried and failed.

Edward was beginning to see how unimportant his little gift was, maybe if he'd tried to expand it or delve deeper into others minds, but he had been so full of his own self-importance he had never even bothered. He was a very small fish, in this large pond called the vampire world.

Even Alice's gift was flawed, decision seers were ten a penny in the wider world, but as real seers were rare, they at least were sought after. Only the big powers gained respect, like Demetri's tracking, Jane's delivering of pain and of course her brother Alec's ability to deprive you of all your senses.

 Even Chelsea's ability to bind vampires to Aro was if not respected, definitely feared. The biggest eye opener of all was the respect for warriors, like the warrior King Caius, Felix the executioner too. But Edward could not believe the respect, awe and fear, one name garnered above all in the vampire world, 'The God of War'.

At first, he never connected the name to anyone he knew, least of all his brother Jasper. But after hearing it repeatedly, he had to accept that they were indeed talking about Jasper or should he say, Major Jasper Whitlock. Edward quailed, knowing that he could have killed him easily, a million times over, during the last sixty years.

By all accounts he could kill someone with emotions alone, that being on the Cullen diet, well Edward's old diet had cooled the savage beast and created the kind, loving and gentle man he now was. A man Edward had disrespected at every turn, never giving him credit for the lack of bloodlust in the family since he arrived or the fact he had never once slipped since adopting that diet.

Edward had accepted that the reason he acted as if he hated Jasper so much, was that he's awoken a desire within him that he'd killed with sheer bloody mindedness. He was attracted to Jasper immediately, the raw power and sexuality of him, was like a slap in the face to the sexually repressed boy that Edward was.

_'Aha! Caius was correct after all, the boy is growing, accepting and dare I say yearning?'_ Aro thought to himself as he read Edward's thoughts. _'Phase two then, the beauty that was, no is Carlisle Cullen'_ Aro sighed and released Edwards' hand.

"Run along child, I wish to be alone with my thoughts!" he said sadly and knew Edward would not be able to resist listening in, he hadn't changed that much yet.

If Edward had thought seeing the thoughts of the lovers he shared his living space with was painful, this was torture! Aro was thinking about Carlisle, not just any thoughts, extremely graphic thoughts of loving him, holding him, touching his body and having passionate sex with him. He ran sobbing, from the corridor he was hiding in. One name raced around inside his head **_'Carlise!'_**

**W**

Sam had, during the night decided to go and see Leah before tackling Billy Black. He knew that he would end up enraged anyway, having to deal with Billy's arrogance. So getting a chewing out from Leah first couldn't make it any worse, he hated that he had to do this.

But it would be better for them both, in the long run, at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. _'Why? It's not fair, I love that woman more than anything, Christ we are even lovers, how do I tell her goodbye?'_ These thoughts were running around inside his head, stabbing into his heart with every pass.

He caught her scent heading to the beach and was thankful, this was not something he wanted to do with an audience. She was sitting on one of the huge rocks, idly throwing pebbles into the water. Sam watched her for a few moments, drinking in her content mood and memorising every movement, these things he never wanted to forget.

The wind shifted and her hair blew around her face as Sam walked towards her,

"Well help me, Sam, instead of watching me from the trees, I hope you're not becoming some crazy stalker!" Leah said laughing as she slide from her perch and the sound nearly broke his heart.

He turned her to him saying, "Leah baby, we have to talk"

"What! Sam? Is everything okay?" she stumbled over a stone in her haste to see him and was pulled up against his chest as he held her tightly.

"What is it honey, you're scaring me? Sam?" she pulled free and ripped the hair from in front of her eyes to stare at the man she loved standing in front of her, with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at me Sam!" she demanded and he slowly opened his eyes and everything he thought he knew, no longer mattered, only the woman in front of him made any sense in this, his crazy life.

He let out a tremendous whoop of joy, scooped her up and spun them in circles. She was laughing and he was panting as he released all the angst that had plagued him since he phased. Setting her down he took her hand and lead her back to the trees, sat down with her in his lap and told her, his imprint everything.

**W**

Everyone was getting into a routine now, Charlotte was ready for Isabella to come home to Charlie's. Especially since her last memory with Jasper, she was much closer to the surface of this coma she'd put herself into voluntarily. There was an air of anticipation around the whole family.

Peter and Rose were working on plans for the renovation of the buildings on the lot, work would be slow at human speed on the outside and fast vampire speed on the inside, thus not drawing attention to themselves. Rose was really happy to have Peter help out, this was the one thing Emmett and she did not share a liking for.

Alice had found, set up and started taking clients for Jasper in his new surgery, with her being his receptionist. Eventually, she'd train a human to replace herself and another Doctor would be sought to replace Jasper, but after the shine of the new sexy Doctor wore off. They didn't want some sex starved bimbo applying, or he'd never get anything done.

Funnily his patient register was predominantly male, there might be a couple of gay men on that list, but she wasn't doing everything for him, those he'd have to cope with himself. She laughed at this thought, Jasper would be so embarrassed.

But ultimately he would let them know he wasn't interested and let them down gently. For all that men were drawn to him he had never shown any inclination that way. He was what people called 'A Man's Man', a natural leader and therefore the focus of attention for both sex's.

Esme had purchased the building next door for her Interior Design Studio, she always started an internship for up and coming young designers straight out of college under her own name of Platt. As well as employing a qualified one to replace herself in time.

They'd installed a connecting door, so her and Alice could spend time together, Alice was for once forgoing a fashion business to concentrate on her relationship with Charlie. This she felt for once was her priority, the only thing missing this time was Edward's usual Music Store and Studio.

Emmett was also in that building, but upstairs. One entrance from the street and a back stairwell into the other two properties, he was running a Home Security business called Hale Security Systems, but also Computer Repairs as a sideline, he also would employ, train and eventually hand over to them.

These were the same business they opened anywhere that they weren't playing school children, they eventually employed humans to run the business' once they left and they made money for them and the towns they have lived in, all overseen by their lawyer J. Jenks.

These under the guises of well-established countrywide companies, this they had down to a fine art over the years and the invention of a national trust which dealt with maintaining the buildings they bought. Of course, it was Carlisle and Esme with Alice's help that sorted out the paperwork and bookkeeping. But Esme had plans for Emmett and Rose to guide the ship for a change.

Giving back to the communities that housed them was important and beneficial, they left each place with a good impression and no outward sign that they were different from the humans around them, it was strange that this time they didn't seem to scare the humans as much, Emmett said that was all down to Edward the rude prude, he always upset everyone eventually.

**W**

Meanwhile, on the reservation, chaos was about to erupt, Billy had called a tribal meeting, where every man woman and child must attend. Sam and Leah found out from Seth her little brother, he had been searching everywhere for them. Seeing them sitting in the treeline he approached quietly, but Sam heard him anyway.

"What can we do for you Seth?" he asked and Seth jumped in shock, thinking he was still too far away to be heard.

"My father sent me Chief, Billy has called a tribal meeting, he told everyone not to tell you!" Seth said in a rush.

"Ah, so it begins" he mused, "Run ahead Seth, I think Leah and I will make the grand entrance. After all, she's about to become the wife of the Chief!" he said smiling widely, "Sammie?" Leah said in a breathy tone, he laughed scooped her up and spun her around.

"Where better to announce it than a tribal meeting, baby!" he said as the walked hand in hand to the meeting hall. Seth had dived in just as the doors were closing and nodded to his father, Harry sighed with relieve.

When Sam and Leah arrived all the entry points were not only closed but barred by Billy's sycophants. This did not deter him, pulling Leah behind him he strode to Old Quill's house and opened the outside entrance to the cellar.

"Sam?" Leah asked, "Secret entrance for the times of war and rebellion" he smiled as he located the hidden trap door in the cellar floor. They made their way quietly along the tunnel and entered the hall via another trap door in the small anti-chamber off the main room.

Sam had made a point of knowing all of his people's histories and had come across this buried piece of information, he had found them six months ago and had got the doors back into working order then, but kept it to himself, he wasn't sure why then, but was so glad now.

As they listened at the door they could hear Billy ranting on about how Sam was trying to usurp him, how he'd threatened him, him a man in a wheelchair. Demanding to be made Chief,  "Why now?" Billy said, "We are not under threat, there is no pack!"

Harry and Old Quill averted their eyes and nodded to each other, _'Had Billy seriously ignored the wolf howling the previous night'_ thought Harry. Old Quill surmised that Billy thought Sam would still be in wolf form and unable to attend, so took this chance to sabotage him. Sam eased open the door and saw the backs of Seth, Sue and Harry Clearwater, so he had Leah squeeze out and stand with her family.

Just then Billy started to say what a bad influence Sam was, "He is not here I notice, neither is Leah Clearwater, he is leading her .....!"

"I beg to differ, Billy, I am here with my family, where else did you expect me to be?" she said loudly over the top of him and he was surprised to see her, he had been informed she was not in attendance.

"That's of no importance the fact remains, he is corrupting you and your own father allows it!" Billy shouted at her and the gasps around the room were quite audible. His disrespect for Leah and her father were not taken well.

Sam phased in anger at this, but took a breath and almost heard Esme Cullen's voice telling him to be calm, to be the Chief he was meant to be. So he nudged the door open with his muzzle and stepped up behind Leah.

She startled slightly feeling fur under her hand but knew exactly who this was, she rubbed his shoulder and stood to one side, as did Seth with a gasp and then a bow, Harry and Sue turned as they heard their son and saw for the first time in their lives a Quileute wolf in all its glory.

Once they to stood aside Sam Raised his head up and towering above everyone paced forward into the centre of the meeting hall, many dropped to their knees, some gasped and others clapped, Billy, spun his chair around coming face to face with the enormous black wolf.

In a last ditch attempt to discredit him he screamed and begged for Sam not to attack, but everyone could see that the wolf was not angry or violent and as Sam shuddered back to himself, Old Quill stepped forward and placed the Chief's cloak on his shoulders. Sam stood totally naked under the cloak staring at Billy.

Leah stepped up beside him and discreetly covered his manhood, as all the ladies were now appraising him for a totally different reason. This was hers and hers alone and she couldn't help the smug look on her face, her father frowned, but her mother winked at her smiling.

"Enough of this farce Billy, I am your Chief and beside me stands my imprint and future wife Leah Clearwater" Sam announced, this made Harry stop frowning and puff out his chest with pride for his daughter.

"Elder Ateara, start on the potion at once, my love and I intend to have many children!" he stated and Leah blushed, The crowd cheered and knelt before their rightful Chief, as Billy slumped in his chair a broken and bitter man.

**W**


	15. Life Likes To Bite You, In The Butt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Everything is slowly about to change for the Cullens and the Pack, in most unexpected ways, Jake unknowingly starts the ball rolling. xx Alexis

"I want to go and see Charlie now!" Billy demanded and his long-suffering son for once said no.

"I've got school now dad, I'll take you later," Jake said as he made for the door,

" **I said now, boy! Take me to Charlie's**!" Billy shouted at him, the door opened then, as Jake hovered between it and Billy. In stepped Harry and Old Quill followed by Sam.

"School Jake, you don't want to be late son," said Harry and Jake took to his heels not looking back, thankful for their arrival. His dad was getting more and more nasty towards him, well not just him everyone. _'No wonder Rach and Becky left, I would too if I could'_ he thought sadly.

What Billy hadn't been paying any attention to while he was being rude and belligerent to Sam and therefore the tribe was just how much notice Jacob had been taking of the situation. He didn't want to be Chief, _'Hell I'm only fifteen'_ he thought ' _I don't know anything about running a tribe! Shit until I saw Sam as a wolf, I thought it was all old wives tales'_.

Harry and Old Quill were pussy footing around Billy asking why he needed to see Charlie? and why couldn't it wait until after school? But Sam had had as much of Billy's crap as he was prepared to take.

"From now on if you need to leave the reservation, ask Harry or another adult to take you. Jake's a minor and the only reason Charlie doesn't arrest him is you! He can only drive on the Rez from now on, that's the law and I'm making it an order" Sam said breaking into the three men's bickering.

**"You can't tell me what to do or how to raise my son!"** Billy yelled at Sam.

"Yes I can Billy and I just have!  If you try to get Jacob to do anything else illegal, I will remove him from your home! That's my final word on the matter, note it gentlemen!" he says firmly and they just stare at him. 

Harry and Old Quill because the see the quiet young man, now becoming a strong caring Chief. Billy because he see's someone who is interested in the tribe and it's youth, unlike himself who had only been interested in how being Chief benefitted him! But instead of taking to heart what Sam said, he began to plan his downfall and by any means.

When school finished Jake dragged his feet, he didn't want to go home, he hated being his father's dog's body. He wanted to spend time with his friends or work on his car, not cleaning up after his father constantly and cooking every meal.

To say he was surprised to find his new Chief waiting for him, would be an understatement, he was gobsmacked.  Sam told him from now on he drove only on the Rez, that the women of the tribe would come and clean the house once a week and cook enough meals for the following week, starting today. All he needed to do Sam told him, was keep it tidy and do his homework.

"The rest of the time Jake, be with your friends, fix your car and have fun okay? That's an order from your Chief!" he said smiling and Jake felt so relieved like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, I never wanted to be Chief you know! I don't ever want that kind of responsibility" he said softly to Sam,

" **I don't ever want to be a Wolf  if that even happens to me!** " Jake blurted out and Sam appraised the young boy.

"If the time comes, like everyone else now, you will get a choice! We have the means now to stop it with Tabitha's potion. So just wait and see! Now go catch up with your friends Jake" Sam said and Jake ran off shouting for Quill and Embry to wait up.

Billy was initially livid when a gaggle of women, led by Alison Uley invaded his house, they wheeled him out with coffee onto the deck. But he decided to let it go for now, as this gave him time to work on a plan for the end of Sam being Chief and his reinstatement, back where he belonged, in charge and then they'd all be put in their places.

**W**

Bella and Isa were waiting for Jasper, they thought he might try to go over another memory with them. "Did you do that?" Bella asked when she realised they were walking through an unfamiliar landscape.

"No! this not my doing, I'm too weak now Bella," she said a little sadly, she knew she had to go and it wouldn't be completely, but she'd never be just Isa again. She would be part of Isabella only, as would Bella.

But Bella was correct they were in a location neither had seen before, it was snowy and cold looking but beautiful all the same. A man was sitting ice fishing with his back to them, but he was very familiar, he looked content and was whistling a tune to himself.

He looked up and smiled at the two girls and the gasped, it was their father Charlie, "Hi Chief" Bella said quietly, Isa laughed saying "This is unexpected Charlie, I guess Isabella is responsible for this visit!" He motioned for them to sit with him and handed over two poles that appeared out of thin air.

"Do you think you can do this girls, It's my dream so I want you to fish with your old dad!" he told them happily. "I wondered if 'Bells' could enter my mind, I wanted to talk to her or should I say both of you" he continued as he baited their poles and got them settled.

"I think this will be your gift, when you're a vampire I mean, it's kind of like the dream walking that the first people do!" he muttered to himself really. "Will you have to leave your body vulnerable, while you do it or will you be stronger and able to just project yourself? Obviously, with a human, it's easier, just waiting till they sleep like I am now!" he finished off.

"Do you think we will still be able to pull people into our mind still, then they would be vulnerable and not us?" Bella quizzed,

"That would be good against enemies, otherwise we'll just be like Alice, temporarily frozen whilst using the gift!" Isa commented.

"Ah Alice, that's who I wanted to talk to 'Bells' about, now honest opinion girls, how do you feel about me and her being together?" Charlie asked them,

"Well, we don't really know her that well Ch ... Dad, but if you love her then that's all that matters" Bella told him,

"Just watch out for her crazy shopping and fashion addiction, she scared the bejabbers out of us before!" said Isa.

"Oh lordy, I remember! The Doctor and I were joking about that, poor Alice she thought she'd broke you" Charlie said laughing heartily and the two girls smiled and shimmied closer to their father, resting their heads on his shoulders as they talked.

He told the both how sorry he was about Renee and how he blamed himself for not insisting on the background check, how he wished he'd done it anyway. He said the Phoenix police called today and told him they had barely found anything on Phil, so that had made him feel a little better.

He abandoned his pole to wrap his arms around his daughter's two personas. "I don't know if this will help you or not, but they said your mum wasn't his first victim!" Charlie explained,

Turned out wasn't really Phil Dwyer either! His name had been Bob Jenkins and Phil was his brother-in-law, who he killed and stole his identity.

They were both small time ball players where they came from and Bob had been jealous when Phil got the call-up, so he took his place and ran leaving the state. They had looked so alike that it had been easy for him to do so.

The police found Phil and his wife Mary, Bob's sister's remains buried in the cellar beneath the house. Isa and Bella were sobbing quietly, taking in all this new evidence, he was a madman, a man capable of killing his own family to get what he wanted, so killing theirs would have been easy for him.

"Right now, no more talk of him, I want to know how you feel about Jasper?" Charlie said and Isa smirked, while Bella blushed not nearly as upset on hearing Phil's name and about his or Bob's deeds, as she would have been before.

**W**

"Well Edward, how are you doing? Enjoying your stay here with us I hope?" Caius asked the young vampire, knowing fine well he was not happy.

"It's been an experience, Master Caius that's for sure" Edward replied and not as sarcastically as Caius expected.

"Come with me Edward, I'm sure your brother has taught you to fight? So lets put you through your paces!" Caius said as he led the way to the training yard.

After a few minutes, it was apparent that Edward relied on his gift far too much and he was being trounced from all sides because of this.  Caius sighed heavily,

"Edward, let go of your conscious mind and use your instincts alone, stop trying to see what your opponent will do and strike first!" he ordered.

"I can't, I've always used it to fight" he whimpered, having been thrown again and vampire or not that shit was sore.

"Okay then I'm going to swamp your mind with other things, so you will have to anticipate or be hurt!" Caius stated and began flooding Edward with images of wars and celebrations, slowing going through the ages until a young Carlisle Cullen appeared in the castle.

Now it was all about Carlisle, his thirst for knowledge, his sheer enjoyment of meeting other vampires and learning the rules and finding a place amongst them. How he challenged them as much as they did him, how he made the trio quickly become a quartet. His ability to connect with everyone in the castle, human and vampire alike.

His compassion and endless patience, his joy at being alive and able to transcend mere mortal boundaries. Then came his ability to love these jaded men, how he had over time become a favourite of many in the castle, men and woman alike. Edward was sad that he had never seen this side of Carlisle, but he had no one to blame but himself for that.

Slowly the images became more tender and Edward although fighting for his life with Felix and Demitri, saw a much softer side of Caius and Carlisle too. Unlike Aro, Caius' love for Carlisle was more romantic than fervent but no less deep, maybe even deeper. Even though he had a mate Caius held a special place in his heart for only Carlisle.

Without being aware Edward was fighting hard, all that Jasper had tried to teach him came easily to him now as he ignored the thoughts of the men he fought and watched the memories unfold in Caius' mind. Caius drew the line at showing Edward the most intimate of moments with Carlisle, unlike Aro, but the intent was there and then he spoke directly into the boy's mind,

' _Do you see me as less of a man, a leader, a king now? Knowing I have lain with both men and woman Edward?Our lives are too long to contain ourselves to the sexual constraints of the era we were born in! Open your mind, as well as your eyes and see what is around you. You are but a babe in arms compared to many here, do not judge us until you have lived as long as we!'_

Felix threw Edward down during that last thought of Caius', but he had acquitted himself well, having disabled Demetri and removed one of Felix's hands.

**W**

Jasper had quietly entered the hospital room and found Charlie, sound asleep by all accounts but he knew better, his rapid eye movements and mumbling, told him he was talking to hs daughter, or at least her alter-ego's. He pulled out his phone and texted Carlisle about this new development. The nearer to the surface she got the more control of her gift she seemed to have, he doubted that either Bella or Isa was responsible for this.

He settled in to wait for Charlie to come back to the land of the living, or in his case undead. He was sure that it wouldn't be much longer before Isabella woke and he couldn't wait, but he wanted her to be in her own home by then.

It wasn't that he thought the hospital unsafe but, it was rather exposed and a young woman in a coma, she was a sitting target so to speak. Plus he didn't want her wandering into the other patient's minds, that would be too hard to explain away.

"Ah, Jasper! we were just talking about you" Charlie said catching Jasper unawares, as he had been so intent on the future he hadn't felt Charlie return.

"All good I hope Chief?" he said smiling, Charlie grinned at him and tapped the side of his nose.

They talked for a while and decided tomorrow would be a good day to take her home, so with a call to Carlisle, plans for the move were set in motion. This was a good thing because not a couple of miles away Billy had decided to have a couple of his cronies attack Isabella the day after and blame it on Sam, using the fact that she was being treated by a vampire as the weak excuse.

Later that evening one of the men was doing a little reconnaissance and sneaked up to her room, Jasper was pretending to be asleep and the man wouldn't recognise a vampire, even it bit him. That's when something strange happened, he had just pushed open the door when he froze.

Jasper could feel his emotions, he was totally unaware of what was happening to him, but Isabella was agitated, so he guessed this was her doing and just as Jasper decided to comfort her he was pulled unceremoniously into her head.

**"That bastard! Has he no respect for anyone, not even his friends?"** Isa shouted as Jasper was trying to calm her when Bella said,

"Billy Black is planning to have this man and another attack us, then blame it on the new Chief that you and Charlie mentioned, Sam Uley?"

" **When?** " he demanded, "Day after tomorrow," said Isa.


	16. The Silent Can Overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Isabella has not frozen the guy, but held him in a temporary mental stasis with her shield. He is unaware time has passed. This gives her time to view his memories undetected, at the moment it only works on humans like this.

"Right then ladies, I need to go and talk to Isabella, she's the one doin' this obviously. So I need her to try a little experiment, with our captive audience!" Jasper said smirking.

"Ohh! A few mind games, 'Major' you're a very naughty man, I love it and you" Isa said laughing loudly and Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go get the bad guy 'Cowboy', this needs to be over, soon" she whispered, he didn't mind that they still thought of him as different entities, once there was only the two of them he was sure he'd call different sides of her personality by their two names, he'd never forget them, they were very dear to his heart.

When he returned to his own body so to speak, the intruder was still just standing there, smiling he whispered to Isabella, asking her to suggest that he turn three circles when he fully entered the room, if he did it, then to once again hold him with her mind. Now he just prayed it would work once she released the human.

"Hot Damn darlin'!  God, I love you so much" Jasper exclaimed as the intruder turned three times and then froze back in place once again. He was nearly dropped to his knees by the overwhelming sense of pride and love coming from his mate, he even sensed a little lust wavering on the edges, due to his declaration.

"Okay, darlin' this time you need to plant a phone number into his head and the desire to call it when he's spoken to Billy Black, no matter what is discussed. Do you think you can do it for us?" he purred in her ear, he couldn't believe how much it turned him on, her using her power to help them whilst in her coma. She was going to be so damned special and she was all his, his Isabella, his mate!

**W**

A meeting was quickly called, so almost immediately, Charlie, the Cullens, the Whitlocks and Sam all descended into Charlie back yard, thinking this would be the best place as it was kind of neutral territory. Rose decided to guard Isabella and was listening in on Emmett's phone.

"Sam he's gone to far this time, Billy Black has arranged an attack on Isabella's unconscious body so as to blame it on you!" Esme said without preamble as the black wolf approached the yard from the forest.

Phasing quickly and dressing in the shorts tied to his leg before entering the yard properly Sam was completely shocked. "How did you find all of this out?" he asked looking around.

"Turns out son, 'Bells' has a gift which she's using whilst in her coma" Charlie explained, "One of Billy's cronies called into the hospital this evening and was in her room while Jasper was pretending to sleep. He didn't recognise him as a vampire either, so not wolf bloodline".

"Damn it I wish I knew who? Billy has about six or seven henchmen or whatever he calls them! I need more information if we are to catch him!" Sam said in an annoyed tone,

"Isabella is pretty agitated here guys, Whoa!" Rose exclaimed and everyone froze, "Rosie?" Emmett exclaimed,

"Don't panic Emmett, sounds like she just got pulled into Isabella's head" Peter assured him, so they waited quietly for a couple of minutes.

Jasper took Sam to one side, explained what they had been doing with Isabella to bring her out of the coma. Told him about her two alter egos and how they were trying to make them one again so that he wouldn't be surprised to see two separate women in his mind.

"She can pull vampires into her own head, but projects herself into humans, seen and unseen. I'm the only one who she so far could project into, but I'm her mate so that might be the reason!" Jasper told him.

"Mate?" Sam asked,

"Like your Leah, Sam, our equivalent of an imprint," Esme said and he nodded, filing that away for another day.

"Shit! What a rush, I'm definitely doing that again before their fixed" panted Rose, "Bella and Isa said bring Sam to the hospital they will show him everything!".

"Okay let's go, Carlisle can you open the back entrance? It might look less suspicious" Jasper said and Carlisle rushed ahead.

Esme handed Sam an unopened bag with a shirt in it and he nodded, "Thank you, Esme, you look after me better than my own mother" he said laughing, but Esme was pleased and Sam wasn't really joking. Allison Uley was only now paying her son more attention because he was the Chief and this rankled with both him and Leah.

She saw her position as the right hand of the Chief and Sam had reserved that spot for Leah, he would soon have to put his mother back in her place.They all arrived at the rear entrance and Emmett was frantically typing on his phone,

"Okay camera's disabled and looping the last half an hour, let's make it quick people!" he ordered and Charlie clapped him on the back,

"Good job son, that's a neat trick," he said and Emmett beamed, Peter mumbled as he went past him, "Still my Chief Daddy!"

"Now Peter, there's enough of me to go around. By the way, thank you, son, don't think I didn't notice the cruiser's running smoother than ever." Charlie said smiling and Peter puffed out his chest with the praise.

"Is he the son we never wanted Charlie?" Alice asked and everyone sniggered, even Charlotte had a job keeping a straight face as Peter huffed and Charlie blushed.

**W**

"How did it all go, Bobby? Was there any extra security around her or her room?" Billy asked his cohort,

"Nah! No extra cameras, in fact, I'd say there were less in that area. Only one other person there a doctor asleep in her room Matt said" Bobby told him,

"A doctor, not her father?" Billy quizzed,

"I heard the nurses talking while he was in there, said everyone uses her room to catch a couple of hours sleep as she's in a coma, even visitors nod off apparently!" he said laughing, totally unaware that they had been rumbled by Isabella and therefore the vampires living in town.

"Well okay, this should be easy for you and Matt. So remember, I want her hurt badly. It's to look like a major wolf attack, you've got the clawed glove I gave you. But if she dies so be it, she just a pawn in our game anyway!" was Billy's callous answer.

Matt and Bobby nodded and left, "I'm just going to Maisie's place Matt, see you tomorrow okay?" Bobby said as he left his friend.

Matt wandered down to 'First Beach', sat on a rock and pulled out his cell, totally not aware of what he was doing and dialled an unknown number to him normally, but one that had been implanted into his mind. That and the instruction to call should he have any contact with Billy Black.

**W**

For once Edward had been having a pleasant quite day, he had spent most of it in the library archives with Marcus. The king's thoughts were of his lost love mainly, then a piece of undiscovered information would take him out of his depression for a short while and when he had thought about his friend and confidant Carlisle, Edward was amazed.

Unlike the other two kings, his thoughts were of his friendship, how much alike they had been in their search for knowledge. The long discussions they had that lasted days and how much of a help he had been setting up the medical archives. Edward never realised just how important Carlisle had been to the Volturi, how he had turned down the offer of being the fourth king.

That no matter how much they tried he would never be swayed from his eating habits, but also that he never condemned them for theirs. His thirst for knowledge had surpassed his thirst for blood by a country mile and the Volturi were sad to see him leave eventually but did not stand in his way.

Instead let him go forth to be the emissary and shining beacon that not all vampires were bad, that the Volturi truly embraced all vampires, but they always hoped that one day he would return to brighten their lives once more. Edward remembered seeing flashes of that vampire, the one they remembered, in the beginning.

But ninety years of constant disdain, crude blackmail, petty snide remarks and callous treatment from him, had buried this golden god of a vampire. Turned him into a poor imitation of the man, that they 'the Volturi' had all loved in one way or another. For the first time in his pathetic second life, Edward was ashamed and disgusted with himself.

He was sick to his stomach, knowing what he had done all that, to someone so revered and loved by many. This was not something he could blame on anyone else, no passing the buck this time. He truly saw himself clearly for the first time and did not like what he was seeing one little bit. He could almost liken himself as the vampire equivalent of Dorian Gray.

**_“Humanity takes itself too seriously. It is the world's original sin. If the cave-man had known how to laugh, History would have been different.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_―_ ** **_Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray_ **

**W**

Sam wasn't surprised by the beautiful young woman in the bed, he could just remember what her mother looked like and she was a striking woman. Isabella seemed to be a good blend of her parents, Charlie's colouring and her mother's good looks.

He watched cautiously as Jasper approached the comatose girl, she responded to his presence on an instinctual level, turning her head to him and almost sighing. As the vampire spoke Sam couldn't fail to hear the love and reverence in his voice, he without a doubt loved her dearly.

Jasper motioned for Sam to sit on the chair next to the bed and explained what would happen, Sam was a little apprehensive that he would be left vulnerable in a room full of vampires, Esme stepped behind him saying,

"No one will harm you, Sam, you have my word as their leader and your friend", he relaxed then knowing she of all people would not lie to him. It was hoped due to his supernatural makeup Isabella would not need to hold him or he be asleep for this. But everyone was surprised when she pulled him into her mind and not her going into his.

"Sorry about that Chief Uley, we thought you would be happier joining us than us raking around your memories!" Isa said introducing herself,

"See it as a mark of trust and a guarantee of your safety, no one will hurt you in here!" Bella said as she to introduced herself.

They were in a nice calm meadow type setting and the girls were sitting on a blanket, Bella patted the space opposite them and Sam sunk down onto the softest blanket he's ever felt.

"We remember you Sam Uley, when we visited Charlie for the summer holidays as a child and came to 'La Push' with him," Bella said,

"Yep, you were a cute kid and you're even cuter now!" Isa teased and Sam ducked his head and blushed a little.

 "Isa behave, so Sam are you ready for the memory, it'll play like a video, first Isabella's perception, don't ask how she see's with her eyes shut we have no real idea, it almost looks like sonar imaging to me!" Bella said,

 "Then ours as we entered his head, we imagined not being seen and it worked good" Isa took over saying cockily.

Sam sat and watched both interactions, smiled at the deviousness of Jasper, getting her to implant basically a spycam on them. He, of course, recognised Matt, and from his memory saw Bobby too, they would do anything for position and power. Billy was a fool to trust them they would turn on him eventually.

Sam sat talking to the two sides of Isabella for a few more minutes before he asked them,

"Can you picture something for me, I have an idea for Leah's ring, it looks good in my head, but!  If I draw it can you show me please?" he said tentatively and they both smiled and said yes. As he held it in his hands he was content, yes this was the ring he imagined for his imprint and future wife.

When he returned to his own body, Sam told them who the two men were, how dangerous they could be. That they were loyal to no one but themselves. Now they had to devise a plan, one where nobody but the two henchmen of Billy's got hurt. They explained about the phone call and the clawed glove Billy spoke of.

"That's bad, I've read about it in the archives, it was thought lost. Unfortunately it's made from Shifter's shed claws, it would seriously hurt not only a human but a vampire too!" Sam warned them.


	17. In Quests For Power (Read Fine Print)

Billy Black like all greedy power hungry men had made a fatal error. He ignored it when he became Chief and still he ignores it now. He has spent years hoarding the tribe's money and gloating over his ownership of some of the tribe's artefacts, but angry that he didn't have them all and in his hands, that's all they are. But they do not belong to him, but to the rightful Chief.

Which is Sam Uley now and before him it should have been Quill Ateara III, but he turned it down leaving the door open for the greed and avarice of Billy Black. The spirits do not recognise him as Chief and have used much power keeping Old Quill alive, hoping he would claim his position eventually, though he has tempered Billy's excesses, he never tried to regain his place.

So the tribe has not prospered during Billy's reign, why? Because he has no power and if he had bothered to read all of the tribal histories he would have known this and why. Not that he actually tried to do anything for his people, where was the benefit to him in that. Because selfish men only want what they think is their due.  So here he sits with a mound of cash and two relics and not a whit of common sense.

The small island on the coast of First Beach, it is the source of the Quileutes power, the funeral pyres of past Chiefs are there, as is the old sacrificial altar. We're not talking virgins here, but bounty from the land, sky and sea, offered in honour of the spirit walkers and previous Chiefs. Billy avoids the place like the plague, he's been there once before and it nearly killed him, in his arrogance he tried using the Chief's ritual to bring himself great wealth.

The powers that be, took severe offence and took his ability to walk from him, seeing him as a snake in the grass, thus turning him into one. But all these years he'd lied, blaming diabetes for making him wheelchair bound. But it was greed and greed alone that literally brought him to his knees.

**W**

Sam Uley, unlike Billy, is a caring Chief, but he has yet to receive the blessing of the Spirits, he needs to go to the sacred place and prostrate himself before the ancestors before he is accepted fully. He has been putting it off because of the troubles with Billy and his imprinting. Old Quill has finally cornered him outside his home, demanding Sam do what he himself would not.

So unseen and alone Sam arrives on the little island, unsure what is expected of him, but willing for his people to bear this burden. Once at the alter Sam opens the pouch the Shaman gave him and begins the ritual of Chief. Inside is a potion to make him have a dream walk with the ancestors and he begins to prepare it by offering a prayer to the spirits.

His greatest fear is that he will not be a good leader and role model for the tribe and his prayer is that if he fails, for them to protect the tribe from Billy and his cronies till another steps forward to accept the honour of Chief. This is his offering, a selfless act, unlike Billy, Sam wants nothing in return for being Chief. The spirits are pleased and unlike on Billy's quest, they show themselves freely to Sam.

One spirit appeared to be wearing the headpiece Sam had, the one he received from Levi, via Esme Cullen. It approached Sam and said,

_"This is not just a good tracking device, though it does that too, in the hands of the Chief it gives the ability to talk with the pack whilst in human form."_

Sam was impressed by this even though he had no pack yet, but he felt Jared might be close to phasing. Another spirit glided towards him wearing the gloved claw, Sam had only seen it in drawings before.

_" This which Billy Black intends to use for evil purposes is rightfully yours Chief Uley! In a time of battle thrusting it into the ground will summon every wolf that ever was, though in spirit form they are deadly and will aid your quest when called. It has been many years since the Quileutes have seen war, but you should never be complacent"_ It told him.

Sam was amazed, all that power, thank the spirits Billy was unaware of this was all he could think. The spirit as if knowing his thought finished by saying,

_"Do not worry young Chief, he was never your leader by our choice, just by his own greed, he had no chance at power as long as Quill Ateara III was alive. Now though you stand in his path the Alpha and rightful Chief."_

Another spirit now was in front of him, holding the pipe that Old Quill had received, this confused Sam,

_"All that the tribe has is rightfully yours, they may use the treasures for normal purposes but in your hands, they become more. This pipe is to you alone a direct line to 'Taha Aki'_!   _In times of great contemplation or strain, you can speak to the Great Chief."_ It said before gliding away,

A fourth and final spirit approached Sam carrying a horn, Sam again had only seen this in old drawings in the village archive.

_"Blowing this horn twice slowly, high up on the cliffs of La Push will bring other shapeshifting tribe leaders to you for 'Pow-Wow', blowing it in four short blasts will bring them and their shifters to your defence"_ The spirit explained, before it to slid away from him.

Lastly, Sam was lead forward into a huge hut, sitting on a mat on the floor sat 'Taha Aki', Sam immediately dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before the great leader,

_"Come, son, sit with an old man as he meditates,"_ the leader said and Sam crawled forward and sat opposite him.

" _Your path is fraught with evil doings, the usurper Chief will not stop his sick obsession until you stop him! The Yellow-eyed Cold Ones are now and will be for all time great allies, but other Red-eyed ones, who think themselves important, will come and the Quiluetes and other tribes will have to show them they can not and will not be allowed to dictate to the First Nations peoples ever._

_You are preordained to be a great warrior Chief Sam Uley, find the horn and begin the process of once more aligning with the other tribes, Billy Black clings to the relics, like a drunk man does an empty bottle. Now you are blessed by the spirits the relics will call to you, finding them should be easy._

_Remember, they only work properly for you, but they can still be used for good or evil by others, retake that which we have given the great Quileute peoples. Help make them proud once more, keep no secrets with them, be open and they will love you for it. Oh and Sam remember the Alpha command of the Chief works on everyone, not just the pack! Now go warrior Chief"._

**W**

The Cullens were unaware what had been happening on the reservation, but they too had been busy, Isabella had been moved to another room and Charlotte wearing a wig would be taking her place. The hospital staff had been sorted for tomorrow evening, the least observant and also least likely to go looking for things to do had been hand picked by Carlisle.

They would be being plied with free cakes and coffee, courtesy of Esme and basically kept in and around the staff lounge. Everyone else was to be stationed near the two hospital rooms, making sure the two men would be caught in the act and Charlie would arrest them, the phone call was proof of Billy's collusion.

Emmett had added new software to the Forks police station's telephone system and Matt's call had been logged, recorded and held as evidence in an ongoing crime. The biggest problem they could think of was the release of both the tribe's and the Cullens secret, but help was at hand. Esme had decided to run it past Sam, hoping they could find a wat to keep it unknown.

"Leave it to me, Esme, I have been on my Chief spirit quest and learned much. I have the power to stop them talking about it outside of the reservation. I will make sure to bump into the today" he said and Esme sighed, thank goodness a solution had been found.

**W**

"Carlisle?" he was surprised to hear from Edward, this was the first time he'd contacted him since Esme had sent him to Volterra.

"Edward, how are you? Is everything okay?" Carlisle couldn't help but wish this was not an attempt by Edward to have him try to have him released.

"I ..., I'm fine, I just ..., I needed to speak to you" Edward stuttered and Carlisle was confused, this was not the belligerent boy he had grown used to.

"Are you sure you're okay Edward?" he was starting to worry, something was different in the tone of his voice and Carlisle was at a loss as to what could have caused this.

"Can you visit me soon? I know I can never return, but I ...., I miss you Carlisle"  was Edward's quiet reply and Carlisle's heart leapt.

"I can come at the weekend, would that be okay? I just need to clear it with Esme and sort my schedule at the hospital" he said smiling to himself.

"Esme?" Edward queried,

"Ah yes, there has been many changes here, I am no longer the leader of our family, Esme is in charge now. We also got divorced Edward!" he said holding his breath.

"Oh! That's ...., Why?" Edward asked cautiously,

"I think you know why Edward, it was a long time coming! We decided to part company, but stay friends" Carlisle said, for the first time in forever he sounded sure and confident, Edward didn't miss that either.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Carlisle, I ..., I'm so sorry!" Edward hung up as his voice broke and Carlisle heard the sob before the line went dead. He was unsure just what Edward was sorry for, but he would be finding out soon.  When he arrived back home there was a spring in his step that had been missing for many, many years.

**W**

Jasper was sitting beside Isabella's bed in her new room, he'd come to tell his girls what was happening. He whispered in Isabella's ear how much he loved her before sliding gently into her mind. Bella was sitting reading outside in the sun, he was aware how much stronger she was, as Isa weakened.

There couldn't be many more memories left, probably one before the big one. So thinking that there was no time like the present, he dropped down beside her asking,

"Where's Isa darlin'?"

"I'm here Jasper, I don't like sitting in the sun now, it makes me look more transparent," she told him and Bella looked up and covered the sun with fluffy white clouds.

"Better Isa?" she asked, Isa nodded and joined them on the rug.

"Okay, darlin's, how about another memory? Is it the last on before the event?" Jasper asked and they both nodded. "Take your time sweetheart, so the next time you felt Isa was in control was?" he said leaving the question open-ended, holding both their hands as he had done before.

_'She was fifteen, just starting to fill out and look like a young woman, but still a little gangly and uncoordinated.Renee's flavour of the month was a creep called Dwayne, he was a tad over-friendly to her and she made it her mission to avoid him as often as possible._

_It wasn't just the inappropriate touching, slapping her butt when she passed him or pinching it, Renee as always was oblivious, never thinking that her gentlemen friends would be attracted to her teenage daughter and she was right they shouldn't have been._

_But he liked to get her in trouble with her mother, even going as far as offering to as he put it, to 'Paddle her butt' for Renee. Thankfully Renee declined laughing it off, but Dwayne continued to trip her up or push her off balance when she was carrying things. He was the cause of a couple of hospital trips for her that summer._

_It all came to a head when he had tried to push her down a flight of stairs in the house they lived in then. She had managed to grab the railing and haul herself back up, he had stood there laughing when she struck out. All the self-defence Charlie had tried to teach her came rushing back._

_She punched, kicked and kneed him when he had eventually lost his balance at the top of the stairs, she turned and walked away letting him fall, just as he had tried to do to her. He had ranted and raved to Renee that she had tried to kill him, but for once she managed to lie with a straight face._

_Telling her mother she'd been in her room reading, heard him going to the toilet and a few minutes later the noise as he fell down the stair. She even went as far as asking him if he was all right? Did he need a lift to the hospital?Needless to say, Renee dumped his ass for trying to blame his own clumsiness on her daughter._

"So darlin', how much of that memory do you really remember?" Jasper asked gently.

"Everything until the top of the stair, it gets a little hazy there, I know I was really angry, it wasn't a full flight of stairs but I could have broken something or worse knowing me!" she said angrily.

"So when did you decide it was Isa and not you that did that?" Jasper pressed her for an answer.

"In my room, I knew that I would never have stood up to him, I am a coward! A weak pathetic coward!" she was ranting angrily now and Isa smirked as she faded to almost nothing. Becoming almost wraith-like.

"Bella? Bella!" Jasper called loudly and she swung around hands on hips saying,

"He deserved it, he was trying to hurt me. I wasn't letting that asshole get the better of me!"

"So darlin' for the record, you or Isa?" he asked softly,

"Me!" she said before bursting into tears, held her and Isa tightly against his unbeating heart and whispered words of love and encouragement.


	18. Where Exactly In The Queue, Were You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - The title ref is 'When they were handing out the brains!' This could apply to Billy, his two henchmen, Edward, the possibilities are endless really xx Alexis

There are many metaphors Jasper could have used to describe how his life had turned out. But at the moment, he could only feel just how close his future was to becoming perfect in his eyes. So close he could damn near taste it and the flavour was driving him insane.

He wanted to get to know Isabella as a whole person, yes he knew both sides of her well, but not as a whole, healthy, normal human being. He knew she was young and didn't have a lot of experience of any kind, he wanted to teach her, he wanted to show her the world, hell, give her the world. He also knew he would probably have to go slow too.

Knowing that they were so close having her back in the real world, was both exhilarating and frightening! He was beginning to second guess himself, what if she didn't like him in the flesh so to speak? or was afraid of his scarred body? or saw no future for them? he mused nervously.

He was startled when both Rose and Alice appeared, Alice shook her head and muttered "Men! Idiots the lot of them" and Rose just slapped him across the back of his head,

"Stop that! Of course, she'll love you, don't turn into Edward for god sake" she said sitting down beside him, "Now go away, Alice and I have a spa date with Bella and Isa!"

**W**

Bella pulled Rose into Isabella's head easily but was having a little more trouble with Alice. She was beginning to think it might be a little jealousy on Isabella's side and she and Isa felt it but not as much as the were halves of the whole, as it were. Also, the whole shopping and clothes debacle didn't help, but eventually she to was there in the spa they had created.

"Where's Charlotte?" Isa asked, "You did invite her?"

"Well! No actually, I ..." Alice started,

"Why would you not ask our sister?" Bella demanded, proving she was getting stronger every day.

"She's not our sister! She's Peter's wife" Alice stupidly said,

Isa roared, "She's Jasper's brother's mate, Yes? Therefore she's our sister!" just before Bella booted Alice back out of Isabella's head.

Then with a fierce look of concentration on her face Bella searched the hospital and surrounding area for Charlotte. She wasn't far away, sitting in Peter's lap being hugged and gently rocked back and forth. Charlotte knew Alice didn't care for them much, but she was feeling particularly left out today, after all, Isabella was going to be her sister soon.

' _Charlotte? hey big sister, you busy? how about joining Isa, Rose and I in the spa? Don't worry Alice isn't here, her invite was rescinded!'_ Charlotte jumped when she heard the voice in her head, clear as a bell too, it was. Peter scrunched up his face in confusion,

"It's Bella, she wants me to be there and she sent Alice away" she whispered in awe to Peter.

"Go for it suga', I'll take you back to charlie's so you'll be safe," he said kissing her and Charlotte just thought the word yes to Bella and suddenly she was there inside Isabella's head. Rose smiled at Charlotte and winked,

"Alice was having a particularly blonde moment, will she never learn?" the four women started laughing and could imagine Alice would be livid out there in the hospital room.

**W**

Once back at Charlie's Peter phoned Esme to tell her where everyone was and what had happened. Emmett overheard their conversation,

"Shit! I better go sit with Rose, she'll want out of there now" he said sniggering,

Esme shook her head, thanked Peter and thought how tactless Alice could be sometimes. Acts like that would never endear her to Isabella when she woke up, future stepmother or not. She never understood why Alice didn't like Peter and Charlotte but assumed it was just because they were so close to Jasper and she wanted him all to herself in the beginning.

Everything was in place for this evening, Esme had made sure everyone knew where they were meant to be and who was protecting who. Charlie would be arresting Matt and Bobby, and Sam would be there unseen, to retrieve the clawed glove.

Then they would have Isabella implant the thought to sell out Billy as the instigator, giving Charlie irrefutable proof and then he too would be arrested. This he was prepared to do as his friendship with Billy died when he ordered his daughters attack.

None of the three would be able to mention any supernatural connections, so it would be seen as a petty act of spite against Charlie, as he didn't support Billy when Sam took over as Chief. In the case of Matt and Bobby, they were just paid thugs, who had no qualms about attacking a defenceless young woman for money. 

But it will be the serious charge of attempted murder, especially due to the victim not being able to defend herself and will be seen as an evil act of malicious cowardice on the three men's parts.

Sam will be having them shunned by the tribe, struck from the tribal records and put off of tribal lands, once their names are struck, Jacob will become a ward of the tribe and his name changed to that of his mother's family, which was 'Wilde', the same will happen to his older sisters. The line of Black would appear to have stopped with Ephraim's son William who died in the great storm.

This is to be the punishment of Billy Black, to rot in jail for however long he's there, having no tribe, no home, no family and no power. Living with his many shameful failures, this to the first nation is seen as a greater punishment than any, loss of self. Most especially for a once power-hungry Chief, to become a nobody. He will not be a loss to the tribe or the family he once had.

**W**

Charlie found Alice sitting outside the police station when he left to head to the hospital, she was feeling sorry for herself for two reasons. The first was because this should have been the night of their date and it had been postponed because of the imminent attack. The second was what had happened today, once she explained it all to Charlie, he shook his head and held her,

"Oh dear Alice, you really have been spoilt! Carlisle should have helped you learn to integrate better" he said kindly,

"Not everything is about you sweetheart. Just because you didn't want or think of Charlotte as a sister, doesn't mean everyone else will feel that way" he tried to explain to her,

" 'Bells' was an only child and the dream of a sister is something she has always wanted to have. She is a sharer, my daughter, having room in her heart for just about everyone. You dismissing her opinion would not have sat well I'm afraid! How did you not see that?"

"I can't see Isabella, it's just a blank with her, same as the Alpha. It's very annoying, you know" she murmured tetchily,

"Welcome to the real world Alice, that's what it's like for the rest of us all the time!" he said a little dryly,

 "You rely on your gift far too much you know, the family and the rest of the world won't fall apart without your input, sometimes it's not necessary, not even wanted, you do know that. Deep down you must know how much they resent the constant interference from you!" he said pulling no punches,

"They just hide it better than Peter and Charlotte and that's what you don't like about them isn't it, they call it as they see it" as he finished, Alice huffed and stamped her foot.

As soon as she turned on the pout Charlie said "It wouldn't wash with me, Alice! Been there, done that, got the t-shirt! I already have one teenager, do you want to be my partner or my daughter? You can't be both and frankly Alice, you're old enough to know better!"

Alice stood with her mouth open and her brain on overload, no one ever spoke to her like that before. Carlisle allowed her to do as she pleased because of her gift, Jasper always cajoled her out of a stroppy mood. Nobody ever said no outright and meant it or called her out on her behaviour.

"Now it's time to head over to the hospital, I need to take the cruiser, so just head over okay? Keep the speed down, Alice!" His voice was firm and authoritative and she nodded and climbed back into her car.

**W**

The plan went off without a hitch when Matt and Bobby arrived Charlotte waited to the very last nanosecond to roll out of the way of the death blow Bobby decided to deliver. The bed took the hit and was ripped badly, if that had been Isabella, well it didn't bear thinking about.

The whole thing was caught on camera, but the angle only showed the men and not the occupant of the bed. So it was as if she had just rolled over at the perfect time and the blow missed her body completely. Luckily the more Bella and Isa joined the more restless Isabella had become so it was feasible.

Charlie and Peter appeared to be on the way to see Isabella and caught the two men, Matt had tried to run but was unable to evade Peter. Peter called out now to Jasper and he told Isabella to hold them, then they returned her to the room and the alarm was sounded. Charlie demanded that he be allowed to take is daughter home and no one argued.

Charlotte then arrived as her private nurse and with Carlisle's help got her ready to leave. Sam slipped in during the chaos and took the glove, leaving a fake look-alike in its place, thus he had one more of the tribe's relics in his possession, he knew there were a couple of other small ones and the horn hidden at Billy's.

Isabella implanted all the things they needed Matt and Bobby to do and then had released them to be arrested by Charlie and restrained by hospital security until his deputies arrived. They sang like canaries and Charlie acted suitably outraged when Billy was implicated.

Two deputies were dispatched to the rez to arrest Billy and bring him in for questioning. Charlie phoned his counterpart, a good friend in 'Port Angeles', he asked him to take point as the victim was his daughter and the instigator had once been a friend.

**W**

Jasper sat by Isabella all night as usual, but now in Charlie's house with Peter and Charlotte, this was how he found out about Alice's faux pas. As well as Bella being able to project just her voice into Charlottes head at a distance. The more the two sides bonded the stronger her powers became. He was beyond thrilled, his mate was special as a human, the possibilities as a vampire were mind boggling.

He was going to give her one day to rest up mentally and then they would tackle the 'Event', as it had now become known. He fully expected her to be awake by Monday of next week, just a few days more and then he would have his mate in his arms. Jasper knew one thing though, living in the same house as Alice would not be happening. It was wrong on several levels really he now realised.

But as three of the four most important people in his world didn't really like her, well that sealed the deal. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Whitlocks would eventually leave the others behind and once more be a separate coven. he knew he was to blame for some of her behaviour, he had never corrected it or said no, for peace he had just let her do her thing without even trying.

Everyone slowly graduated to Charllie's house, to see how things were goind and to talk quietly with Isabella. A more established routine would be put in place once she woke up and then would come the physiotherapy for her legs, the muscle was begining to become weaker and would need strengthening. So the day came at last to a close and as Charlie and Isabella slept Jasper spoke to Alice, explaining what was going to happen and she seemed very subdued he felt, that was a first!  But for once she apologised and said she understood.


	19. Hach ch'i Brother, Ciao Mate, Hey Darlin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Loose ends need tidying up and new connections need to be made xx Alexis

Sam had been absolutely right, Jared was the next wolf to phase and he now had the beginnings of a pack, well at least a Beta. He had just taken young Jacob from Billy's house as his father had been arrested in the early hours of the morning, for the attempted murder of Isabella Swan. He was guiding him to Sue Clearwater to stay since Leah was going to be living wth him soon. Just as he reached the door he heard the plaintive howl of a distressed wolf and knew it would be Jared.

 Phasing quickly he began the process of calming him down, it was quite straightforward really, but he knew not all the wolves would listen at first, unlike Jared who took to Sam's authority easily. He had taken a leaf out of Esme's book and had snacks, water and new clothes ready for his new second in command. He was really pleased it was Jared first, as he was aware Paul would soon join them and he was too hot-headed to be Beta.

Once he explained everything to him the two headed to Billy's old house to retrieve the relics and give them to Old Quill for safe keeping. Now he had a second in command Sam would be able to plan his wedding to Leah and have Jared stand up with him. He would soon be looking to blow the horn and invite the other Alpha's to 'La Push' for the first time since Ephraim Black had done so.

But first, he called his mother to round up some people to gut out Billy's old house and then once it was empty it would be demolished and Jacob's garage would be dismantled and rebuilt at the Clearwater's. Every trace of Billy Black was to be removed, all his possessions sold and the money would be split three ways, a third would be put in an account for the new Jacob Wilde.

**W**

Carlisle was almost giddy as he packed his suitcase, he'd taken two weeks leave from the hospital and was heading for Italy on the early evening flight to spend time with Edward. After his phone call with him, Carlisle has talked to Esme and she suggested, he phone Marcus and find out how things were going in Volterra,

"Why Marcus? Why not Aro or Caius?" he'd asked and Esme explained,

"Marcus will give you the facts, not from his point of view, but how they really are, Carlisle. Now's not the time for daydreams and flights of fancy! You need to know what's really going on, okay?"

She was quite right as usual and after a call to Marcus he was aware of what Caius and Aro were trying to do for him and he was humbled. After all, this time and they still cared, they were attempting to teach Edward he was only a big fish in Carlisle's pond and nowhere else.

So with a hopeful heart, but really not expecting miracles, although hoping for some change at least in Edward, he bid everyone a quick farewell and headed off to the airport. Jasper had just nodded to him, he cared nothing for Edward's feelings but wished to see Carlisle happy even after all that had happened between them.

**W**

Charlie was feeling quite chipper the next morning, he shook his head when he saw the four vampires in his living room. It was still a little strange to see them all sitting in exactly the same place give or take, as they had been the night before. No need to move if you didn't need to eat drink or use the restroom, he supposed.

"Morning all, how's Bells this morning, no side effects of last night's shenanigans?" he asked the room in general as he made Coffee for himself.

"Mornin' Chief Daddy, she's good. Just a little tossin' and turnin', but the Major calmed her right down" Peter informed him.

"Singing again, son? She surely likes the sound of your voice" Charlie commented as he leant down and dropped a kiss on Alice's head.

"Morning Charlie, did you sleep well?" she asked even though she knew he had, he thought they had all stayed where there were all night but she and Jasper had spent the night in the rooms of their mates, just watching over them in the night.

"Alice, why don't you nip home and change into something comfortable and we'll get out of here and see if we can get the boat this morning!" he said as he pottered about in the kitchen making some toast.

"This is fine Charlie, I went home an hour ago to change," she said smiling,

"When I said comfortable, I meant casual, you know, jeans and a shirt type thing!" he answered softly, trying not to upset her but she looked like she was dressed for a day at the museum and a pretty high end one at that.

"I ...,  I don't own a pair of jeans ....!" she said appalled,

"That's okay Alice we're the same size, you can borrow a pair of mine!" Charlotte said, trying to hide her glee at Alice's discomfort, she rushed off before Alice could decline and Charlie seemed pleased.

"Sorry I don't have a shirt that will fit you though, you could wear this t-shirt with them!" Charlotte announced and Alices face was a picture, Jasper and Peter were barely holding it together.

"Oh! I know" Charlie said and went into the laundry, "Here we are, this was 'Bells' shirt," he said handing Alice a plaid shirt that had seen better days. Then he grabbed his fishing jacket and put it on.

"Charlie that's the most ....!" Alice started to say,

"Yep! The most comfortable, well-worn item I own. I love this jacket, 'Bells' sewed on all the patches for me when she was younger. I'll never part with this old thing, it means too much to me!" Charlie said rubbing his hand down the sleeve lovingly and Alice sagged.

She had been about to say it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen and needed burning, that would have been disastrous. Jasper nodded to her and them motioned to his feet, she could see those old cowboy boots he always wore in the beginning and now when she wasn't looking and suddenly she realised she'd tried to throw them out several times.

He wouldn't part with them and hid them from her, so she couldn't get rid of them. Alice was about to realise just how insensitive to others feelings she had been over the years as Peter looked down too,

"Hey Major, are they those boots I bought you when we escaped from Maria? My god, they still look damn good! Yeah, freedom can be mighty fine sometimes!" he said as he walked away.

Alice gasped and rushed from the room, she'd never asked him once in the last sixty years why he kept hold of them. And now that she knew, it made her feel bad, really really bad. As only a vampire can she scoured the last sixty years and saw many similar events.

Emmett's shirt, the garish one, that was the first one Rose bought him. Rose's comfy sweats she wore around the house when no one was about that said 'Babe' on the butt. Carlise's outdated tux, that he got engaged and married Esme in. Esme's apron, it was so old fashioned and had several repairs, but it had belonged to her human mother. Edward's hat that made him look like a gangster, that Carlisle had given him that first year they were together.

Charlie found her sitting on the back steps staring out into the forest, it had dawned on her she was asking them to throw away their memories, Alice had never had any and thought others were irrelevant, until now. She loved that Charlie had memories of his daughter and their past together.

"You okay sweetheart?" he said, as he put his arm around her and pulled her close, she nodded and told him she had nothing old, nothing that held any memories and she was beginning to realise how sad that was. She looked down at Isabella's old shirt and sighed.

"Will you buy me my own fishing shirt Charlie?" she asked in a small voice, he hugged her tighter and nodded before kissing her gently, but lovingly.

**W**

Edward was waiting impatiently for Carlisle, he wasn't sure yet what to say to him, but he knew they had to talk. He’d wasted ninety years of their forever, stubbornly hanging on to his outdated morals. He had been so foolish in the beginning, never giving Carlisle the chance to explain anything to him, yes he’d heard most of it in his head, but never really listened.

Now he just needed to see his sire and beg his forgiveness, that would be a start, then they could maybe move forward. Did Carlisle even want a future with him anymore, Edward knew he had messed up good, was it even possible to redeem himself. He was so unsure of himself and didn't hear any thoughts around him as he castigated himself.

“Edward!” Said a soft voice, it too seemed unsure,

Looking up surprised Edward sucked in a breath and gasped, gone was the stiff starchy Carlisle, this was almost a younger version, casually dressed, hair unkempt and he looked happy to see him. A massive sob rose in his throat as his eyes filled with venom, falling to his knees, body shaking with the force of his emotions Edward covered his face in shame.

Carlisle rushed forward and he too dropped to the ground, gathering his love in his arms, rocked the stricken boy back and forward as Edward kept repeating how sorry he was over and over again. It took several attempts to get him to his feet and eventually lead him to a room he had only seen in others heads.

"Aro insists I keep a suite of rooms here at the castle, hoping I'll return one day no doubt," Carlisle said just to fill the tense silence.

Edward didn't know where to start, he had so much damage to repair and with his head tucked into Carlisle's chest he worried. Thinking that maybe all Carlisle wanted him to be now was a son when he had now finally admitted, to himself at least that he wanted more. Taking in a large deep breath ready to speak, Edward was hit full blast with Carlisle's scent. Had he always smelt this good and felt this warm to the touch or was it a mate thing?

 There was so much that he didn't know and had never wanted to learn. But all he could hear from Carlisle's mind was, how happy he was to be here, how much he wanted Edward in his life and however, Edward wanted to be in it, how much he loved him regardless of the past ninety years. This gave him some much-needed courage, so he raised his head tentatively and placed a gentle, hesitant kiss on Carlisle's lips. Kissing another man for the first time in his life.

**W**

The eerie sound of the single horn, blown from high above on the cliffs of La Push, rent the evening air. Jared had been given the task and he gave it his all, Sam in wolf form stood waiting and before long a graceful Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) circled above their heads before landing nearby. It cocked it's head as if nodding, then hopped behind a tree. A beautiful woman dressed in a skimpy two piece hide outfit stepped back into their view.

Next came the pounding of paws and hoofs, from the mountains appeared an enormous mountain lion (Puma concolor) and a majestic caribou (Rangifer tarandus ** _)_** , again a show of respect was given before they to phased back into tall athletic young men. Then the heavier thump of paws hitting the ground was heard as two bears appeared side by side from the forest, one black as night (Ursus americanus) and the other white as snow (Ursus maritimus). They too motioned with their heads towards Sam before phasing into two more young men.

Then a deep sound was heard from below in the water and all eyes turned to the mighty whale (Orcinus orca) swimming out in the sound, with a noisy tail flap it disappeared and another young man strode out of the water. Lastly, hoofbeats sounded once more and a large but elegant mustang (Equus ferus) came towards them from the forest, shook her head and phased without reticence into another stunning woman.

They stood in a loose circle, eight Alpha's, one from the sky, one from the sea and six from the land. Sam now phased back into his human form and bid them all welcome. They admitted surprise at the sounding of the horn, it had not called them forth since Ephraim Black's day. Sam told them the Quileutes had lost their way after the great storm took a generation of their tribe, but now they were once more back on track.

Many sacred things were discussed and old allegiances were once more forged. The Polar Alpha asked about the resurgence of the pack and were they plagued with passing cold ones? Sam explained about the golden eyes and he laughed saying,

"We too have golden eyes in our territory, a treaty was made with them long ago, they are the Denali Coven"

"Ours call themselves the Cullens, but are the Olympic Coven, they have just had a change of leader, she is very wise and has a kind and giving nature. When I phased the first time, it was she who offered me solace and calm" Sam explained and they all showed surprise and a little glimmer of respect for this unusual cold one.

By the end of the night, all had been invited back to witness Sam and Leah's vows and celebrate their union, this would be taking place during the next new moon.

**W**

True to his word Jasper had given Isabella the whole day to recover and to make herself ready for the final memory or event as they all called it. In truth, she already knew that it was she and not Isa that killed Phil, but she was hanging on to a single thread of reticence, if she admitted that then she has to accept her mother was gone and would never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ch'i - Good morning (Quileute)  
> Ciao - Hello (Italian)


	20. Quick Time or Dawdle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Isabella is about to awake and be ready for her new life, So taking a lead from The Rifle Regiment who have only two marches Quick time and Dawdle, she sure ain't planning on dawdling!

As the new day dawned over Forks, everyone was at peace, Alice and Charlie had spent the whole day together yesterday and when he had talked, she for once really listened. Gaining as much information about each other, the likes and dislikes, the will do and won't do's, but also the things that could be compromised on.

 Then as the twilight had descended the had taken their relationship to a whole new level and sealed their bond forever. Charlie had decided to train up his oldest standing deputy and hoped he would get the Chief's job permanently once he left. The excuse was that he would go with Isabella to where ever she wanted for college, not prepared to just let her leave now there was only the two of them.

He would also be laying it on thick that the incident with Billy Black had soured Forks for him and when 'Bells ' finished high school they would be heading out to pastures new for both of them. This gave them the rest of senior year to wind everything up and sell the house. Then once away Charlie would be changed and start his new life with Alice.

**W**

Carlisle and Edward too had spent the whole night together, but they were talking and had reached a point that they could go forward from if that was what Edward wanted. Carlisle refused to push him, this time it was his decision and his alone. Trying to make everyone happy was what had brought him to this stage in his life, now he only wanted to be able to be happy himself.

He made a point of leaving Edward alone several times, before their long talk, once to see Aro and Marcus and once to see Caius and Athenadora, but he visited with several other old friends too. He had thanked them profusely and said he would be here for only a couple of weeks but would be back and forth for a while, till Edward made up his mind.

It was a big step, one he prayed that Edward would take, but he would not try to influence him. Nobody but Edward could make this choice. He would come here to Volterra to see Edward, rather than the other way around as Edward was 'persona non grata' in Forks, for good reason!

**W**

Things down at 'La Push' also had calmed down, Jake was basking in the motherly attention he got from Sue Clearwater and found a brother in young Seth, that he badly needed. The new Chief was making plans for improvements and spending money on the village. Money that Billy had squirrelled away for himself, but too much of a coward to spend as it would be blatantly obvious in such a poor community.

Leah had started to have discussions with Qld Quill, she wanted both a civil and tribal wedding. He was looking into the archives for information on weddings for the tribe's Chief, she was also arranging to marry Sam the man, at the courthouse in Port Angeles. She was looking forward to being Mrs Leah Uley, not just the wife of the Quileute Chief. The only blot on her otherwise perfect landscape was Alison Uley.

She had twice now tried to interfere in Leah and Sam's affairs and once attempted to countermand a request that Leah had made of the village woman. This was a big mistake, her future mother-in-law seemed to forget Leah was no shrinking violet and would not be pushed around, it gave Leah and her mother Sue great satisfaction to put the woman in her place.

**W**

Jasper had spent the night laying on Isabella's bed holding her close, she had had a restless night and he assumed it was due to today being the day to once more relive that horrific memory. He wasn't looking forward to this one at all or the disappearance of Isa, when this was over she would be no more.

But it was time so he leant down and for the first time kissed Isabella on the lips, not her hair or her forehead but her pouty pink lips. A small sigh passed through them as he pulled away saying,

"It's time darlin', let's get this over and then we will be together forever!"

Bella pulled him in for the last memory, she and Isa were scared, Isa would be gone, but so too would Bella, they would be Isabella soon. Jasper pulled them both to him and repeated the kiss he'd given Isabella on then both. Isa winked and slapped his butt, while Bella blushed and squeezed his hand.

"Okay girls, let's do this, but always remember I love you both equally," he said as the memory of that day started to play out. He was a little jealous of Simon, but he knew he'd got the girl and shouldn't be.

"I've got the sketch darlin', I had it framed and it's in my study, so I can look at it every day and remember just how lucky I am".

Then the memory became darker and as it was with subconscious thought she had seen more than she realised. Like him leering after her when she ran from the car, his barely disguised disgust for her mother, a strange maniacal look in his eye the whole time. Then the text to her father and Phil's rules, even the ones she had ignored at the time.

She had seen everything and Bella was in control right up until he punched Renee in the temple, once the adrenalin had kicked in and she had stabbed him, her mind had snapped temporarily giving her relieve from the horror that had occurred, but now she knew it was her and only her who was there.

Isa sighed and faded completely away from their vision, Bella gasped and grabbed on to Jasper sobbing for what seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes as he rocked her and whispered soothing and loving words. Soon Bella was asleep in his arms and he placed her in the feather bed that appeared before him.

"Okay Isabella, let me out darlin'," he said gently and returned to his own body once more. As he sat there watching as emotions flew across her face and bombarded him for several hours before ceasing suddenly and then there was nothing. Jasper was scared for her, as he knew just what was going on inside her head, as she reconciled both halves of her psyche.

Then a warm tingling feeling gripped his mind and a gentle voice spoke barely above a whisper _"I love you, do you know that? My soulmate, my angel, my Jasper!"_

**W**

Emmett, Rose, Charlotte and Peter were sitting in the forest after having a strange, but illuminating hunt. Peter had seen through Emmett's eyes the fun of the chase and the joy of the fight he had with the huge bear. So he tried it himself on a large and angry mountain lion, though the blood was not as satisfying he felt some relieve but was unsure he could ever completely change over.

Rose and Charlotte had seriously bonded whilst in Isabella's mind, Rose couldn't see what Alice found so wrong about the two of them. Hell, she and Peter were working well together, totally on the same page all the time.

"What do ya think will happen now, Rose? Once Isabella wakes I mean!" Charlotte inquired.

"I really don't know Char, I don't think we will all stay together now, I worried that we'll all just lose contact," Rose said sadly,

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen, babe! Charlie and Alice will stay with Esme, but not in one big house anymore, that's not Charlie's style. Carlisle and Edward will return to be close, but again never in the same house. Isabella and Jasper will leave with Char and Peter, living elsewhere and we will have a foot in both camps, one house there and one where ever the Cullens decide to go next!" Emmett explained incitefuly.

"Wow man! Very zen of you, I'll add somethin' to that, I can sense somethin' comin' for Esme. Somethin' unexpected and very unusual, but she's goin' to be so god damn happy, it's settin' my teeth on edge!" said Peter with a far away look on his face.

**W**

Sam and Jared were doing the rounds of 'La Push', checking in on Old Quill they found chaos descending, Paul was arguing with Embry and Young Quill, he was beyond mad and the shaman had tried to move the two boys away from him. It was obvious he was about to phase and he didn't want anyone hurt.

Paul had made a derogatory remark in his uncontrolled anger about Embry's mum and he, in turn, lost it and punched Paul. The next thing that happens was comical and scary at the same time, Paul had picked himself up and launched at Embry who spun round seeing Paul coming phased on the spot and pinned the other boy beneath his mighty paws.

Paul was shaking and whimpering at the same time, Embry then lay down on top of Paul and pretended to go to sleep, he was so calm and unpanicked about now being a wolf. Young Quill was cheering and Sam phased to talk to Embry.

"Well little brother, this is unexpected! Only three men could have been your father and I'm discounting Harry, cause Sue would have had his balls! " he gave a sniggering yip at that,

"I doubt it was our ex-Chief, he was too damned selfish, so that leaves my father the unrepentant womanising gambler and drunk Joshua Uley! So I think we can take that as read, so welcome to the family Embry Uley!" he said and Embry sat up and looked his Chief and brother in the eye,

"Yup, I reckon you're right, my mum would never say, but I had a feeling" he answered, meanwhile Paul was still struggling beneath him and he let him up finally, but swiped him off his feet with his tail making everyone, but Paul laugh.

**W**

_'I'm me, for the first time in days I'm feeling like I'm in charge of my own body.  I'm not awake yet I know that but I can feel everything going on around me. I seem to have a sixth sense, almost a tangible entity that can feel and touch the things around me as I lie here. For instance, I know that there are several people in the house with me, but only one heartbeat besides mine. I can reach out and almost caress them all'_

Isabella is starting to surface and in so doing she has encountered her shield, so being a normal teenager she tries to see what she can and can't get away with. In the room at the moment with her are Peter and Charlotte, they are just sitting chatting and not aware that the girl in the bed is exploring her gift. Well not until Peter ends up on the floor as his seat is pulled out from under him.

"What the hell!" he roars and everyone comes running, Emmett and Charlie start laughing as an indignant Peter tries to sit down but the chair keeps moving away from him. Next, she reaches out and strokes each one gently, getting their essence so to speak. Charlie first and he smiles as he also blushes at the intimate gesture.

_"Hello Daddy!"_ is spoken in his head softly,

"Hello kiddo, it's nice to hear your voice again" he replies out loud and everyone turns to him, he shrugs and she moves on to the next.

_"Hi, my sister!"_ Charlotte hears in her mind and she too smiles saying,

"Hi Isabella, glad your almost with us".

_"Hey Peter, you want a seat?"_ is said laughingly in his,

"Naw, I stand thanks it's safer, I think!" he tells her.

_"Hi Rose my friend, you good?"_ she asks in Rose's mind and the beautiful blonde answers beaming,

"I'm good thanks, Isabella",

_"Hello, my new big brother!"_ Emmett hears and he smiles so big the others just stare,

"Hey squirt, hurry up and wake up so we can have fun!" he tells her.

_"Hello Esme, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better!"_ Esme leans forward and kisses her cheek saying,

"Me too sweetheart, me too".

Only Alice and Jasper are left, she is hanging back scared that Isabella won't talk to her and scared that she will.

_"Ah, Alice, should I call you Mum? We will have to talk, okay?"_ Alice breathes a sigh of relieve,

"I'm ready when you are Isabella," she says with conviction, determined to make amends and be a good step mum to her.

Lastly, she reaches out and everyone can almost see her shield running over Jasper's body in an intimate caress, so they fade from the room leaving the two alone. He is more than a little turned on by this sensation and pushes his emotions to her till he suddenly hears a breathy voice in his head,

_"Mine!"_ It growls sexily, to his mind anyway,

_" Hello Cowboy, of all the names you've had that's the one I like the best,"_ she tells him and he smiles,

"Thank you darlin', that's the one I feel most comfortable with too" he can still feel her touching his body and becoming slightly bolder with every pass, even pinching his butt for good measure after skimming across his straining erection.

"You're playin' with fire now my Isabella" he purrs lowly and he hears a responding moan in his head before she says,

_"Damn! I hope so Cowboy I hope so!"_


	21. Red Or Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Well this is not the last Chapter, when I reached 3,000 words I knew I'd got too much still to say lol, The title refer's too SM's boring old Blue Edward and of course the exciting fiery Red Jasper. Couldn't resist the obvious 'Matrix' connotation either xx Alexis

"What's going on Jasper? Why hasn't she woken up yet? Is something wrong son?" Charlie was getting a little frazzled.

"She's just weighin' up her options Chief, stayin' where she is, Safe and deludin' herself or Wakin' to reality!" he sighed,

"What do you mean? Everyone and their granny has been inside her head this last week or so! It's been Grand Central Station in there, she knows what's going on, what's the choice?" Peter asked confused,

"Out here she's no longer a child, her mother is gone and the world has changed beyond all recognition to her, but in there she can make it all as it was before. It's a lot to accept for a teenager on the brink of womanhood, she wants it, but she's scared to take it!" Jasper told them all, he could feel every emotion as it ran through her mind.

He also was scared, no matter what they all told him, what if she didn't accept him, love him, need him, the way he did her. She had only eighteen years of knowledge and experience to draw on to make her decision, whereas he has more, so much more but would give it all up to be a teenage boy again, just to be with her.

**W**

_'I know the surface is just there, within my reach, but do I want to go out there? I'm not afraid to admit I'm really scared, I've been safe in here, inside my own mind, in here nothing has changed if I will it so. I want what's out there, I do! But I also want my life back the way it was!_

_Hell, I feel like ' **Neo** ', this is my decision time. Jasper is my ' **Morpheus'** and I just need to choose, _

**_the Red Pill means - 'Knowledge, freedom and the sometimes painful truth of reality',_ **

**_the Blue Pill means - 'Falsehood, security and the blissful ignorance of illusion'._ **

_Ah well here we go then, Red's more my colour anyway, it's exciting, adventurous, and a little dangerous, Blue always seemed so boring, staid and safe'._ These are Isabella's thoughts as she makes her final decision to wake, she also feels Jasper's fear leaking across their bond.

 She needs to be there to comfort him, assure him and most of all love him, so with that last thought her eyes flutter open and she locks her gaze with his for the first time. Her heart is pounding and her mouth dry, but it's nothing to do with the coma, but her body's reaction to seeing him in the flesh so to speak.

He's breathtakingly handsome and heartbreakingly vulnerable, the man before her is every young woman's wet dream and he belong's to her. This she knows without a shadow of a doubt, this Adonis, this Apollo is hers and hers alone. She draws in a stuttering breath and his scent fills her lungs soothingly. Without premeditated thought she pulls him forward with her shield, needing him closer to her.

A throat clears in the room, snapping her concentration off Jasper and she glances around seeing everyone staring at her. The blush that crosses her pale skin is enticing to Jasper, not in a bloodlust way, but a sensual erotic way and he let out a huge breath that he wasn't aware of holding.

Peter and Emmett are smirking at him and the woman all look slightly teary, only Charlie feels a tad uncomfortable with the obvious connection between the two. Not that he doesn't like Jasper, it's just that his little girl isn't so little anymore. Alice rubs his back gently and he relaxes saying,

"Welcome back kiddo, it's been too long!",

"H ..! Wa ...!" is all she can squeak out, Jasper is there with a glass and straw before anyone can move. He eases her up and she sips the water and places her hand over his on the glass, they both feel the frisson of electricity as it passes between them.

"Thank you, Cowboy, can you help me sit?" she says croakily and eyebrows lift as she calls him this. "Now, hello everyone and it's good to be back dad!" she concludes as Jasper settles her back against the pillows, but never let's go, either holding her hand of touching her arm or shoulder.

"Try not to talk too much darlin', Carlisle took the feedin' tube out before he left but your throat will be sore and scratchy for a couple of days. Also Charlotte and Rose are both qualified nurses and they will deal with the other one" Jasper tells her,

"Other one? Oh, Oh! Catheter yeah? Soon please my sisters" she pleads as they beam at her.

"How about we do that and you can have a bath? Would that be nice?" Rose asks, Isabella nods her head mouthing thank you to her.

"Afterwards Emmett wants to discuss your physio, he's been a personal trainer before, so perfect to get those muscle back up to speed and build up your body weight again darlin', he can discuss it over lunch, what do you fancy?" Jasper says.

"Ice cream!  For my throat and some soup maybe, nothing heavy please" she says smiling at him and for a moment they lose themselves in each other's gaze.

"I've got you some clothes to wear," Alice said and everyone groaned,

"No! I got what you would like, some jeans, a sweatshirt and ballet flats!" she says beaming at Isabella and she smiles back replying,

"Thanks, Alice, that sounds great"

"Right everyone out, let's do this!" shouts Charlotte and everyone jumped up and scattered throughout the house.

**W**

Sam was pacing back and forward, wrangling with a weighty problem when Leah arrived. He stopped and engulfed her in his arms, sighing he said,

"I don't know what to do! I asked Jared to stand with me, but Embry's my brother it should be him!"

She looked at her love, her best friend and shook her head, pulling him over to a seat and settling him down in it, she crawled into his lap and stroked his cheek saying,

"Baby! We're having two weddings, one tribal, which Jared can officiate at and one civil, which your brother can be your best man at, alright? Problem solved"

Sam laughed, he'd been worrying for nothing, that also helped him clear up another problem. He could not invite Esme Cullen to a tribal wedding as she was a vampire, but a civil one in Port Angeles, yes he could and would.

When he mentioned it to Leah she was happy to send an invitation to Esme, after all, she had done for Sam, that which his own people did not. Because of that incident, Sam had decided on a no hiding policy, everyone in the tribe now knew about the wolves and were proud.

He held meetings, explaining who would be most likely to phase and who would not, telling them this did not make them less important, but more really, they could be the families of future imprints, strong women and men maybe, who would be the guiding hands and loving beacons for their wolf to always follow home.

Under the gentle hand of Sam Uley, the tribe was beginning to take pride in their heritage once more and the reservation seemed a happier place. Buildings were being painted or repaired. Older members were offering their skills and knowledge to the younger ones, reviving their tourist trade and wiping out the bad memories of the reign of Billy Black.

**W**

Carlisle and Edward were wandering around the gardens of the Volterra Citadel, as they entered one hidden part, tucked away in the corner, Carlisle explained this had been Didyme's retreat. Marcus had kept it going all these years, as a tangible connection to his lost love, he himself tended the plants and gained solace from them.

"I nearly made us, you like him didn't I? I was slowly destroying us both, I now understand the term living death!" Edward sighed taking Carlisle's hand in his, marvelling in the strength and yet softness of it.

"I can't believe how narrow-minded I acted, did you ever think you'd turned me to young?" he asked quietly,

"Yes, I did a few times, you showed no interest in ..., shall we say adult pursuits, neither male or female. Well until Jasper arrived that was!" Carlisle said and Edward heard the hurt he was trying to hide.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that, well maybe I did deep down. I just didn't understand what it was about him! He was as unlike any of us, as you could possibly get. He stirred up those feelings I'd crushed almost to death, did he know?" he quizzed Carlisle and he nodded but said nothing.

"All this time he knew and just took the shit I was heaping on him! Why?" he begged Carlisle,

"We all have our crosses to bear Edward, Jasper already hated himself, your condemnation just confirmed to him, that he wasn't worthy of love! The man was broken and instead of fixing him we all just tugged away at the edges of his wounds!" Carlisle was having a hard time not sobbing now.

He told Edward everything that had happened since he was sent away, how the gentle girl in a coma had done what none of them had even thought to do, bring the two halves of Jasper together finally. How he now was doing the same for her, his mate and destiny. He also told him all about Alice and Charlie, Isabella's father,

"So that's what you've been shielding from me, I knew there was something. I was just waiting till you wanted to tell me" he said unaware how big a change in him that was,

Carlisle was looking at him in wonder, after all this time Edward was growing up, had he just enabled and held him back for all those wasted years?

"No, my love, I did that all by myself!" he answered looking up into the pure topaz eyes of the man beside him.

Edward took Carlisle's face between his hands and really looked at him, before planting little kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and chin, then firmly this time and with no hesitation, he initiated a deep and demanding, but soul consuming kiss.

**W**

Isabella was so thankful for all the help everyone was giving her over the last few days, but she was starting to get a little cranky. Had everyone been told not to leave Jasper and her alone together, because it sure felt like it! If they didn't back off soon she was gonna blow and god help them all.

Jasper was aware and had commented, but was ignored by them all except Peter, he just smirked and winked.

"Chief Daddy's made a mistake this time, she's not going to like it when she hears he told us to keep you apart! I told him, but he wouldn't listen" he said quietly to his friend and sire.

Jasper nodded as if to say 'So be it', Isabella would put them in their place soon enough. He knew it was a father and daughter thing, but Isabella was no longer a child, she had seen her mother murdered and then committed one herself, this if nothing else would make anyone grow up.

Charlie was confident in himself that he had done the right thing after all, 'Bells' was only eighteen and had a lot of growing up to do. He conveniently forgot that she had been looking after her own mother for years, Isabella hadn't been a child since she was about seven years old.

So as the day progressed Jasper wondered how Alice couldn't know that the shit was about to hit the fan, but she could see nothing surrounding Isabella or her decisions. The final straw was when Rose interrupted Isabella while she was talking to Jasper, it was not so much the interruption but the way she spoke, treating her like a child of five or six not a grown woman. What the hell had he told them to make them suddenly act like this?

"Now Isabella you can talk to Jasper after dinner, but only if you eat it all, okay? Rose said unaware that she was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The bed started to shake, then the rest of the furniture in her room, the house too was trembling and everyone stopped exactly where they were as the heard it groan loudly. Suddenly the back wall blew out and every one of the vampires in the house except Jasper and Peter flew out of the opening one by one.

Peter was already out there sitting on the lawn with a bag of popcorn pretending to eat it while watching the show, he did catch his wife as she flew by though, raising an eyebrow at her in an 'I told you so' manner, she dropped her head ashamed that she hadn't listened to him.

"Go long, Alice!" Isabella roared as she picked up her startled father with her shield and launched him out there too. Jasper was laughing his head off, the looks on their faces were priceless. Then he realised he couldn't feel their emotions, or hear them. He could see them all milling around, all looking disgruntled with Charlie.

After all, they had been following his instructions, he'd said, she needed for once be the child and not have any adult responsibilities. That she needed to heal and grow up before getting serious with Jasper, so they had babied her, some much worse than others and he had let them all make fools of themselves, just because he had a hard time letting go.

It was as they tried to return to the house things became apparent, Isabella was beyond mad and had placed her shield over the house. They were stuck outside and she was not going to make it easy for them. Just to rub it in, to all of them, especially her father she took Jasper's hand walked up to the opening and turned around to face him.

Reaching up she grabbed his hair and tugged his head down towards her, which he allowed willingly. Then she basically kissed the ever living shit out of him and by the end of it, she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and Jasper was a turned on as any man in the same position would be and it was very noticeable to everyone outside.

Then the transparent shield became opaque, they could no longer see in but the young lovers could see out, Isabella sighed, this was her father's punishment. He would never know if they went any further and he would never ask, knowing it was he who drove her to it. Jasper held her tight, knowing how she was feeling and eventually he said,

"He meant well, just went about it all screw up like, darlin', he thinks he's losin' you to me, so he tried to keep us apart physically. I'm every father's nightmare you know, someone who can manipulate emotions. But darlin' I've never even tried" he told her honestly, she knew that and stroked his face gently.

"I know, but he has to learn, I will not be controlled like that, I will not have my decisions made for me as if I was an imbecile who couldn't make her own. I have a will of my own and have had to fight every step to get this far, it's so damn insulting and demeaning, he knows better. So I'm now exercising those rights!" she said laughing, "Hey! I wonder if my dinner survived all this?"

**W**

Esme was thrilled to receive an invitation to Sam and Leah's wedding in Port Angeles, she was keeping out of the way of Isabella this morning and was at home alone when it arrived. She of all people should have queried Charlie on his instructions about Isabella and Jasper, but because she was his daughter Esme had let it slide.

To the detriment of all, unfortunately, nothing like getting your butt kicked by a human to make you see sense. She had phoned Jasper's cell an hour after it had happened, he answered right away, Esme apologised and asked to speak with Isabella,

"I am so sorry my dear, I let you down, I should have realised Charlie was doing it for his benefit and not yours!" Esme told her, then she asked what next? Isabella was unsure but wanted to drag it out a day or so.

"Pull your shield back just enough to let them fix the wall, I'll send word right away since they are just standing about doing nothing!" Esme suggested,

"Yes, we can see them, standing around like film extras!" Isabella said this surprised Esme, her shield must be like a two-way mirror.

"Okay dear, if you need me I'm at the house," she said before ringing off. Esme then called Peter, of all of them he had had the sense to not comply with Charlie's wishes, dear god that should have forewarned them all if he went against his 'Chief Daddy'!

So the rest of that night the others fixed the house and eventually Charlie came to the Cullens to sleep, he was feeling very sheepish and wouldn't speak to anyone but Alice. It was most apparent where his daughter got her stubborn streak from.

**W**

Tomorrow is my tribal mating ceremony, the other Alpha's are arriving tonight with their imprints and the whole tribe has been working nonstop to make this a celebration to remember. They have requested a meeting with Esme Cullen at our treaty line, I think they were impressed with her, from what I told them.

So I'd better call her soon, she had given me her personal number to contact her on. I heard it ring twice before she answered,

"Esme Cullen, how can I help you?" her voice answered,

I explained about the other Alpha's and she said she'd be delighted to meet them. So we arranged to see each other at nine this evening, Esme thanked me for my invitation to the wedding in Port Angeles the day after tomorrow, saying she wouldn't miss it for the world.

I really liked that woman, yes woman, I never think of her as a vampire and therefore my enemy. I always see her as a friend, a mother figure even. When I rang off and returned to my house Leah was there and in tears,

"Baby, what's wrong?" I demanded,

"Nothing, it's so beautiful!" she sobbed, I'll admit I was a mite confused but entered the house anyway. I could see nothing different.

"The bedroom" she pointed a shaking hand towards our room.

I stopped short and gasped before me was the most stunning bed, the tribal designs and wolf motif's were amazing. It was done in local wood from this region, said to have magical properties and in a replica of an old style Chief's bed, but beside it was the best bit a matching crib with a wolf cub carved on the head end, it was truly awesome.

"Who? Where?" I stuttered and Leah handed over the note that came with it.

**Sam,**

**A true Chief needs a safe place to lay himself and his love down**

**and a future wolf cub deserves no less.**

**I believe Shaman Ateara can perform a ritual,**

**to protect those who sleep within it.**

**The crib was carved from the same tree,**

**so the magic should extend to it also.**

**Esme Cullen**

I could hardly believe it, the last Chiefs bed was destroyed after the Chief died during the great storm, it was said to be a sign that the magic had stopped working. That woman was beyond amazing, she seemed to know us better than we knew ourselves.


	22. I Am Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Je suis, ce que je suis, mais je ne le suis pas, ce que je suis (I am, what I am, but I am not, what I follow) This was what I wanted to call this last chap but it's too long, unfortunately. This is the last proper chapter I'm 99.999% positive lol, but I will do an epilogue to round everything off xx Alexis

Rose had been the first to crack last night after they had all fixed the back of the house and sat around for most of the evening, Alice and Charlie left because he was so mad at himself.

"Damn it, I'm going back to work, we'll be lucky if she ever talks to us again!" she huffed out and Emmett hugged her,

"I did try to warn y'all! But nobody would listen, Charlie's just a man, he makes mistakes like everyone else. But not everyone else's daughter can throw you like a football!" he said laughing and everyone sniggered.

"Charlie said she hated sports, that's one hell of an arm she's got!" Emmett said and that was it they all were laughing, remembering the sight of Charlie flying over their heads and Alice running to catch him.

"I'll join you at work if that's okay Rose?" Peter said and she smiled and nodded,

"Hell I might as well go see what's happening in the security business tomorrow, but tonight it's some gaming for me," Emmett says agreeing that sitting around here is a waste of time.

"I'm talkin' to Alice, gonna see if I can take over as Jasper assistant, Isabella sure don't need me now!" Charlotte explains and everyone thought that was a great idea.

So Rose and Peter had headed off to the garage as Charlotte and Emmett returned to the big house. Esme had been just finishing up the dishes, she'd insisted Charlie eat before he and Alice retired to her room.

She was still smiling about his reaction on entering Alice's domain, he'd let out a 'Shit!', then a 'Sorry Esme', before saying 'There is such a thing as too much pink sweetie and this is it!' Alice had huffed, but said nothing, he was right though, it was well over the top.

**W**

Jasper and Isabella had been sitting in Charlie's living room watching a movie, they had seen the other's leave and she had lowered her shield, it was a little draining keeping it up full time. Jasper thought that was because she wasn't up to full health and so it tired her out.

"I'm goin' to have to go back to work tomorrow darlin', we've all been takin' to much time off really," he told her,

 She felt that she ought to register with the school and catch up with any work, they could pick it up for her until she was fit enough to go. After all, she only had six months to do and most of that will be revision for her exams.

So they decided he would get a wheelchair from the hospital, so she wouldn't exhaust herself walking and then he'd take her to the school and then over to his office.

"Emmett can start your physio there, he'll just be upstairs anyway" she nodded and he rang Emmett to make sure he'd be there tomorrow.

"Even better, Char's takin' over from Alice, so it'll be her there in the mornin'," he explained once he got off the phone.

"What you gonna do about the Chief? You can't really keep him out of his own house you know that?" he asked,

"I'll talk to him tomorrow after lunch, alone! That's the one thing about your family that bugs me, no alone time, ever, not even for just myself! I'm an only child and not used to all this, every hour of the day. It's very overwhelming Cowboy!" she said feeling a little unsure how he'd take it.

"Oh, darlin' you should have said somethin' sooner, they can be a bit in your face," he said sad, that he hadn't seen this and helped her.

"No it was fine until Charlie started his keep them apart at all costs, they were babying me, God I had to shield the bathroom door to keep them out today!" she huffed out and he hugged her into his side.

"We'll have a meetin' and sort it out after you've talked to your dad, okay?" he assured her and she agreed.

 But this had got her thinking, a future where they were all living on to of each other did not appeal to her at all. No way was she living with her father after she was changed, they hadn't really talked about it but she knew she would be.

The idea of trying to have sex with her Cowboy with Charlie nearby did not sit right. Hell, even the others hearing freaked her out as well, she was obviously throwing out conflicting emotions because Jasper had turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

She had blushed and told him what she'd been thinking,

"If you want us to have a place of our own darlin', I'll be happy to oblige, just say the word" he'd told her and she smiled and gave him a toe curling kiss.

"I think sooner rather than later cowboy, I don't want to wait much longer, I want to show you how much 'I love you'," she said quietly, Jasper was stunned, that had been the first time she'd said it.

**W**

Esme told everyone about her meeting tonight, after her phone call with Sam, they were unsure if she should go alone.

"Sam is a friend, I'm not insulting him by arriving with a show of force!" Esme told them in no uncertain terms.

Alice said she couldn't see anything, therefore obviously Esme shouldn't go! It sounded like an order to her and then she remembered just how much Alice had ruled Carlisle's decisions. Esme reminded her that that was how everyone else survived in this life and the previous one, plus as she was the coven leader, the decision was hers and final.

Jasper asked if she would hunt with him before her meeting and Esme knew this was his way of having a talk about it with her, without the others interfering or making demands she would not keep. Also, Jasper would never tell her what to do, just give her his thoughts on the matter.

He had just popped in to change he said before taking Isabella to the High School to sign some paperwork he mentioned casually,

"Isn't that Charlie's job?" demanded a still miffed Alice, she really didn't like not getting her way.

"As you all seem to have forgotten, includin' Charlie, Isabella is eighteen and can legally do this herself, she is not a child and hate's bein' treated like one!" He thundered and Alice scuttled away quickly.

" I'll see you later Esme.  Emmett, we'll be in my office later so you can start the physio then okay?" Jasper said,

"Oh, she still wants me to do it?" Emmett sounded surprised,

"If you're gonna treat her like a grown up yes, start any shit and I won't stop her blastin'  you into next week! Oh and Alice Isabella wants to speak to her father, alone, today!" he growled before leaving.

**W**

The morning passed quite quickly and the school were very accommodating and very understanding. They would send to Phoenix for her transcripts and have work ready for her every day, she explained that most of her classes had been advanced level and they seemed very happy about that.

 Isabella was happy that her physio went well, it wasn't going to be that hard. Her muscle mass was okay, just slightly deteriorated Emmett said, left much longer and it could have been worse. Basically, she needed to bulk up her diet, more protein etc. He made out a plan for her to follow and it was like a diet in reverse.

Now it was lunchtime and she had Jasper drop her off at the police station, she knew Charlie was working but he would break for lunch anyway. When he saw her he rushed forward,

"Kiddo, you okay?" he quizzed she nodded and held up the two lunch sacks.

"My office okay or do you want to go for a drive?" he asked,

"Here's fine dad, I won't yell at you too much!" she said breaking the tension and he hung his head in recognition of his behaviour.

He led her into his office at the back of the building and shut the door after them. Isabella sorted out the food and sat opposite her father.

"I know you were just being my dad and that's fine! But you involved everyone else and that was not cool, I'm not a child dad, I haven't been for a very long time. You knew that, so why would you have them do the one thing you knew would piss me off?

I had to stop them from actually wiping my backside for me! Do you know how embarrassing that was? They are not like other people and don't remember where the boundaries are, surely you realised that being involved with Alice, cause that woman has no boundaries and wouldn't recognise one if it bit her!

You should have known better and all that to keep Jasper and me apart, come on dad! It was beneath you, instead of just talking to me like an adult. You just made a fool of both of us, for what? Because you can't accept your eighteen-year-old daughter might actually want to have sex one day! It's a bit cliche, even for you old man!" she started to laugh at the absurdness of the whole affair.

Charlie although blushing with embarrassment, couldn't help but see just how grown up his daughter actually was. The fusing together of her two sides had made her a strong, independent young woman and he also didn't miss the 'One Day' part in her speech, she wasn't rushing headlong into anything and he should have guessed that.

"I'm so sorry 'Bells', I panicked, I really messed up didn't I?" he was still a little worried for both their futures.

"Time for a talk dad, you, me, Jasper and Alice. Cards on the table and iron all this out okay?" she said and he nodded, sighing that he hadn't done irreparable damage to their relationship.

**W**

Jasper caught up to Esme after their hunt and they sat in a little clearing, a rare ray of sunshine landing on them as they sat.

"You won't change my mind Jasper," Esme said breaking the silence,

"I have no intentions of trying Esme, I wanted to ask you to call a meeting tomorrow, everyone's behaviour has to be addressed and some ground rules put in place. I can't and won't allow Isabella to be upset like that again if it means leavin' we will" he replied.

"Yes you're quite correct, we totally disregarded her feelings as unimportant because she is human, even knowing how strong she was in her coma, it was reprehensible! I will do it for tomorrow" Esme said smiling ruefully at him.

"Now about tonight, yes go, by all means, I doubt Sam would set a trap for you, he sees you as a mother figure. But can I give the others some peace by emotionally monitoring it, I won't hear anything but will feel if anything untoward occurs. See it as a compromise Esme, to placate your coven!" Jasper said and she nodded, realising that this was a good solution.

**W**

When Esme arrived at the meeting place only Sam was there, he had wanted to see her first to thank her for the wedding gift. She smiled and said it was no more than he deserved, asked how things were going at 'La Push' and Sam was happy to tell her about all the changes that had started to happen.

"It's like the whole tribe has become one and everyone wants to do their bit to improve things. Why did he never try to unite us?" Sam asked

"Easy he wasn't your Chief, so didn't inspire confidence or self-worth like you do Sam," Esme said with pride showing in her voice.

It was strange how this woman felt more motherly and loving towards him than his own had. Alison Uley only now took an interest because he was the Chief, before that she just wallowed in the fact her husband had left her, demanding Sam to carry her and heaped too much responsibility on him as a child.

Soon they could hear the sound of approaching feet, Esme could smell all the different scents and knew who each transformed into. She was fascinated by the whale scent, having heard of the great Orca's who protected the waters around the American shores, from not only vampires but also the 'Mer', who were enemies of both vampire and man.

Once everyone arrived Sam introduced them all to Esme and she was most reverent and so without fear or aggression, they were genuinely impressed. The Mustang Alpha expressed her confusion that Esme had come alone, knowing she would be outnumbered greatly.

"Why would I need back up? My friend Sam invited me here to meet the other great Alpha's and I doubt he would ever consider setting a trap for me. Sam is a kind and honourable man, unlike his predecessor. He would have had no qualms, but then he was an imposter so the point is moot!" She answered calmly.

As each introduction had been made, Esme had a small nugget of information for them, that would aid their individual area.

"You are very knowledgeable about the Alpha tribes, how come you by this?" asked the Condor Alpha,

"Many years ago when we came here the first time, I met the pack of Ephraim Black. Whereas Carlisle was interested in the science of the phase, I was drawn by the mystic, the great legends, which always have a basis in fact. So I tasked a friend to find me any documentation on the first nations that might have survived." Esme said smiling at them all.

"That might have been hard as much of our lore was verbal?" said Sam.

Esme explained that her friend was none other than Marcus Volturi and if anyone had the knowledge it would be him, the great scholar had saved much from each generation as it passed and had strategically placed vampires at world events to ensure the survival of artifacts.

"The artist at the 'Battle of Little Big Horn' was a vampire you know. We don't interfere in the events of men unless it is imperative, but we watch and record all!" she told the stunned Alphas.

"We are not all mindless killers, just like all other species we have the good and the bad, when you live for millennia it's hard not to become involved somehow"

The rest of the meeting went well and they found that this Vampire leader was not only wise, but kind, intrinsically good through and through. She informed them that at some point her coven had lived in the area of each and should they ever need her help, all they need do is ask.

**W**

Two things happened simultaneously the next day, the meeting of the Cullens to hash out the new boundaries Isabella needed and the Tribal wedding of Sam and Leah. One was a much happier event than the other.

The family had been so used to being in the lives of their coven members almost twenty-four/seven and didn't remember the need for privacy newly mated couples needed. Charlie and Alice could get away at any time, but Jasper and Isabella had restrictions nobody else had and she was baulking at this.

"I need, no I demand privacy, a place of my own where no one can come uninvited!" she told them all,

"Dad and Alice can live in his house till we all leave, but I don't think I could live there too, with a newly mated couple, especially since one is my father!" she continued,

"I know you think I should live here but it too crowded, too busy and nobody sleeps but me and I'm sorry Peter and Emmett don't understand the concept of quiet, I would go insane with lack of sleep!" she finished off by saying.

"There's a derelict cottage on the grounds, dear! I could fix it up, a week tops. How would that do?" Esme said and Isabella sighed with relieve and thanked her profusely.

On the reservation, the wedding was in full swing, music, feasting, gifts being exchanged and finally the ceremony itself. Old Quill as shaman and oldest member of the tribe officiated, he spoke of legends and special bonds between wolf and imprint. He bid them enter the ceremonial hut and consummate their union before the spirits.

Leah might have shied away from this if not already buoyed up by alcohol and special herbs mixed in by the shaman for a fruitful joining. This was tradition and as Chief and first wife they had to comply, not that Sam was arguing, he was literally primed and ready to perform.

Got to love Old Quill, whatever was in the drinks were making them both more than horny, first, he would make love to her as a man and then scent her as the wolf. Also biting her on the shoulder to show his rivals she was his imprint, it was not venomous like vampires and was more about the scar than a mating bond, that they already had.

The celebrating went on into the night and bonfires were lit along the cliffs and on the boundary lines of the reservation. The amazing green flames of salt soaked driftwood making it more spectacular.

The Cullens could all see these from the tops of the trees around their home, Jasper carried Isabella up so she to could watch and hear the sounds of celebrating carrying on the wind. Peter had unceremoniously whipped Charlie up there too and plopped him down beside Alice, laughing his head off at Charlie's expression.

**W**

Esme was musing to herself, as she dressed for the civil wedding of the young couple. Last evening whilst the whole family had been atop the trees watching the bonfires and hearing the sound of singing and tribal music, she had felt a presence. Not threatening and not on their side of the treaty line, but out on the cliffs.

What, no who it was she knew not, but it was of great importance this she did know. She was surprised that neither Jasper or Alice, even Peter had sensed anything, but they had been the furthest away and she the closest to the line. She shook it off for now and readied to leave for Port Angeles and to see the happy couple.

The sun was making a valiant attempt to shine but not enough to worry Esme, she stood in the shade wearing a biggish hat and was safe from detection Alice had assured her. Once safely inside there were no problems at all. Leah was radiant and Sam looked fit to burst, the other Alphas had left that morning and only close family and friends were here in attendance.

Esme was happy to be counted amongst them, Sue Clearwater came over to talk to her and thank her again for the stupendous gift she had bestowed on the couple. Alison Uley just drew her daggers from the opposite end of the room. As the vows were spoken and rings exchanged she once more felt the presence from last night.

At the very back of the courthouse stood a man, but not! A wolf, but not! A vampire, but not! She could hear his heart beating fastly, smell both wolf and vampire on him, this was an enigma. When he realised she'd seen him he left quickly, moving with a grace and the speed of any supernatural.

Once outside and the photographs were all taken, including one of her with the happy couple, Esme bid them farewell, they would all be returning to the reservation for another day of feasting and celebrating, this would go on all week.

Esme had no problem following his scent to a nearby cafe and slipped in, sitting down across from the startled man. As he lifted his eyes which were brown to her everything changed for both of them in that moment. He imprinted and she recognised her mate, this strange man was now her world and she could sense his pain.

"Who and What are you?" she asked placing her hand over his as it held a coffee mug on the table in front of him.

He was colder than a wolf but hotter than a vampire, his heart hitched at her touch,

"I'm the damned!" he said bitterly, "I have no home, no people and no hope of redemption".

"Come on, not all hope is lost, you have me now," she told him and he sighed and nodded his head.

"I was once a Quileute tribesman, I had never phased but carried the gene in my blood. I started to get visions, blacking out for days at a time and instead of sharing it with the shaman or the Chief, I ran, from myself mainly, I tried to drink myself into oblivion.

 Thus I made some serious errors in judgement during that time and heaped insult on top of injury for my family or should I say, families. I now think I should have been the next shaman for the tribe, but it's too late for me now!" he said in a rush, as if glad to get it off his chest.

"What happened to you then, that makes you what you are now?" Esme asked softly, squeezing his hand gently.

"I was lying in a ditch blind drunk and feeling sorry for myself. A vampire found me attempted to drain me only to find my blood disgusting to him, so he pumped me full of venom thinking to give me a painful death!" he laughed ruefully,

" Six days I burned and healed simultaneously, the venom triggered the wolf! I am now the best or worst of all three species. The pain was excruciating and all through it I had several visions." he paused for a breath before continuing,

" They sent me all over the world collecting obscure spices and herbs for potions. Forgotten rituals and learning my craft over twenty odd years. Meeting many unusual people, before finally sending me back here where it all started, to do who knows what!" he was almost panting when he finished.

"To meet your destiny maybe? I'm glad you did return, I felt you last night on the cliffs and then sensed you again today at the wedding. I'm Esme Platt by the way, but going by the name of Esme Cullen whilst in Forks!"  she told him and raised an eyebrow waiting.

"Joshua Uley! Father of the groom and it appears the best man too!" he stated sadly.

"OH!" was all Esme said.

"I'm sorry, I was not a good man as a human, I married neither of them, but I see Alison uses my name, for Sam's sake I presume. It's hard to believe my son is Alpha and Chief! Is Embry a wolf as well, I wasn't sure he's so calm?" he asks pleadingly,

"Yes, he was the third to phase," she told him smiling.

Alice was in full panic mode, Esme's future had just disappeared from her view and she was beside herself. Everyone tried to calm her but it wasn't till Charlie arrived that she started to relax. They all waited patiently for their leaders return to make sense of this new occurrence, after Rose had texted her to make sure everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: - Well, how was that for a surprise? The Epilogue will hopefully tie up any loose ends xx Alexis


	23. Full Circle & Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :- Well that's it folks, hope you liked it, I couldn't resist the Fire tribe! sorry xx Alexis

Six short months have passed since Sam and Leah's two weddings, many changes have taken place in that small space of time. But none more strange than the meeting of Esme's new mate. Carlisle was recalled home for the event, Isabella and Charlie asked to attend as future members of the Olympic Coven and even Edward was allowed to partake via Skype.

Jasper noticed his feelings first, of course, Joshua was calm and content, but an underlying sense of self-loathing was ever present. That was something Jasper recognised with ease, he himself had been that way until his rebirth as it were, as one man.

Joshua neither smelt like a human or a wolf, not even a vampire really, but a pleasant alluring combination of all three. Alice hated his presence immediately as her visions were blocked completely by him, but as the months passed she began to see him as a blessing, giving her relief from the constant flashes of the future, letting her be well as normal as a vampire can be.

Emmett and Rose liked him right away and Carlisle was barely able to contain himself with the science of it all, Edward said little, but everyone could see his eyes never left Carlisle, as he watched how excited and animated his mate had become. This bringing forth a heartfelt smile on Edward's face that none had seen before.

Esme had kept her word and her, Joshua and Emmett had done up the cottage on the grounds, but it was Charlie and Alice who moved in, basically so Charlie wouldn't starve to death, as Alice was beyond hopeless in the kitchen. Esme was happy to feed him along with Joshua who ate human food, as well as the occasional hunt as a huge white wolf for the raw meat, this satisfied the vampire in him too as the blood of his prey was also consumed.

**W**

Jasper and Isabella lived in Charlie's house and although it caused a minor scandal at first, they ignored the town gossips until they became yesterday's news. But not before Isabella had put Nurse Mallory in her place, in the supermarket which was the font of all gossip in the town.

Nurse Mallory was suggesting very loudly, that Jasper was breaking the law by sleeping with a patient and Isabella soon put her straight equally as loud, reminding her that Carlisle was her doctor and at no time had Jasper treated her, but wasn't it time the older woman gave up her little pathetic fantasy, as if a young, and might she add hot, Doctor like Jasper would be interested in her, the town bike!

She had attempted to claw Isabella's face for that comment and had found herself slipping on something that had appeared on the floor, courtesy of Esme who was incensed at the slur on her son's good name.

The fall did two things, made her hairpiece fly off and ruptured one of her fake overfilled boobs, this final humiliation had the Mallory's suddenly moving away. The town heaved a sigh of relief and some even came up and thanked Isabella.

Although living together, Jasper and Isabella had yet to take the final step in their relationship, he was afraid that she would be hurt by him. So Isabella had accepted this but insisted that they work towards it and they had been starting to hit all the bases.

 She knew it was just a matter of time before he could no longer hold back, this she was looking forward to immensely and spent a lot of time subtly pushing his buttons. He may be a vampire but he was also just a man.

**W**

By far the hardest thing to have happened was to reintroduce Joshua to his two sons. Esme had asked that Sam and Leah, Embry and their two mothers, plus Old Quill meet at the treaty line two weeks after the weddings.

She explained that she had found her mate, telling them it was like their imprinting, that he had connections to the tribe and would like to make his peace with them. As he approached the line neither of the young wolves recognised him but their mothers surely did. They had aged twenty plus years but he had not, silence reigned as the young men began to realise just who this was.

Old Quill had broken it by saying,

"The spirits said you were coming Josh, but not in this form. I thank you, my time is almost done and I feared for the tribe. Not having a shaman to guide them, could have been devastating"

"Shaman!" both women had then said together,

"Yes, the visions, the blackouts you both witnessed were it beginning, regrettably I panicked and ran, instead of talking to Quill I hid inside a bottle, hoping to drown it out!" he replied,

"Where have you been all this time?" Leah had cautiously asked her new father-in-law,

he had been watching her as she held the hands of both his sons, steadying them and giving them comfort, something that their mothers seemed unwilling to provide.

Beside him he had felt Esme itching to grab them both up in a hug, her hands going up in an involuntary manner, her motherly love obvious for all to see. Before he could reply to Leah's question, Alison Uley had spoken scathingly.

"Why are you with her? You are my husband, so why do you stand with that woman?" Sam's mother had blurted out.

"Alison Alaruk! Do you truly believe you're own lies after all this time? We were never married and you know that, neither in the sight of the spirits or the law, I thank you for giving my son, my name. But I am not and never was your husband!" he said sadly and all eyes turned to Alison,

"You lied to me all this time? You used his name to beat me over the head with for all these years, telling me I was as worthless as him! Why mother?" Sam had asked in a pain filled voice. Esme gasped then and stepped closer to the line and to Sam, he'd smiled and reached out across it, to take her hand.

"Thank you for your concern Esme, I'm fine" he had said squeezing her hand before letting go.

"For once you're very quiet mother, nothing to say? Suddenly all those little digs and asides about Sam and his mother make sense!" Embry had said then in a low ominous tone.

"Yes, well I did put the cart before the horse, unfortunately! I knew he was destined for greatness, but not when. I also knew they were not married so I planned to be Mrs Joshua Uley" Tiffany Call had said, then turned to Joshua,

" But before I could tell you I was pregnant, you disappeared and the Makah's threw me out. I had brought shame to the tribe they told me! I came to 'La Push' hoping to find you, but alas, no!" she told him.

"So you took your failed attempt at power out on me? Me, your little bastard son! I got the pleasure and became the brunt of your failure, is that it mother?" Embry had said in a voice dripping with disgust.

"I think you ladies and I say that with very little respect, should go now. You have both tried to destroy two of this tribes finest members, but they have not only persevered but succeeded, in spite of you both!" Old Quill had told the women before shooing them away.

Joshua had then apologised to his sons, telling them he had never meant to abandon them. Fate had decreed it otherwise and he had spent the last twenty odd years becoming a better man he hoped and a powerful shaman.

"Can you find it in your hearts to forgive a fool, I had tried to outrun the spirits and lost you both because of it!" he had said with a heavy heart and little hope of ever redeeming himself in their eyes.

**W**

Edward had phoned Esme to ask, no to beg to be allowed to return home. Not to the house, he knew that would be impossible, but to the area. He wanted to be nearer Carlisle and he also said Aro was showing far too much interest in the coven's affiliations with the wolves.

So after another meeting, it was decided that as long as he was not living within hearing range of the other's thoughts, then yes Edward could come home. Carlisle was ecstatic and purchased a little house close by, just on the edge of the town limits. As a show of acceptance, Esme offered to do it up for them and move all Edward and Carlisle's things into it.

Emmett was outraged by this, but Esme reminded him that Edward was the catalyst for all that had taken place. If not for him she would not have divorced Carlisle and therefore never found her calling as coven leader or found her mate in Joshua and gained two son's into the bargain. So she was happy to do this for them, as a thank you for setting her free.

**W**

School was done, Isabella had graduated with honours, Charlie's notice was all worked through and it was time for them to move on gradually. The business's they had all started were doing well and replacements found and trained.

Alice and Charlie were heading to Alaska soon and the Cullen home they had near the Denali's, there he would be changed and Rose and Emmett would join them for his newborn stage. Jasper and Isabella would eventually head down to Montana and the ranch there with Peter and Charlotte for her change and newborn phase.Carlisle and Edward were for once going to take time out to see the world together as a couple.

Eventually they would all come together again, they would always be the Cullens and the Olympic coven, but for now, they would all be doing their own thing and enjoying some peace and freedom, but they were a family, a strange and unusual family, but one all the same.

**W**

The night after Alice and Charlie left, Isabella and Jasper had moved into the cottage on the Cullens land. Charlie's house was all packed up and now in the process of being sold by Dave Robinson. She loved it right away and was sorry they never got to live here, it was almost fairytale like.

While Jasper had run to the big house to get her something to eat from Esme, Isabella had a look around. When she saw the bedroom her nose scrunched up, but a note was sitting in the centre of the bed with her name on it.

                                                              Isabella,

This is Jasper's bed from the main house,

I took the liberty of swapping them for you.

I didn't see anything but figured you might be uncomfortable.

I guess that's woman's intuition, Wow, how human of me!

                                                                     Alice

She had to laugh, only Alice would leave a note like that.

But on one side of the bed was a small bag, a small 'La Perla' bag and she'd grabbed it up. Inside was the most beautiful little teddy. It was sexy, but not over the top and it was white not black as she'd thought. Alice's intuition must have been working overtime because Isabella had decided tonight was going to be the night.

She'd hurried into the shower and had a quick wash, luckily she'd done all the shaving etc, the day before. Drying her hair quickly, but giving it a messy look. she's then slipped on the teddy and a thin robe from behind the door, but left it untied.

Jasper had just arrived back and heard the shower turn off and the hairdryer on, making his mind wander.

' _Was she in a tiny towel, as the last of the water ran down her body disappearin' into the towel wrapped around her, the curves of her body showin' while dryin' her hair, or was she naked and her bust barely covered by her glorious strands of hair! Damn stop in now, before you blow your load like a schoolboy',_

Jasper chastised himself, he was beginning to reach the point of no return, he wanted, no needed her so much.

As Isabella had opened the door, he'd stood transfixed as she took in his glazed look and extremely aroused body, she had then smiled sweetly and used her shield to pull him closer to her. He had felt the lust rolling off her in waves, crashing into him and stoking up his own, he had barely been able to breathe and that was weird for a man who didn't need too.

Isabella had been practising with her shield on the quiet, doing small things, like opening buttons or maybe unzipping zips! So as Jasper watched her she literally undressed him with her mind and he was so turned on he was purring loudly.

This, in turn, had made Isabella more aroused, he could smell her scent in the air all around them and as his trousers had hit the floor and his erection sprung free he'd pounced, scooping her up and throwing her onto the bed. Her hair splayed out on the pillow and the robe wide open, so he could drink in the sight of her perfect body.

The white teddy was much more alluring to him than a black one would have been. it was innocence and virginity, so demure but sexy at the same time, shame it had had to go. With his teeth, he'd bitten the little straps so the top fell loose and his lips covered every inch of ivory skin they could touch.

Licking, sucking, tasting her skin and driving her to distraction, Jasper had removed the tiny scrap of material separating them and they had both heaved a sigh of relieve. Hot and cold came together in perfect harmony as she wrapped her body around him and her shield around them. He was so engrossed in the taste of her body it was a few minutes before he realised they were hovering above the bed.

This was mind blowing, but not enough to stop him sheathing himself inside her body in one quick thrust, using his gift to sooth the pain she'd felt for a few moments. Their bodies pulled, pushed, glided and thrust together as Isabella rotated them through the air unconsciously.

It was only as they both climaxed together that she lost control and they dropped to the bed and then the floor as his weight broke it. She was lying on top of him laughing her head off and he to could not repress the laughter that burst forth from him.  Once they had calmed, she lifted her head to lock eyes with him and as one they had said, whilst staring intently at each other,

"I love you!"

**W**

Esme and Joshua were also going to be travelling, but they would be the last to leave as the tribe had made a small home for them on Little James Island. They wanted to enjoy it for a few weeks before they went not only to the other Alpha tribes here in the America's but around the world.  The spirits informed him he must now become the 'Eternal Shaman', for all the worlds Alpha tribes, be they Earth, Wind, Water or Fire based.

This confused everyone, as yes, they knew of and had met three of those elements, but no one knew of any fire based Alpha tribes. They were a legend, long gone from this world. So the hunt was on for what was thought to be an extinct species.

 During his time with the other tribes, a strange thing happened, as he was accepted and welcomed by them all and rituals performed Joshua gained the ability to shift into each tribes spirit animal. So now he could fly as a condor, swim as a whale and cover the land in many forms, this gave him access to all the world's secret places.

This he realised was how he would find the fire Alpha tribes, somewhere out there he knew deep within his soul 'There be dragons'!

**W**

Alice had been raving on before she left, about a double wedding once Charlie and Isabella had been changed, but Isabella had held her tongue. She had no intention of doing that, hell she wasn't sure if they would even marry. What need of human tradition had they?

Once his venom flowed through her body she would be Isabella Whitlock, to her mind that was more important than a piece of paper from the human world. They would be bound more securely and more intimately than any human couple could hope for, they would very soon be just Cowboy and Darlin' for eternity, what more could they ever want or need.

So as they set off for Montana and their new eternal lives together, Isabella took in the scenery of the place she'd come to think of as home, knowing she would possibly not return for a long time, with the exception of Esme's tribal wedding on Little James Island.

"How do you want to be changed darlin', any thoughts?" Jasper asked squeezing her hand gently.

"Oh I always thought I'd like to die in bed, but never expected it to be during sex! But hey, why the hell not!" she said laughing at his shocked expression, he laughed shaking his head,

"You're wish is my command darlin', it will be my pleasure!" he said winking at her, she thought it would also be hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
